


Beloved Nightmare

by Annika0130



Series: Beloved Nightmare [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: #AllAboardTheNopeTrain, #Non-StopToFuckthatville, 'Cramps', Accidental Pregnancy, Additional Tags to Be Added, Baby Souling, Biting, Bravery, Burns, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Death Threats, Doctor Visits, Escape Attempt, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Flowerfell, Forced Pregnancy, Kidnapping, M/M, Medical Examination, Minor Character Death, Minor freakout, Nesting, Non-Graphic Violence, Now she got a bun in the oven, POV Multiple, Possible Stockholm Syndrome, Possible Unhealthy Relationships, Public Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Reader is pregnant, Reader just wanted apple juice, Reader will be named, Sciencetale - Freeform, Sparring, TimeTale, Violence, Vomiting, Whatever its called - Freeform, and she's done with this shit, bit of FlowerFell, bit of UnderSwap, making deals, minor flashbacks, outertale, panicked escape, reader has an orange soul, reckless self endangerment, soul cracks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:33:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 12
Words: 47,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22415536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annika0130/pseuds/Annika0130
Summary: When did everything go wrong?Was it when a group of boss monsters attacked the city?Was it when one cornered me in the alley?Was it when he raped me?Was it when my doctor told me I was pregnant?I just wanted some apple juice, why did the whole multiverse have to get involved?
Relationships: Nightmare/Reader
Series: Beloved Nightmare [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2040925
Comments: 528
Kudos: 410





	1. A Living Nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You went out to buy some of your favorite apple juice. when things turned upside down in the worst way possible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS FIRST CHAPTER IS LARGELY A RAPE SCENE. SKIP THE ~~~ TO AVOID THE SCENE. OR SKIP TO END NOTES FOR CHAPTER SUMMARY IF YOU WISH TO SKIP THIS CHAPTER COMPLETELY.

When the first explosion was heard, I didn’t think anything of it. Maybe someone dropped a bucket elsewhere in the store. 

When the next two echoed from outside, then I was curious. Was there a car pileup? I’d hope not, I’d like to get home before sunset. 

I met the cashier’s eyes, but he only gave a shrug before asking for payment choice. Swiping my card, I muttered the traditional responses to the pleasantries. 

I heard the screams the second I stepped outside. They were faint, barely carried on the wind. Now at this point I thought maybe there was a gas explosion or a large scale fire. It was concerning to be sure. But I doubt it was close enough to carry over to my apartment.

I hoisted the bag carrying my jug of apple juice closer as I made my way down the sidewalk. With the prize in hand, I jogged quickly homeward. I wanted to get inside before they started shutting down the roads for whatever was going on. 

The screams and the explosions only became louder and more frequent as I got closer to my destination. I misjudged the distance to the explosions. The crisis sounded practically a few streets over. 

As I turned the corner to the final lane home, the tall apartment tower in sight, I was nearly bowled over by a large man.

“Hey! Watch it!”

The man went on his way without a word of apology.

“Fucking asshole.”

Looking back towards the street I realized what he was running for, what everyone was running for. Down the main road were monsters and humans alike, all screaming and running in terror. Buildings along the far side, ignited in flames, huge pieces collapsed and crumbling. I couldn’t see what they were running from, but the dust and blood and flesh painting the ground gave a horrifying picture. 

I had no words for the disaster unfolding in front of me, stunned in shock. It felt like I was watching a movie scene or something. Police and Guard patrol cars screamed towards the epicenter. Screams and blood being ripped from the victims down the way. 

It took yet another human running into me to get my mental processes in order. 

It seems everyone else shared the smart idea of _‘Getting the fuck out’_. 

About time I follow their lead. 

Spinning on my heel, I did a 180 to run back the other way. I made a turn down a series of alleys towards Parkhill. A friend-acquaintance lived there, hopefully they won’t mind me bunking with them for the night.

I did my best to avoid the main street, where there were already dozens of people stampeding. I wanted to just duck into a nearby store, but with whatever was causing this collapsing buildings already I didn’t want to be crushed. 

I hopped and twisted around garbage cans, boxes, and other crap left behind in the back paths I was taking. I could feel my heart pumping and lungs burning as I ran, thanking my stars that I wore actual shoes with my skirt today. 

Peeking my head out of the alley I read the street sign, I was close. Golden Flower Park was close by, if I could just cross it, I’d be just a couple of minutes away. 

Ducking back into the shadows, I went back into the shadows. I traveled in between the buildings, heading in the direction I needed. Sometimes having to turn around and backtrack at dead ends. 

I was _there_ , I could see splashes of green and yellow. I only had one last obstacle and cross the street, and I had a straight shot to their house.

Stepping off a trash can, I pulled myself over the wooden fence. Landing in a crouch on the other side. Heaving a shaky breath, I stood and prepared to bolt across the open space of the road. 

Standing, I turned to the entrance of this last alleyway. And froze. The horror that I had thought I had already escaped, was in front of me. 

In between me and my last dash to safety, was a _monster_. A pitch black monster, was holding a Froggit aloft in a tentacle. I watched in silence as the limb flexed, snapping the small monster’s neck. The victim turned to dust, the powder scattering over it’s murderer on its way to the ground. 

My eyes swept over other bodies, human corpses and monster dust circled the feet of the killer. I shifted back from the nightmare in front of me. My foot kicked a bottle on the backstep, sending it clattering away. The killer locked onto the sound, turning his head around until he. . . saw. . . me.

_Shit._

I turned back to the fence. Leaping for the top, my hands scrabbed for a grip on the wooden boards. 

The second I had enough of a hold to pull myself up, something wrapped around my middle pulling me off and down the alley. 

I skidded on the ground, arms and knees getting torn from the rough concrete. I didn’t have a chance to even catch my breath before something dropped onto my side. 

I shoved against the weight, instinctively trying to escape from under the pressure. Hands grabbed my arms, forcing me onto my back. Looking up I stared straight into the face of what felt like death itself. The black monster was crouched over me, his face close to mine. 

Closer I could see he wasn’t just any monster. He was a skeleton, with black goop running over his bones and clothes, coagulating into four tentacles from his back. His face was covered in the goop as well, even covering one of his eyes. The other was lit with a crystal blue iris. 

The power coming from the monster was a crushing force. I may not have the ability to [CHECK] like other monsters can do, but the sheer weight of the magic coming off him felt like a tsunami. Threatening to drown me.

He smirked at me, his grin sent shivers down my spine.

I saw him, and it felt like death was whispering in my ear.

_Not happening. Not going to die._

I arched my back, bucking and twisting.

His grip slipped for a bare moment but it was enough with my frantic struggle to pull my arms free.

Scrambling back I ran for the open street. My panicked escape was cut too short, something tangled around my ankle. Sending me to the ground, collapsing onto the pools of blood and dust.

Whatever entangled me started pulling, dragging me back towards the murderer.

My hands clawed at the rough ground, scrambling for something, anything to grab onto. My fingertips scraped and bled. I felt a couple nails break.

Against better instincts, I looked back at the monster. He stood there, as relaxed as could be. One of his tentacles wrapped around my ankle. Pulling me back to him.

I tore my gaze from him, looking around for anything that could help. My eye caught the shine of another glass bottle.

_That’ll work._

Wrapping my hand around the neck of the bottle, I flung it at him.

The bottle shattered against the wall right next to his head. He flinched from the glass shrapnel. The tentacle stopped it’s task as he observed the wreckage of the bottle.

When he turned back to look at me, all amusement was gone. His expression was cold, cold and merciless.

I resumed my scramble for escape as the tentacle gave up it’s slow pull. Becoming a harsh tug that brought me to his feet in a second.

He stood over my prone body as I struggled. Doing everything I could think of scratching, kicking, twisting, but nothing phased him as the other tentacles bound my wrists and ankles. Their grip was like steel, I couldn’t move them a millimeter. 

Not that it stopped me from trying. I bucked and rolled, trying to knock him off as he kneeled on top of me. 

His weight settled on my waist, his bones pressing me into the ground. 

_I can’t move!_

Now I was feeling terror creeping up on me. The kind of terror that I had only heard about from my friends. Terror that screamed ‘ _Fight or Flight_ ’ in the very base of your Soul. 

He leaned down even closer. His cold hand gripped my jaw, pushing my head to the side. 

_Exposing my neck._

He dipped to my bared collar. Running his nose along my skin. A deep breath made goosebumps break out on my skin. 

A deep growl was one thing too much. 

I broke.

Screaming at the top of my lungs, I called for help. Crying for [Mercy]. Shouting for someone, anyone, to save me.

My cries were silenced with the restraining hand shifting to my mouth. Muffling any sounds I made.

Biting the goopy hand as hard as I could. I felt the hand spasm before a hard blow rattled my head. 

Releasing the bite in shock, my head banged against the ground. It would be fan- _fucking_ -tastic to get a concussion on top of all this. 

A ripping sound pierced the haze. I couldn’t place it until my bare arm touched the ground.

_My sleeve._

The torn fabric has shoved into my gasping mouth, gagging anymore sounds. I tried to spit it out, but a tentacle wrapped over and around holding it tight. 

Recognizing that one of my arms were free from the tentacle having moved to my head, I clawed at the face above me. He seemed amused by my continued struggles as he easily restrained my hand, binding it together with my other hand in a shared tentacle. 

Now I was completely bound. Hands tied together, legs held down, voice gagged and silenced. His own weight pressing on my hips, pinning me against the rough ground.

There was no logical way for me to escape at this point. But my panicked frenzy couldn’t accept that. I kept twisting and bucking, trying to throw him off once more.

The limb wrapped around my head tilted, sending my gaze off to the side. Exposing my neck once more. My back squished into the cold concrete as he shifted his weight. 

My lungs were having trouble expanding with the new strain on them. Gasping for breaths as he leaned in again.

A hand brushed my neck, fingertips scratching at my pulse.

_Oh stars, he’s going to tear out my neck._

Yet the hand continued in it’s path until it rested right over my racing pulse. 

Leaning in ever closer, he returned to his previous spot. Rubbing his nose against my neck. It lasted only a couple seconds before he shifted. Quickly raising his head and biting my shoulder. 

I screamed at the pain. I felt the warmth of my blood run towards the ground.

_Oh my fucking god, he’s going to eat me._

I couldn’t see what he was doing, my sight limited to the brick wall and the bits of trash dotted below. 

Feeling the pressure shift, his bite released. Moments later I felt something cool and wet lap at the wound.

_Great Angel Above, Please don’t eat me. Please, please, oh stars, please._

My vision blurred as tears welled up, falling with the blink of my eyes.

A finger brushed my tears away. 

Straining my eyes to the edges of my vision, I could barely see him lift his hand to lick the symbol of my distress.

Heartbeat racing, I could only watched as he sat upright and moved back.

_Guess the asshole doesn’t want blood on him._

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Then he moved in a flash, by the time my mind had registered the movement this tentacles had shifted to the sides. Opening my legs as he settled in between. His hands running over my hips and waist. 

His gaze connected with mine in a smirk as he flicked at the band of my skirt.

_No, he couldn’t possibly. . ._

As he watched my face, I watched in shock as he ran a hand down my leg, lightly gripping the fabric before slowly. . . dragging . . . upwards.

_No!_

I resumed my struggles with more desparation than before. My movements causing bruising from the tight restraints. 

With no consideration to my frantic movements, he easily flipped my skirt up over my waist. Exposing my simple underwear. 

The murderer ( _rapist_ ) gave another rumbling growl as he traced the edge of the undergarment. Before viciously ripping them off. The force of the tearing fabric burned my skin as he threw the scrap away. 

I was now exposed, nothing between me and his gaze.

_Please no. Anything but this, eat me, rip me to bloody shreds. Please don’t do this._

With another pleased growl he reached down and unbuttoned his shorts, releasing his penis. 

The member was hard, black with the goop as well, and dripping fluid from the tip.

I bucked and arched my hips away. Yanking against the restraining limbs to get away.

He only needed one hand with a punishing grip on my hip to hold me as he lined up.

The member brushed my entrance as he approached. I flinched at the cold of it, the vile feel of it running along my seam. 

On another prod, the tip caught on my opening. I barely shuddered before with a brutal thrust, he hilted to the bottom. 

I screamed against the gag at the sudden invasion. The pain was worse than anything I'd felt before. Worse than falling into a thorn bush, worse than getting my arm broken, worse than falling off a motorcycle.

Without a thought to my pain, the black monster started moving. Pulling out almost all the way before pushing all the way back in. 

I sobbed as I tugged at my hands, wanting to get free, wanting to claw the smile off his face, wanting a distraction against the _sensations_. 

The sounds grew wet and sloppy, frustratingly loud in the shadowy alley. 

I couldn’t tell who’s fluids were slicking the way. His? 

_Please don’t be mine._

Mercifully, ( _or cruelly_ ) the pain gradually went numb. 

That only made me wish for the pain back.

The slick glide of his rough thrusts woke a buzzing warmth in my abdomen. My awareness of what was happening below my waist grew as I shut my eyes.

I opened them in tears. Looking at the wall of the building as I tried to block out the nightmare I was dealing with.

His assault grew even rougher, his grip on my waist painful as he pumped once, twice, before burying himself deep within me. Releasing a stream of warmth. 

I gave another sob at the ejaculation. 

_But maybe he’s done now?_

My hopes were dashed as he continued thrusting as if the orgasm was nothing. 

The renewed movement in my abdomen brought back the buzzing tension that was there before. A winding string that threatened to snap.

Biting the inside of my cheek and pulling hard at the tentacle around my wrists, I forced pain to hold off the feeling.

The monster gave a silent rumble as his rhythm picked up again. Reaching another climax deep inside me again.

_Please let it stop._

I heaved in relief as he pulled out. A small stream of fluid following his exit.

Risking a glance I looked back at the monster. His face grinned in satisfaction at my state. Another rumbling growl at the sight. 

I pulled at my legs, trying to cover myself against him.

_No more._

I was torn between wanting to get the nearest rock and bash his skull in, and wanting to run far away and scrub myself with bleach.

Strangely enough the tentacles around my ankles released, freeing my legs.

Though it was no rock, it certainly felt good to kick him. My foot connected squarely in his chest. But the blow didn’t even make him shake. 

He looked at the shoe in the middle of his body with a look of bland amusement. 

He grabbed the offended foot and squeezed. I felt the bones under his grip grinding against each other. The muffled shout I gave at the pain brought another grin as he lifted the foot away.

And threw it (and me connected to it) further down the alley. 

My head cracked against the hard wood fence. I slumped against the wood. My face pressed to the planks. Coughing out the gag. I heaved in a clean breath. Feeling warmth run down my head. Shakily lifting a hand, I ran it over the liquid running into my eye. 

Pulling it back, it saw it dyed red with blood. 

A black limb coiled around my waist, yanking me into a crouch. Kneeling on my hands and knees, my sight blurred as more blood dripped into my vision.

Resting my forehead on the fence in front of me. I clawed my nails into the tentacle wrapped around me. 

“ _Let go. Let go. Let go. Let go._ ” I repeated drastically as my nails drew black blood.

A flick of his hand from behind flipped my skirt up. 

“ _Let go. Let go. Please Let Go. LET GO. LET GO PLEASE. LET- uggh”_ My shouted pleas turned to a choked cry when he penetrated straight to the root in one thrust again. Returning once more to his rough pace. 

I cried and begged for him to stop. 

I cursed him and tore at the limb holding me, screaming my hate for him.

His pumping pushed out the cum from before, leaving it to drip down my legs.

Holding an arm against the fence that not thirty minutes ago I had jumped over in an escape to safety, now supported me as the monster’s thrusts threatened to send my face into the wooden surface.

“ _You are the worst_ **_Monster_ ** _in all of existence. I hope you fall in the void and_ **_die_ ** _.”_ I sobbed as a particularly hard thrust bumped me against my supporting arm.

My face pressed into my dirtied skin, I didn’t see him move until an arm shifted across my body to grip the opposite shoulder. His other hand slung over my clawing hand to rub at my chest.

I jerked in shock as his fingers delved into my shirt, brushing my nipple. 

“ _No! Get off! Get away from me!_ ” with one hand trapped and the other keeping me from a face plant, all I could do against this new stage of this horror was dig my nails deeper into the tentacle, and attempt to blindly kick back at the attacker.

The heels of my shoes could only brush the sides of his legs as I kicked and twisted. I could tell more black blood was running over my fingers. Still, he showed no sign of pain.

His ministrations to my chest made the pulse in my abdomen climb. Pinching and twisting my nipple, a particular motion made my muscles clench around his intrusion. 

Rhythm stuttering, he repeated the action, earning another subconscious clench. 

Growling, he did the trick over and over. Forcing my body to squeeze around him. 

I tried, I tried so hard to stop the reaction. No matter what I did, pain or shouting or trying to shove his arm. My body just kept following his command like a puppet. 

Even worse the heat in my core grew hotter. Coiling tightly like a spring. 

“ _NO! STOP! PLEASE!_ ” I cried as he leaned in, his chest pressed to my back as he leaned against my nape. 

Thrusting my head back, it hit nothing. He released my shoulder to grip my hair, painfully pulling to the side. 

Brushing close, his breath ran over my neck.

With a rumble, he ran his tongue over my pulse. 

“ _You’re disgusting. Completely and utterly vile-ahAhhh!_ ” I moaned as he bit down over the nerve.

That little sting threw me over the edge. The coil broke, shattering into a thousand sparks spreading through my body. My core clamped down on him over and over. 

New tears fell as I sobbed. 

_Why did I do that?_

Seemingly encouraged by my orgasm the monster picked up the pace even more. Pumping into my fading peak. It took all the strength in my arm to keep from bumping into the fence. 

With one last growl, he pressed deep and followed me off the edge. Renewed release dripping from my entrance from the sheer amount. 

“ _I HATE YOU. JUST STOP. PLEASE LEAVE ME ALONE AND STOP!_ ” I shouted at the top of my lungs. 

He pulled out and pushed in again.

_God, when will this end?_

“ _STOP DOING THIS! PLEASE!_ ”

A heavy growl.

“SOMEONE! PLEASE!” 

Something in my chest shivered.

Shook.

I did what I had never done before.

I called for [HELP]. 

“SOMEONE, PLEASE HELP ME!”

_(My SOUL cracked.)_

“PLEASE!”

A tense voice sounded from behind.

“Boss, there you are. Dream and Ink arrived, should we fight or retreat?” 

I couldn’t see the person. 

My heart stuttered in relief. And fear. 

_What if this_ **_monster_ ** _kills them too?_

I opened my mouth to give a warning, but another tentacle covered it before I could say a word.

“ _MmmPGH! RRUMGHG!_ ” 

The person spoke again. “Hey, Boss? What are you doing?”

The monster gave only a harsh growl at the intruder. 

_It sounded different than the growls before._

I heard footsteps are the other came closer. “Boss? What are you-?”

The voice stopped. A shocked breath was barely heard over the rumbling growl of the living nightmare.

“Shit!” Footsteps raced away, fading as they ran from the alley. 

My heart dropped. Someone had come, and they had left me here with **him**.

He resumed his abuse of my body. 

_Please make it end._

The cold heat of him at my back only grew worse. 

_I could almost feel the negativity filling my mind_.

( _Filling my SOUL._ )

As my mind caught on this thought, footsteps filled my hearing again.

“He’s still here.”

“Looks like he’s got a kitten.” 

One voice was from before, the other new.

_Did he run for help?_

My attacker growled at the intruders, continuing the assault. Even as they could clearly see the both of us at this point. 

“He’s not going to let go so easily. Should we grab the other two?”

“Can’t they’re holding the star idiots back. It’s just us.”

“This isn’t going to be fun.”

“Course not. Hurry up, we don’t have time for this.”

“Ugh. Bunkbed?”

“Bunkbed.”

Their conversation made no sense. 

But it didn’t matter. 

In a split second something, or someones, ran into the body above me.

I couldn’t turn to see what was happening behind me. The growls and grunts and a “Come on Boss, let go.” gave a picture as slowly, ever so slowly, the **monster’s** grip started slipping. 

Yet it seemed even the strength of two people weren’t enough to dislodge him as he surged back, giving another pump into me. 

I groaned as the thrust irritated the oversensitive muscles. 

“Stars, Damn it.” 

“Screw this, hold him.”

“What? Horror! Wait!”

In a flash a hand grabbed my supporting arm. Pulling roughly to the side.

I gasped as the member slipped out. The grasping limbs and tentacles fell away. 

Bumping into a hard body before I was thrown away again.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Collapsing against the bricks, I turned to see the people who helped me in order to thank them. But I saw something shocking instead.

There were two more skeleton monsters. One was wearing a blue hoodie over a black shirt and short combo, tennis shoes like me. His eye sockets were empty, black tears running down his face. A glowing red target hovering in front of his chest.

The other wore a red ( _blood?_ ) splattered shirt. Another blue hoodie with grey fur lining the hood and cuffs. Black shorts with a grey line fell to the gray house slippers he walked in. A huge hole fractured his skull. When he glanced at me, I saw that he only had a single large red eyelight.

Both were _covered_ in blood and dust.

_Just like their boss._

I realized. They hadn’t been here to answer my call for help. They came to get their _Boss_.

Shrinking back into the corner, I watched in fear as the two wrestled the midnight black skeleton away as the other continued to try to lunge at me. Curses flying as the **monster** landed blows on the two. In an eternity, the killer trio disappeared out of sight. 

Curling up in the corner, I was starting to feel the sting of the scrapes on my arms and knees. The sharp pain of the gash on my scalp. The feel of . . . stuff running down my lap.

I didn’t know how long I spent crying in that corner. I just didn’t want to face the horror of what happened.

But I couldn’t stay here.

I had to move.

Rising on shaking legs, I stumbled out of the alley. 

The sunlight on my skin felt like judgement. Showcasing all the marks. 

Forcing my gaze away from myself. I continued my stagger across the street, through the park, and down the lane. 

Along the way I saw other ‘survivors’. Monsters and Humans shuffling around with shell shocked expressions. Families and friends holding each other. People crying under the watch of Guards and Healers, Police and Medics. 

In the distance I heard sirens, smoke still rising into the sky.

Coming upon a simple white house I tripped up the porch, catching myself on the door.

Clenching my fist, I rained my frustration on the poor door.

In a moment the lock clicked open, the entry swinging wide to reveal this visage of my friend-acquaintance. 

“By the Angel! Your hurt! Come in! In!” She waved me in. Holding back a hug when I flinched at her touch. 

She herded me towards the couch, not stopping until I was curled up (in fetal position) with a blanket (suffocating) and cocoa in hand (burning).

She flicked open a small medicine kit, removing a square of gauze to press to the gash.

“Oh sweetie, What happened?” They asked.

Shaking, a hysterical laugh broke from my lips. Winding down until I was sobbing again.

Meeting her eyes I answered.

“I dropped the apple juice.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You went out to buy apple juice when your city came under attack from a group of skeleton monsters. They had to be boss monsters with the destruction they left in their wake. One skeleton in particular cornered you in an alley. Mercilessly raped you, only to be dragged away by two of the other attackers. One with black tears running from his sockets, another with a large hole in his skull. You stumble away, running to safety as soon as you can. Collapsing on your friend-acquaintance‘s couch. “I dropped the apple juice.”


	2. Doctor's Revelation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader’s life drastically changes with a big reveal. Her entire life gets turned upside down. How will she react to the news?

Here I was waiting in the sterile room of my doctor’s office. The large brevity of exams were finally over. Curled up on the cushioned patient chair-bed-thing, I was fucking about with my phone as I waited for someone to come in. 

The device in question vibrated in my hand as my friend-acquaintance (I think I should just call them a friend already. Letting me crash with them the last couple days is a good-friend-thing right?) texted me in my solitude. 

**Dudette :** Hey you done yet? I ordered some pizza. I mean, it says it’s gonna be a bit. But I’d like you to be back before then so it’s hot and stuff. 

It has been a while, it shouldn’t be that long for a patient with simple injuries? (Not like the others I've seen since that day.)

I messaged her back.

**\- - - - - - :** I don’t think it’s that much longer. Just waiting for results and stuff. 

**Dudette :** What’d they say?

**\- - - - - - :** Well, they rewrapped my shoulder. But it only needs to stay on another couple days. Said it’s healing pretty quickly for a bite.

**Dudette :** What about the scrapes? Did they talk about that?

**\- - - - - - :** I mentioned it like you said, but since they said they’re scabbed over and there's no sign of infection. Their good. Just like, can’t mess with the scabs. 

**Dudette :** They’re*

**\- - - - - - :** omg, shut up.

**\- - - - - - :** no one cares about grammar in texts.

**Dudette :** And the gash on your head? Is that ok?

_ ‘Freaking avoiding the subject.’ _

**\- - - - - - :** Same dealyo as the scrapes. It already healing on it’s own so just need to not mess with it. 

**Dudette :** It seemed pretty bad.

**\- - - - - - :** Apparently head wounds bleed worse than they seem. They don’t think it’s even going to scar. But the bite might.

**Dudette :** Really?! Is there any way to,  _ ya know _ . Get rid of it?

**\- - - - - - :** Cosmetic surgery is a thing  _ ya know _ , but gonna have to wait til it actually heals before I start freaking about that.

The click of the door opening distracted me from the conversation. In the doorway was my doctor, presumably talking to a nurse out of sight. 

**\- - - - - - :** Hey, doctor’s back. See ya soon.

**Dudette :** Later.

As I shuffled my phone away, he entered the room. Shutting the door behind himself. 

I waited patiently as he settled in the small wheeled chair all doctors use. Opening the laptop and the notes taken from the nurses.

Would I need antibiotics or something? I’m not that good at remembering to take pills. I guess my friend could help. But I really need to get back to my apartment. The electricity is supposed to be fixed by tonight.

“Alright! So how are you feeling?” He leads with the usual opener. 

“Fine, all things considered, I guess. Still sore. In several places.” I answered vaguely.

“Can you tell me where?” 

“Uhh, my shoulder obviously. My left knee doesn’t like stairs. My hands a tiny bit, and . . . my hips.” 

As I spoke he typed down his observations. Taking notes in the systems.

“Well your bite wound is all cleaned up now, and the other scrapes should be healed up in a couple days. Especially with all the magic supplements you need for the baby.” 

_ What? _

_. . .. Baby? _

_ The. . . baby? _

“The baby?” I choked out. That had to be a misunderstanding. The only time I had sex. . .  _ ever. _ Was with the. . .

“Did you not know? Then congratulations! Sorry for ruining the surprise like that. Then we need to get you on the proper supplements. As a human carrying a monster child, there's things you need to help the developing Soul.” He said, scrabbling down a rush of words.

“How did you. . . tell?” I asked, it had only been a couple days. There’s no way they could be able to tell. Even with a monster pregnancy. 

“It was with the SOUL Scan you gave. We also looked at the flow of Soul energy. It’s quite interesting, like the veins of the Soul.” 

He flipped out a semi opaque sheet from the papers. The pearly sheen of the page caught the light as he held it up for me. 

On it was a shadowy silhouette of me, an orange flash in the center of the chest. Orangey trailed from that light to the rest of the body. Vines of energy wrapping around my limbs.

_ Tentacles encircling my body. . . _

“-and if you look here you can see the Soul energy shifting to encase the womb in preparation for the pregnancy.” His voice brought me back from the flash back.

Sure enough the paths from the soul (my soul?) had started twining around the abdomen. Tiny tendrils reaching from the larger paths. 

“Now, what we’ve found since the Underground broke and magic was revealed. It is that all pregnancies draw on the Soul of the mother. Now obviously with monsters it has a bigger draw, the Souling needing magic. “

“Can I get an abortion?” I cut off the presentation.

“Excuse me?” 

“Can I have an abortion? I. . . I don’t think I can. . .” I fell off. I didn’t know how to say ‘I don't want to carry my rapist’s child.’ without revealing what happened. Not even my friend knew what happened. I just wanted to forget about it. Push it away. Pretend it never happened.

_ Can’t do that with a parasite in me. _

“What about the other parent?” 

“He’s not in the picture.” 

“. . .oh. . .Did they die in the attack?” He drew his own conclusions.

“. . .Something like that.”  _ They WERE the attack. _

“I am sorry for your loss.” He apologized

He gave a gentle pat to my good shoulder. 

“However, we can’t do abortions with monster souls.” 

“ _ Why not?! _ ” I cried

“Monster Soulings make a bond with their parent’s Soul. Drawing on their energy and magic until they can start producing their own.”

“What does that have to do with an abortion?” 

“Should the child die unnaturally before then, it leaves an open wound in the mother’s Soul. Leading to Falling Down or Death. Because of this no hospital will do an abortion. Not when it leads to certain death.”

“. . .”  _ I don’t want this. _

“If you don’t want to keep the baby, I’m sure there's many families that would love a little baby monster of their own. Adoption is always an option.” 

“. . .”  _ I don’t WANT this. _

“I’m going to give you pamphlets and a list of books to read. Monster pregnancies are easier than human ones, but there are still guidelines to follow.” 

The doctor stood and gathered his papers, “Well I’ll get someone to get those books for you. I wish you the best of luck.”

The door clicking shut was loud in the silence. 

I buried my face in my face in my hands, I didn’t  _ WANT THIS! _

I scream my lungs out. Tearing the silence apart in my grief. 

A nurse of course came to investigate. 

The poor professional came in to me crying horribly. Slowly scratching at my stomach. 

The nurse gently pulled my hands away, wiping my tears in a kleenex. 

Angel bless her. Staying with me until I calmed enough to stop crying. Even staying until another nurse arrived with the papers. 

It was . . . nice. . . being cared for.

With a vague promise to read the notes carefully, and a prescription for magic supplements for the . . .baby. I returned back in a daze. 

Entering the house I went to the couch, flopping over the soft surface. My friend's voice greeted me from the kitchen.

On the tv played an animal planet documentary of some sort. Generic enough for me to lose myself in my thoughts.

_ I’m Pregnant. . . _

_ From the  _ **_monster_ ** _. . . _

_ I don’t want it. . . _

_ But an abortion will kill me. . . _

_ Fuck. _

My friend came in with the pizza on ceramic plates.

“Why can’t you eat pizza out of the box like a normal person?” I asked.

“Why can’t you eat from a plate like a civilized human?” She snapped back.

Giving a huffy laugh, I let the tv cover the silence as we ate.

“ _ Sooo _ . . .what’s with all the papers?” She asked once the food was gone.

“They. . .umm. . .”  _ What should I tell her? _

“They found out that I'm pregnant.”

Her shocked face as the information sunk in was hilarious.

She exploded in action. “Oh my Stars! Congratulations! What gender is it?! Oh, wait you won’t know yet. It’d be nice if it was a boy! A cute little boy! Hold on, should you be eating pizza?”

“Fuck that, I’m not giving up pizza. Also. . .I’m. . . not keeping it.” 

“What? Why not?”

“It was a. . .one-night stand. The . . . father’s not in the picture. I’m not ready for kids. Several reasons.”

“The dad’s not in the picture? Shouldn’t he at least know?”

“. . .Maybe, but I haven’t seen him since the attack on the city.” 

“Was he. . .?”

“I don’t know, maybe.”  _ Hopefully. _

“I. . .see.” 

“I was going to get an abortion when they told me, but apperently aborting a monster fetus will kill the mother.” I admitted.

“A monster baby? Well. . .at least the kiddo can go join a little monster family or something.” She concluded.

“Yeah. . .”

She stood up and gave me a hug. (I had to hold myself back from flinching)

“Don’t worry! I’ll help out however I can. You don’t deal with this alone.” She promised me.

The thought that there was  _ someone _ I knew who would help. It helped a bit. 

_ Yet I couldn’t tell her the truth of this. _

“Thanks, that makes me feel better” I lied.

She gave a bright smile before we settled in to watch snakes in the desert.

  
  


~~~Three Days Later~~~

  
  


The light streaming in from the window fell over my closed eyes.

I curled away from the window, tossing a pillow over my face to block out the morning.

_ Fuck Mornings _

Although I bought a few more minutes with the maneuver, sure enough the first attack by the blasted sun had chased away my chance of more sleep.

Groaning I unwrapped myself from my sanctuary, standing to face the day. (Or at least to face the kitchen.)

My work was shut down for renovations. The company building was ‘unsafe for occupation’. In fact large swaths of the city had been closed off in case some of the taller buildings collapse. 

For now that meant those who could work from home, did. While the others were shuffled to a sister company somewhere to work however they can there.

Thankfully, I was one of the former. Data entry can happen anywhere one has a computer. Just need the relevant people to email me the info.

Which meant, until the others got their shit together. I had nothing to do other than just watch tv. 

_ Paid ‘Vacation’, booyah. _

Wandering into the kitchen, I opened the fridge. I needed to go grocery shopping. Missing my usual day to do so during my stay with my friend.

‘ _Omelette_ ’ . I took out a package of diced ham and shredded cheese, reaching back a moment later to get the eggs.

Bit of this, bit of that, and soon the smell of breakfast started filling the room.

Sliding the egg creation onto a plate, I grabbed a soda from the fridge. Carrying them over to the tv. 

Starting up some cooking competition, my mind drifted back to. . .the baby.

Ever since I found out I had been swinging between utterly hating the parasite, and daydreaming about a little monster wandering around the apartment.

I didn’t want to keep the kid. I couldn’t. I was certain about that. Seeing a skeleton about would just remind me of the incident. 

_ I didn’t want to treat a child like I was treated. _

So logically the best thing to do was carry them to term, and give them up for adoption. 

Like a surrogate. 

A surrogate mother. 

And maybe. . .in the future, (The far far future) they’ll be curious about their birth mother and ask to see me. Hopefully at that time, I’ll be at. . .peace(?) with what happened and can treat them at least civilly.

_ Great plan. _

I sighed.

That’s the best I can go for.

Carry the child, give to adoption, don’t be a bitch.

_ Awesome. _

_ Just Fucking Awesome. _

I quickly shoveled the rest of the omelette.

Leaning into the couch arm, I settled in for a day of laziness. 

  
  


~~~Later that day~~~

  
  


Exiting the front door, I locked it behind me. Leisurely walking down the hall, I pressed the button for the elevator.

As I waited for it to arrive, I adjusted my jacket.  _ I’m going to need to be ready to buy maternity clothes aren’t I? _

I was headed out to a monster bar named Grillby’s. I only went there as a treat every couple or so months. (not that I didn’t like monsters, but I’m not the type to drive to the other side of the city to eat. Even if the food’s amazing.)

As predicted it took half an hour to arrive at the small restaurant. The wooden facade stood alone on a road filled with empty lots and odd warehouses. 

For some reason although it could be four times as big and smack in the middle of downtown, the fire elemental owner instead chose to keep it small and out of the way.

There was even no location of it on the internet. The only mention being people’s social media posts of the great food. 

Pretty much the only way to find it is to have someone who knows where it is to guide you. (Which is how it was for me.)

I smiled at the memory. 

_ A couple years ago after monsters were ‘officially’ granted citizenship, a coworker brought a group of us to the ‘completely awesome monster place’. I was holding onto a sleeve as we crossed to a table.  _

_ We had a great time then, laughing and drinking the night away. The next week, I was feeling particularly Brave. I went back, alone. I stood by the front door, looking over all the tables filled with monsters. (Monsters that rumors said had plenty of practice killing.) And yet no one scorned the lone human. Although there was an open table, I didn’t want to take an entire table to myself.  _

_ So I crossed the breadth of the restaurant to sit at the bar. The fire elemental greeted me with barely a nod. I sat quietly, ordering quickly and politely, and tried not to bother anyone staying focused on my phone. When I was done, I gave a good tip and left. _

_ The next time was easier, as was the next after that, and the ones after those. Until I didn’t blink at the rugged and scarred people to take a spot at the bar top.  _

It was nice returning. The bar had become one of my ‘special treats’. Something that I crave after a bad day. Or just need a reward after hard work. 

Locking up my car, my feet crunched over the gravel in front. The porch area was immaculately clean as usual. Not even a single leaf littered the space.

The front door jangled as I pulled it open. A single bell hanging from the frame ringing when it swung wide.

Inside was the edge of warm-warm. Enough to make you flush walking in. 

Most of the tables were filled. I recognised the lot of them. At the round table by the door were the Dogi, dog monsters that were members of the Guard. Dogamy and Dogaressa, Greater Dog, Lesser Dog, and Doggo all played poker there. Over bowls of kibble of course. 

Drunk Bun was half-way passed out in the first booth. Big Mouth wasn’t here at the moment, his usual booth next to Bun’s was open. 

Ugly Fish and Red Bird slouched together at the end of the bar. With Punk Hamster at the other end nursing his drink. 

Letting the door shut, I made my way to my usual spot at the bartop. 

As I passed the Dogi table, Dogamy and Dogaressa froze. 

“Human wait.”

(Human stop)

They spoke. 

It wasn’t the first time they asked me to stop. Before it was because I was on my period and they were concerned about the scent. 

Holding where I was, I stayed still as the couple circled me. Sniffing from top to bottom. 

Suddenly stopping, they stared at each other. Speaking in a fury of yips and barks. The other Dogi listening to whatever they were saying, broke out in barks and howling. Now the entire bar was watching the scene. 

Even Grillby himself had stopped cleaning glasses to watch. The purple flame’s mouth hung slightly open. 

_ What the hell was going on?! _

Unnerved at the odd attention. I stepped away and speed walked to the bar stool. It seemed the entire place was staring at me. 

Settling on the cushioned seat, I greeted the elemental. “Hey Grillby, how’s it going?” 

The fire monster stayed still, unlike his usual grumpy reactions. (Even the ‘calm’ bartender had his moments.)

“Hey, Grillby? You ok there?” I waved my hand. (Not too close, I know the dangers of his fire.)

Now he jolted, the glass slipping out of his hand before a last minute catch saved it. He quickly set it on the counter before it could escape.

“Umm, I think I would like my second usual today. . .except I . .  _ I can’t have alcohol, can I _ . . .I’ll replace my drink with a Midnight Dream.” I dropped to a murmur as I considered my order. 

He gave a simple nod before retreating behind the ‘fire exit’ with haste. It was strange, usually he waited a moment. Passive-aggressively wasting time before working a human’s order. 

_ Everyone’s acting odd. _

Ignoring the stares, I pulled out my phone to scroll tumblr as I waited. 

Though I didn’t need to wait long. In a blink Grillby was back with the drink. With a tap, the drink was placed in front of me. The tall glass was filled with a blue-black liquid, yet white sparks swirled around. Looking just like a nighttime sky. 

_ Pitch black liquid dripping. _

. . .maybe I shouldn’t have ordered this drink.

But I was thirsty regardless, I couldn’t let this ruin my favorite things as well. 

Taking a deep drink, the cool liquid filled my mouth. The familiar lavender-blackberry-vanilla flavor helped soothe my nerves. Yet it felt different than I remembered. The magic of the drink was usually. . .softer than this. I recalled it being a bare hum against my tongue. Now it violently fizzed in my mouth. Almost burning on the way down, warming my chest. 

I breathed out tiny stars into the air. Shimmering before they faded after a bare moment. I spent some time taking small sips. Trying to get used to the  _ super drink _ Grillby handed me. 

_ Did he give me a monster’s drink? _

_ But the others don’t do non-alcoholic brews. _

_ And he doesn’t make mistakes. _

The door jangled. Signaling a newcomer. 

Twisting in my seat, I watched as the door revealed a monster.

_ A skeleton monster. _

I shoved the threatening memories down. That wasn’t the  **monster** , and it wasn’t either of his two flunkies. 

This was the regular of the bar, Sans The Skeleton. His red turtleneck was in good shape. Black shorts and untied tennis shoes. A single necklace fell from his neck. On it was a four pointed golden star. The single gold tooth flashing in his sharped chompers. His scar couldn’t be seen from my angle but I knew it was there, crossing over his eye socket. His smirk was lazily resting on his face as he sauntered to the bar. (He wasn't wearing a golden flower crown today.)

“Hey mutts, anything interesting?” His red eyes flashed as he greeted the Dogi. 

They replied in a surge of barks and growls. The skeleton listened intently before rocking back in shock. His eye sockets went wide as he shoved his hand into his pockets.

“Ain’t that right?” He asked, leveling his gaze on me. 

Unsettled from the resurgence of attention, I turned back to my drink. Taking a hasty sip before half-flinching at the strong magic. 

My willful ignorance didn’t protect me. The leather of the seat next to me squeaked as Sans took the chair. 

_ He usually sat a couple seats away from others whenever he could. The bartop is mostly empty, what’s going on today?! _

“Hey there princess~ How are you today?” A voice asked from my side. 

I looked at the skeleton watching me before glancing away.

“Yeah, I waz talking to you. Don’tcha know it’s  _ polite _ to answer when someone asked ya a question?” 

I turned sideways towards him. “Sorry, I’m not used to getting attention here. Everyone’s acting strange.” I mentioned it to him. Maybe as a regular he knew what was going on.

“S’not everyday something like ‘dis happens.” His eyelights ran up and down my body. It felt more . . . calculating then leering. (Then again I've never seen him flirt before.)

“Like what?” I asked. Looking over the bar. There were still monsters casting glances at me.

“Yer pregnant, aren’t ya?” He asked himself.

Choking on nothing, I looked away. Looking anywhere in the room but him. 

A rumbling laugh rolled over. “Ya don’t need to be embarrassed ‘bout it. Any stronger monster is going to sense when someones prego with a Boss Monster.” 

“Boss Monster?” The term sounded vaguely familiar, but I couldn’t place it.

“Boss Monsters are stronger ‘den other monsters, a cut above the rest, the cream of the crop. They are meant to watch over and guide ‘dose weaker then ‘dem.” He explained.

_ I wouldn’t be surprised if the  _ **_monster_ ** _ was a Boss. Makes sense being able to cause such destruction.  _

“Drink.” Sans ordered

“What?” 

He nodded towards my cup. “Keep drinking.”

Taking another sip, I covered my mouth as I rode out the wave of magic again. “It’s stronger than I’m used to.” I said when I could speak again. I nudged the beverage a little further away.

A boney hand reached out and pushed it back. “Supposed to be. Ya need more magic to carry a Boss Monster.”

“So Grillby boosted my drink on purpose?” I questioned. 

Sans scoffed at that. “Wouldn’t be surprised if he knew before the mutt couple sniffed it out. Hot stuff is a Boss Monster himself.” 

I looked toward the fire exit. “Really?” 

“Yup” He popped the p. “Drink.”

I glared at him. 

He only raised a brow at my (not so scary) look.

I huffed before taking a drink.

Swallowing quickly, I rode out the surges of magic over and over as I took several mouthfuls. 

When the cup was half empty, I pushed it away again. Resting my head on the cool counter as I rubbed my palm against the humming in my chest.

Sans laughed at my expression. “Get used to it, princess. It’ll be like this til that brat is born.” 

Now I raised my own brow at him. “I don’t come here that often Sans.”

“Don’t matter kiddo, every monster in the city will know you’re carrying a Boss Monster before the weeks out.”

_ Fucking hell _

Grillby broke in at that moment. The bowl of beef stew was steaming. When I cupped my hands around the bowl, the heat sunk into my skin. 

He didn’t stop there, he also placed sides of mac and cheese, vegetable medley, fruit salad, and a small loaf of whole wheat bread. 

I stared with wide eyes at all the food. 

“Grillby, what. . .the  _ FUCK?! _ ” 

The elemental’s flames sparked as he pointed at the bounty before pointing at me. He then stepped away to get more kibble. 

Looking back at the skeleton next to me. “ _ Sans, what the fuck?! _ ”

The bone dude was lost in the land of chuckles. Face buried in his arms as he tried to stifle his giggles. 

“ _ Sans?! _ ” 

He only waved me off as he sat up to wipe away some tears. “Sorry about that. First time I’ve seen him so  _ fired up  _ about something so  _ sweet _ .”

I groaned as the pun sunk in. “You’re terrible.”

In order to avoid interacting with the jokester I took a bite of the stew. 

That was a mistake. 

If the drink was a buzz, the stew was a punch in the face. Magic so concentrated that all I could taste was the burn of it.

Sans broke into full howling laughter, banging his hands on the bar in an attempt to get control.

“Dude! It’s not that funny!” I said as I took a bite of the cheesy pasta. This had to have weaker magic.

Nope.

Just as strong as the stew.

As I choked down the bite. Sans found a second wind. His laughter ringing through the room.

_ He couldn’t have. _

I tried the rest of the dishes, vegetables, bread, even the  _ fruit salad _ were the same. 

Everything was super concentrated with magic. 

“What the hell?!” I asked the poor food.

“Is it not  _ to your taste _ Buddy?” 

“Sans.”

“I guess not everyone can  _ handle the heat _ .” 

“Sans no.”

“Hey, don’t let it  _ burn you up. _ ”

“ _ Sans stop. _ ”

“Just need to get used to the  _ spice of life _ .” 

“You’re about to get this foot up your ass if you don’t  _ stop _ .” I growled

“Heh heh eh, regardless of the  _ sharp _ words kid. Finish your food so ya can get to the  _ sweet _ stuff.”

“Ignoring the sucker punch of magic, there’s no way I can finish all this.”

“Grillbz ain’t gunna let ya leave til ya do.” Sans nodded towards the bartender, who upon sensing our gazes on him. Looked over, pointed at the food, and pointed at me. Turning away to throw a glass at Ugly Fish and Red Bird when their argument got too loud. 

“Fuck” 

“Welp, eat up kid.”

Staring at all the food, I reiterated.

“ _ Fuck. . . _ ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reader is prego! A week (in universe) has passed, and the first signs of pregnancy have started.
> 
> And yes Reader has an orange Soul. Her trait is Bravery. 
> 
> Also bonus points if you can guess what AU the Reader lives in! (the hint is in the Grillby’s scene)
> 
> Let me know what you thought of this part!


	3. Nesting Instinct

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There’s a certain someone who wants to meet you!

**~~~ Two weeks pregnant ~~~**

  
  


It had been a  _ week _ ! And they were  _ still _ at it!

Just as Sans predicted, (hell it was  _ faster _ than he predicted.) All the monsters in the city had learned about the pregnancy by the end of the week. (End of the next day)

Everywhere I went there were monsters giving me stuff. Like food, toys, baby books, food, clothes, food, advice, extra hands for errands, and  _ food _ .

_ So much food. _

_ Stop giving me food. _

Besides that I went to Grillby’s every day. 

Not because I  _ wanted to _ . Oh no.

_ Because Sans dragged me out of my house for lunch or dinner everyday. _

I have no idea how he found out where I lived.

But the first time he teleported into my apartment, I threw a hardcover book at him.

_ Serves you right for not knocking _ . 

_. . .  _

_ Ok, I was sorry about it. . .Only a little bit. _

Either way he forgave me for it.

And now here he was. . .in my apartment. . . _ AGAIN. _

“Can’t you just tell them that I’m not feeling well or something?”

“That’d have the opposite effect kiddo. No monster is gunna want to hear dat the human carrying the new boss monster is ill.” The smug bastard said from his position on the chair by the couch.

Then again it’s not like he could muster up anything other than amusement at the sight of me at the moment.

Here, on the couch. Curled up in a nest of blankets and pillows. Snacking on brownies. Watching an anime an odd yellow dinosaur monster gave me a couple days ago.

Yes, the very picture of a capable adult. 

Regardless of my new found sense of  _ Sass _ . I was completely comfortable in my cocoon and had no intention of leaving.

“Then tell them to  _ fuck off _ . I’m tired of you guys coddling me.”

_ I didn’t deserve it. _

I looked back over at him lounging in that chair. 

_ The picture of someone who doesn’t give a fuck _ .

“I would, since ya asked  _ so nicely _ . But the Queen doesn’t like getting refused. And I like my coccyx where it is.” 

_ Hold up. . . _

“The  _ QUEEN!!?! _ ” I screeched.

The goat monster was the ambassador between the two races. There was no human on earth that didn’t know her, or the King who listened to her.

She was not only the monster who greeted the young human when they fell into the underground. But she was considered their mother as well. 

Spending her life to represent the values the child taught them.

“Yup.”

“The  _ QUEEN  _ wants to see me.”

“ _ Yup. _ ”

“What the  _ FUCK?! _ ” 

“Ya get knocked up with a monster brat, a  _ boss  _ one at that, and ya don’t think the royals would take notice?”

“Sans, I’m just a human that had a one night stand! I’m not qualified for a meeting with Monster Royalty!”

The monster gave me a strange look. 

“What?” I asked

“I think there’s more to it than just a ‘one night stand’. Ain’t that right?” He challenged

I froze, I’d forgotten that the skeleton in front of me was known not only for his lazily rough persona, but also for his almost-clairvoyant skill for reading people.

“But that ain’t my business.” Sans said into my silence.

“. . .You’re not going to ask me about it?” 

For someone who made it his business to find out the  _ what’s what _ . . . he sure let that go easily.

_ Or could it be he already knows? _

“Nah, doesn’t matter. No one really cares who the other parent is.” He shrugged “At the moment I care more about getting your ass to Tori.”

“You’re on nickname status with the Queen?” I snuggled further into the blankets.

_ He can drag me out if he wants me to leave the house today _ .

“. . .We were both close with the kid. . .” He said after a moment.

That’s right, Sans was also close with the human ‘savior’ of monsters. 

I’d never heard it confirmed. But supposedly the skeleton monster was the one who escorted them through the Underground.

It was easy to forget when he wasn’t wearing the crown of golden flowers that were the Angel’s symbol.

Distracted by my forgetfulness, I didn’t hear the ‘ping’ of magic being cast.

Next thing I notice, I’m being ripped from my fluffy nest to float above the couch. 

A faint blue glow emanated from my chest as the jerk’s gravity magic carried me to my closet. 

Dispelling his magic, I was unceremoniously dropped among my various outfits. 

“Just, get dressed kiddo. Or I’ll just bring you in yer pajamas.”

Shutting the door on me, I was left alone to bemoan my existence beside my textile brethren.

After spending a moment contemplating the idea of making a new nest here. (I’d save that idea for another day.) I pretended I was an actual adult and got dressed.

A pair of my ‘comfortable jeans, a nicer pair of sneakers, a warm sweater blouse, and a nod to formality with a pretty necklace and bracelet.

When I exited Sans was spread out on my bedspread. Seemingly asleep.

_ Maybe I could go back to my nest? _

“Alright, let’s get moving.”

_ Fuck. _

“Can’t we just postpone it? Seriously?”

“Again, if ya want the Queen showing up at yer doorstep. Then go ahead.” He hopped off the bed, holding out his hand.

I stared at the skeletal hand, he waited patiently for me to drop my childishness for a moment.

_ Which I did, eventually _ .

Holding tightly to his hand, I clenched my eyes shut as we moved through his shortcut.

_ First time I was pulled through one of his teleports, my eyes were open. My sight filled with the flash of endless  _ **_nothing_ ** _.  _

Now I just had to brace against the bone chilling cold. 

_ Which always seemed to linger, even after staying close to Grillby and his flames. _

Once Sans tugged his hand free, I knew we had arrived. 

Opening my eyes I found myself standing in front of grand doors, in a golden hallway.

Sans knocked on the heavy doors.

_ Knock knock _ .

“Who’s there?” a feminine voice asked.

_ The Queen _ .

“Dejav.” Sans answered

_ What? _

“Dejav who?”

_ Oh, you’ve got to be kidding me. _

“Knock Knock!” he rapped his knuckles on the door again in imitation of his words.

The door opened to raucous laughter

On the other side was a tall goat monster. Dressed in a simple black robe with the monster’s Deltarune symbol on the chest.

The Queen smiled at her old friend, yet when her gaze leveled on me her expression flattened to polite tolerance.

We followed her into the grand hall. There were golden flowers in planters everywhere in the room. Their gentle scent filling the air.

In the center of the room was a very large round table, one side had two very large thrones. 

This must be the council room for the monster monarchy.

There was a simple tea setting at two of the smaller chairs around the table.

“Sans, Flowey, If you would.” The Queen spoke.

Sans gave me a shrug before picking up a flower pot with a single golden flower.

_ Did that flower have a face? _

Then disappearing into one of his shortcuts.

Leaving me alone with the Queen.

I stood awkwardly looking around the plain room.

“Take a seat.” She commanded.

Grabbing a seat at one of the settings, I fiddled with the small plate as she filled a tea cup with tea. Placing it in front of me.

“Golden Flower Tea. Naturally infused with strong magic, yet still light enough to drink often. A need for any expecting mother.”

I lifted the cup for a small sip. It had a light herbal-honey taste. Sweet.

“I called you here for a very simple question.” She continued.

“Who is the father?” 

My hand clenched on the teacup, spilling onto the table.

“Does it matter?” I asked. Trying to find something to mop up the spilled liquid.

“It does. Not only will the child need a monster parent. But various monsters also have various needs. It would be helpful to know their traits before they are born.“

“You can find out when they’re born.” 

“Yes, we can. Yet in order to find a compatible family to raise the child, it would be best to start culling possibilities now. A snow drake can’t live with fire elementals after all.”

“You know about. . .?”

“Yes, we are aware of your desire to give out the child for adoption. Which brings up some  _ other questions _ .” She gave a side glance. 

“Those can wait for another time.” 

“For now enjoy your tea. You have a lot to learn, so stay quiet and listen.”

I took another sip of the tea, and grabbed a cookie. 

“Alright, Young one. I shall start with the need for magical exercise.”

  
  
  


~~~ Elsewhere in the Multiverse ~~~

  
  
  


A small skeleton walked up the driveway to a large house in the surface timeline. The house was decorated with gyftmas lights even though the holiday had passed months ago. (In this Universe at least.)

Knocking on the wooden door, he waited patiently for his friend living inside to answer. 

Their approach to the door was clearly heard with a tumble of boots and a hollered “I GOT IT PAPY!” 

The entrance opened to the face of his long time friend. 

Blueberry. 

The other skeleton was one of the original ‘Star Sanses’. The trio of guardians and protectors of the Multiverse. Made of Blueberry, Their mutual friend Ink, and himself- 

“Dream!” Blue greeted. “It’s Good To See You!”

“Blue, it’s been a while.” He said. 

Walking past the blue-colored skeleton, he entered the living room of the house the UnderSwap brother’s lived in. 

The place was decorated much like their Underground house. Simply bigger and far more decorations now that they were free from resets.

It was still a mystery to the Star Council and their allies as to why the human stopped so suddenly. Allowing the monsters to live on the surface. (For good seemingly)

It wasn’t that uncommon for the fallen humans to take a ‘break’ of one or two years on the surface before sending them all back Underground with a Reset. Yet now it was approaching 17 years on the surface for the original UnderSwap universe. Still the human showed no sign of resetting anytime soon. 

It was a general conscientious of the cynical Judges of the Council that the human was simply playing the long game. Waiting until Stretch finally relaxed his guard before taking them back into the loop.

He himself had a more hopeful outlook. He hoped that this was a sign of a Universe with a surviving fallen human getting it’s ‘Happy Ending’ so to speak.

“Did You Want Anything To Drink?” Blue asked on his way to the kitchen.

“Some lemonade would be great, thank you.” He said on his way to a seat in front of the tv.

Sprawled out on the couch was Blue’s brother, known as Stretch to the Multiverse.

“Yo.” The lanky skeleton gave a two finger wave before relaxing back into the old couch. 

“Hello Stretch. How are you doing?” He asked out of habit.

“ ‘m good, not much to talk about around here.” The Papyrus shrugged.

_ Translation - ‘Still peaceful.’ _

(Or at least peaceful enough he didn’t feel the need to talk about to the Guardian.)

“That’s good to hear.” Dream agreed.

“Yeah, well. You kinda get used to -”

Stretch’s words were interrupted by a loud  _ BANG _ as the front door was kicked open.

Skipping into the room was none other than Ink, The God of Creation. The paint splattered skeleton was carrying one of his many sketchbooks, he must have been in the DoodleSphere when Dream sent him the message.

“Heya! What’s up?” The Creator asked as he hopped onto the open chair.

“There’s just something small I wished to discuss. This shouldn’t take long.” Dream answered.

“There’s never anything ‘small’ when it comes to these meetings.” Stretch drawled.

“This hopefully is small.” He said as Blue returned with a tray of drinks.

Handing Dream a glass of lemonade, Ink a mug of hot chocolate (with lots of marshmallows), and keeping a cup of milk for himself.

“Bro,  _ Honey _ .” Stretch whined. 

“I Am Not Going To Enable Your Addictions Papy.” Blue scolded as he pushed his brother’s legs to make room for himself on the couch.

“ _ Nyeh. _ ” The older brother mumbled as he pulled out a bottle of honey from his hoodie to drink under Blue’s disapproving gaze.

“What’s Going On Dream?” Blue redirected the conversation.

“It concerns the FlowerFell Universe Nightmare’s gang attacked a couple months ago Multiverse Time.”

“Which one was that?” The lazy skeleton asked between sips of honey.

“FlowerFell 87, I remembered because of how odd the attack was.” He answered

“Right! I think I still have my note about it!” Ink checked his scarf for the relevant reminder.

“It Was Strange To Be Sure. But Not That Odd For The Dark Sanses To Attack A Universe Without Nightmare.” Blue considered.

“I still believe Nightmare was leading the attack. The path of destruction when we had arrived was too precise. The gang tends to be more . . .disorganised . . .without Nightmare keeping them in line.”

“Then how come you didn’t get to fight him?” Ink asked.

“I. . .still don’t know.” Dream admitted.

“What happened there? All I heard from Outer is that when you guys showed up only Dust and Cross fought. With Killer running off with Horror somewhere.” Stretch remembered.

“That’s just it, Nightmare never showed himself. And Dust and Cross retreated after only a few minutes. They seemed distracted the entire time as well.” He thought aloud.

_ The entire encounter was strange. He wouldn’t have thought twice about it if not for - _

“But that’s not all.”

“What Is It?” Blue asked

“Ever since that attack I’ve been sensing Nightmare’s magic emanating from that Universe.”

“Are you sure it’s just not lingering negativity from the attack? It’s not that uncommon for some AUs to have trouble recovering from such destruction.” Stretch explained away.

“Perhaps, but this had gone on for quite some time. Common Multiverse Time at least. Furthermore it feels distinctly like Nightmare’s energy. Or at least. . .like a construct created from his magic. And it’s been growing stronger, not weaker.” The Guardian tried to explain the unusual feeling.

“It’s still not the first time you’ve gotten confused with negative AUs.” Ink returned to his artwork. Only barely paying attention to the conversation.

“Which is why I’m not raising the alarm yet. I intend to go and investigate personally. If it’s nothing, just the people still hurting after the attack, I’ll spend a moment to spread positivity. If my brother had left some kind of construct behind, then I can take care of it.” He stated his plans.

“What If It’s A Trap?” Blue fretted.

“I can just call for help. Ink at least can be summoned quickly.” They looked at the artist, who upon noticing the attention looked up in surprise.

“What? Did I miss something?” his eye light flickered in between shapes.

Ignoring the confused god, Dream continued “And I’m not that blind, I’ll stay on guard. If the trap is too much for me, I’ll at least send out a message.”

“Will you make contact with the Sans?” Stretch asked as he dropped the empty honey bottle to the floor. . .only to pull out a new bottle.

“PAPY!” Blue groaned in distaste.

“Not unless it’s an emergency. This shouldn’t take long. I’d rather not get the Judge nervous unless I have to.” 

Stretch winced “That’s fair.” 

It was a running joke in the Star Council about all the small things the Judges have twisted themselves into paranoid messes over.

“Is There Anything I Can Do To Help?” Blue asked.

“Could you see who’s willing to stay on standby? I don’t intend to leave until tomorrow.”

The other skeleton nodded. Blue could always be counted on to help keep track of all the Judges and their projects.

_ Among the other things he could be trusted with. _

“I think that’s it, unless there’s anything else to announce?” Dream asked.

The group spoke in the negative. The Guardian gently set his glass onto the coffee table before standing.

As he passed the other three skeletons, he heard Ink ask Blue what they were talking about.

The God of Creation was one of his best friends. So he accepted Ink’s forgetfulness. Plus he wasn’t needed for this mission right now, so he didn’t need to make sure Ink made a note on his scarf for it.

Exiting the house to Blue’s shouted goodbye (and Stretch’s mumbled one.) He decided to walk through the surface timeline for a moment. Soak in the much needed positivity. 

Yet he barely got a few houses down before he heard someone shouting his name.

“ _ DREEEAAAMMMMMM!!! _ ” 

Looking back he found Ink sprinting after him. 

“Glad I caught you! I have something to tell you!” The other said once he caught up.

“What is it?” Knowing the other it could be anything from a few hundred AUs got destroyed to he got a cupcake from Cafe!Sans.

“It was. . .! Umm. . .Hold on a moment!” The God examined his scarf, scanning it for whatever message he needed to share.

Dream waited patiently, it wasn’t good to brush off his friend. (Even if he wasn’t in the mood for one of Ink’s rambles about colors.) Especially on the off chance Ink had something dangerous to talk about.

“Right!” He shouted as the other found it. “I wanted to tell you the Creators were getting excited over a FlowerFell Universe! They seemed particularly interested in someone in it.” 

_ Dangerous indeed. _

“Is it the same FlowerFell as the one I’m investigating?” He asked.

If it was, then it would be almost certain his mission would be dangerous. The ‘Creators’ that Ink sensed and helped always paid attention to chaotic and threatening events. 

But then who was the person they were focused on?

Logically it would be the one who could be springing an ambush. Yet on the other hand the ‘Creators’ also took interest in the birth of a new AU. But since this was simply another FlowerFell copy, it was unlikely it was turning into a new AU. OutCodes were also a thing they paid attention to. It could be possible a new OutCode was being born.

There were simply too many options.

“I don’t know! I can’t wait to see what they’re so excited about!!” Ink exclaimed, practically vibrating in anticipation.

So best case scenario, the ‘Creators’ are watching a different FlowerFell entirely. And the negativity is just leftover trouble from the attack.

Worst case. . .It's a dangerous trap. Nightmare. . .His brother. . .doesn’t hold back in his schemes. 

“Let me know if there’s anything interesting on your trip! Ok?! See you later!!” Ink whipped out Broomy, his giant paintbrush, and disappeared into the resulting ink puddle without waiting for a reply.

That was Ink, dropping something like this on him before leaving in a flash.

He sighed, resuming his walk towards the inner city.

Mulling over the news, he tried to think about who the person was.

Typically it would be either the Sans, Papyrus, or fallen human that could change the path of a Universe.

It was a FlowerFell Universe. . .The ‘Frisk’ of that Universe was dead.

When they fought off Dust and Cross (and the resulting cleanup) they had the chance to talk with the Sans a bit. There was nothing at the time that gave off the sense of anything out of character. 

It was possible something had changed since then, the flow of time between Universes were unpredictable. It could be anywhere from a few hours to several years had passed in the Local Universe Time. 

No time or too much time.

This is why the Star Council based their schedule off of DreamTale. It had no Resets or Reloads. So it had a stable timeline. 

_ It made him feel connected to his home Universe. Even though he couldn’t visit for too long. _

What about the Papyrus? They didn’t see him during their time there. It’s possible the taller skeleton was the one they were fixating on.

He would check in on him during his trip. If the younger skeleton was turning into an OutCode it would be good to open communication with him. The various OutCodes of the Multiverse were . . . unpredictable. . .to put it lightly. If he wanted a new OutCode to be at least slightly friendly with the Star Council, he would have to start before the change completed. 

Stopping in the middle of a park, he watched as children played in and around the playground. 

The positivity in the air bolstered his energy. Mood improving as he saw all the smiles and playfulness.

_ This was why he still fought, day by day, to protect Positivity. _

He hoped that whoever it was the ‘Creators’ were watching over. That they were happy, with whatever was happening to them.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_ “GOD DAMN IT GRILLBY! STOP GIVING ME FOOD!” _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It seems the Star Trio have caught onto the trail of our poor reader!
> 
> What will happen when the Guardian of Positivity meets the pregnant human? Especially since she’s carrying his corrupted brother’s kid?
> 
> Can anyone say ‘Overprotective Brother-In-Law’? XD


	4. Day of Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream visits! Nuff said.

**~~~Two Weeks Two Days Pregnant~~~**

  
  


Dream walked the streets of FlowerFell 87. The overall emotional balance of the Au was . . .  _ positive? _

He was feeling an overwhelming surge of power from the pure positivity the Universe was giving off. Monsters all over the city were filled with such  _ hope _ . Something had caused the freed monsters to be so upbeat. 

Stars, now that he was actually inside the Universe he’d lost the sense of the negativity from before. Everything was just so  _ bright _ . Not even in UnderSwap, where the AU was free above ground, was it this positive.

Having already talked to the Sans and the Papyrus here (as well as some of the other monsters) he had come to a couple conclusions.

.1.There has been no sign of Nightmare or any of his gang since the attack little over two weeks ago. (Local Universe Time)

.2.No OutCodes were being born. There was no hint of the ‘twist’ of fate or code or whatever it was that gave birth to them.

.3.There was a new Boss Monster being born.

That last one threw him off guard. At first he thought maybe that the Toriel and Asgore here got back together and were having another goatling. 

_ Nope _ . 

According to the little he heard from the monsters on ‘the street’ and the slight words of the Sans. (The little he heard, the monsters were defensive against strangers) - 

_ It was a human carrying the Boss Monster _ .

He had never heard of a human/monster pregnancy. 

Furthermore  _ no one knew who the monster parent was _ . 

Apparently the human was keeping her mouth sealed about the mysterious sire. 

Having no other explanation for the strange feeling coming from this AU, he was currently on the search for this human. 

All the monsters he had asked about the location of the human about had clammed up and gave off a threatening intent that reminded Dream that although they were living peacefully on the surface. . .  _ they were still Fell monsters _ . 

So for now he was on his own. He had been searching the city for several hours now. 

_ And still no sign of - _

The Guardian stumbled to a stop, earning a couple odd looks from others. 

_ There! _

_ The Negativity! _

_ Nightmare’s negativity! _

But not quite. . .

Sensing it again, ‘closer’, he felt it wasn’t ‘pure’.

_ A blending. _

Leaving the search for the human for later. He left the main street, chasing down the source he sensed.

He ducked through crowds and past stores. With his speed he found himself in front of a monster orientated department store.

_ Inside was the source _ .

Bearing one of his warm smiles he cautiously entered the store. Carefully maintaining a friendly aura he made his way ever closer to the source of the negativity that felt so similar to his brother’s.

He just passed the home section when he overheard something  _ interesting _ .

“That was  _ the _ human?”

“That was them!”

“In the baby section! So maternal!”

“They’ll be such a great mom!”

_ The human was here? _

_ Convenient _ .

_ Or not?  _

_ The baby section was in the same direction as the source. _

_ Was the human in danger?! _

Picking up his pace to a hasty jog he dropped any illusion of calm. Magic sparking as he prepared for a possible fight.

The source was close.  _ So close _ . It was fainter than Nightmare’s usual aura of negativity, but it still held the ‘taste’ of the corrupted Guardian.

Skidding around an aisle he stared straight at the . . .  _ source _ ?

_ Where was the source? _

The only thing in the lane was a single human sitting criss-cross staring at the wall of toddler clothes with her face in her hands.

As if aware of his scrutiny she turned to look at him. Her eyes were vacant, as if the human didn’t know why she was there. Then with a (welcome) spark her gaze filled with annoyance.

“What the hell do you want? I told everyone I wanted to be left alone.” 

The human felt. . . off. There was something going on with her Soul. But her dark emotions were clouding his sense of her.

_ Despair, Fear, Loathing, Fear, Hate, Grief, Disgust, Anxiety.  _

_ But an echo of something else as well? _

“Alright weirdo, see you . . . never hopefully.” The human stood, edging around him. 

Reaching out he grabbed her arm.

“Hey!”

“You. . . You’re pregnant!”

_ That . . . That’s impossible! _

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


_ What the hell was this guy’s problem?! _

“Everyone freaking knows that! Let go!”

I pulled at his grip but the yellow skeleton held strong.

_ What was with stupid skeletons and their stupid strength?! _

“Who was it?” The strange monster asked, he seemed frantic?

_ Another asshole that doesn’t know how to mind their own business. _

“Doesn’t matter! Let go of me!” 

**_Arms held down, can’t move-_ **

No! 

“Was it a skeleton covered in a black tar-like substance?!” He questioned

I froze, the blood draining from my face.

**_How?! How did he know?!!_ **

“So he did- ughh!” I kicked out his kneecap. Sending the questioning skeleton tumbling into the shelves, leaving him grasping for purchase. Bolting I ran from the store. I didn’t stop until I was back home. 

Slamming all the locks shut I threw my bag down. Running around the house, I flicked on every single light in the apartment. Hiding away in my bedroom. Curling up under the covers. Trying to stifle my shaking.

**_He’s not here._ **

**_Not here._ **

**_Not here._ **

**_Not HERE._ **

“You ok kid?” 

I screamed at the rumbling voice. Kicking at the covers that hid me. 

**_PLEASE NO!_ **

**_NO! NO! NO! PLEASE!_ **

“Kid! Hey! Kid! Calm down! It’s just me!” 

Unknown hands clawed at my arms.

**_NO! LET GO!_ **

**_LET GO! LET GO! LET GO!_ **

“Human! Stop! Oi!”

* _ Ping _ * 

_ Gravity flips _

The blanket untangled from me as I was lifted into the air.

Floating weightlessly above my bed I clawed for breath as I gazed aimlessly at the floor below.

“Kid? Breathe. It’s alright. It’s Sans. It’s just me.” The voice continued.

Eyes drifting, my sight finally landed on the other.

I first recognized the bright red turtleneck, then the four pointed star around his neck.

“You back with me? It’s Sans. Remember? Your Grillby’s buddy?” 

_ Sans. . . _

_ Sans! _

I cried in relief.

**_It wasn’t him._ **

**_Not HIM._ **

Gravity slowly resumed it’s hold on me. I drifted down into Sans’s outstretched arms.

Shushing my cries, my bar friend carried me to the couch. Let me cry my gross human tears all over his shorts until my eyes couldn’t give anymore.

“. . . sorry.” 

“Not the first time kid.” Sans seemed to forgive me for a lot.

“I got a report our own little ‘Boss Human’ was running panicked through the street. . .”

_ Now this is when he asks. . . _ My hand clenched on the black shorts under my head.

“. . . Is there anyone I need to have a  _ good time _ with?” 

_ What? _

Catching on my expression, Sans continued.

“Right now, you are the  _ most important person  _ in the city. Hell, the entire  _ planet _ . Did ya really think we wouldn’t raise hell if someone  _ dared _ to so much as  _ upset _ the human carrying a new  _ Boss Monster _ ?” 

“. . . Well if you put it  _ that way. _ ” 

“No other fuckin’ way to put it.” Sans scoffed. This phalanges running over my hair.

A new gentle silence filled my home. The slight skritch of his claw running over my head was . . . nice. 

“I’m fucking turning on the TV.” He declared before, of course, pulling up a sci-fi movie.

“. . . and you’re still coming into Grillby’s tonight.”

“Fuck off.”

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


When the Guardian of Positivity stumbled through a portal straight into the Star Council room where several Judges were shooting the shit before dropping to his knees. It put everyone on edge.

Dream didn’t react to anyone. Just sat there in introspection. Even as the Judges tried to ask what happened.

_ What shocked the Guardian so badly? _

“I’m getting my bro. Blue can calm him.” Stretch moved to shortcut back to the machine.

A yellow glove grabbed onto the retreating orange hoodie.

“ _ D. .n’t _ ”

“Dream!”

“What is it?” 

“You back with us?”

“Get Blue!”

“ _ Do. ’t . . .et. . .Bl. . . _ ”

Stretch crouched next to the small skeleton. “Buddy, you need to speak up. We can’t hear you.”

Dream breathed heavily, like he couldn’t drag in enough air into his (nonexistent) lungs. The Guardian’s golden eyelights flashed to the Swap Judge, pinning him under their gaze. He’d never seen the Guardian soo. . .  _ serious. _

“ _ Don’t get Blue! _ ” Dream ordered. . . _ ordered! _

The Judges had never seen Dream use his ‘authority’ in the Council so directly.

“Uhh Bud, Blue’s the best with cheering you up. Positivity and all that right? Why don’t get you seated and-”

“I  _ said, _ Don’t. Get. Him.” The Guardian stood on shaky legs before marching over to the seat marked with a golden sun. 

“In fact,” Dream spoke as he collapsed into the chair, “make sure he doesn’t enter the Star Universe for the rest of today.” 

“Any reason we’re leaving the damn Blueberry out of this? I thought you said-”

“Red! I know what I said! But this is more serious than talk of new AUs or what the humans are doing! I- We can’t let Blue’s  _ ‘friendship’ _ with the Dark Sanses lead this information back to my brother!” Dream snapped at the Fell skeleton.

“S-sorry.” He said in the resulting silence. “I-It’s -” Dream dropped into his crossed arms.

A short clap interrupted the murmuring Judges. The attention refocused onto Classic.

“We’ll call a Judge’s meeting. I can get my bro to distract Blue, been a while since their last hangout anyway. Call everyone else here. And let Ink know, just in case he feels like showing up.” The ‘original’ Sans directed.

The small crowd scattered, some moving to start the line of calls to be made, others rejoining their seats at the large table. 

One by one, more Judges entered the council room. The chairs filling quickly.

_ Yet still the Guardian was silent _ .

Even Ink, The Creator, showed up. Skipping through the large doors to flop into his chair at the ‘head’ of the table next to Dream.

“Hey Dream! What’s going on again?” He greeted his friend.

Slowly ( _ so slowly _ ) Dream uncurled from his position. Rising to his usual focused upright position. The Guardian’s eyes ran over the table, counting who’s there.

“Stretch?” Dream asked.

“Blue’s hanging out with Classic’s bro. He’s not showing up.” Classic nodded in confirmation at his friend’s words.

“I’ll go ahead and get started, fill in the rest who aren’t here later.  _ As secretively as you can _ . This must not get back to Nightmare. Under  _ any  _ circumstance.” Dream addressed the Council. 

“As Ink and Stretch were aware, I went today to investigate a source of Negativity in FlowerFell. Copy 87. I had sensed the Negativity had been growing since the attack by Nightmare’s gang a couple months ago, DreamTale time. Furthermore, I got a warning from Ink that the ‘Creators’ had taken interest in an individual in a FlowerFell Universe.”

Save, The Sans of FlowerFell #0 tensed at the news. Relaxing under the nudge from StoryShift Chara.

“It was my thought that perhaps an OutCode was being born. Or maybe that the Universe was having trouble recovering from the attack. What I’d found . . . I could never have imagined in my entire life. . .” Dream’s gaze turned hazy as he thought back to whatever it was he saw. 

“Well?! What is it?!! Huh? Huh? Tell me!” Ink jittered, excited over the ‘new thing’.

Dream cleared his throat before continuing. “Ah, well. . . . I started with speaking to Sans and Papyrus there, and talked with some other monsters as well. I found a new Boss Monster was being born.” 

The Council took interest in that, conversations getting thrown up. 

“The Asriel’s back?”

“Is it one of those OC things that pop up sometimes?”

“A strange ‘Reader’?”

Dream raised his hand and silenced the table. “ _ Please _ , let me finish. No, He’s still Flowery. No ‘OCs’ or ‘Readers’ or any sign of direct intervention by the ‘Creators’.”

“What then?!” A voice got shushed out by the others.

“I found a  _ Human _ was pregnant with the new Boss Monster.” 

The Judges started talking in surprise again but now Dream just spoke over them. Desperate to get the words out.

“This human has been pregnant since the attack on the AU. Furthermore they carry the source of the Negativity I sensed.”

Let it not be said that the Judges aren’t smart.

“You’re  _ joking _ me!”

“Impossible!”

“That would mean-”

“Not even Nightmare would-!”

“Well he obviously did!”

“-a lover?”

“The human is pregnant with Nightmare’s child.” Dream stated with finality. 

“How certain are you?” Someone asked.

“Positive, completely and utterly positive.”

Some of the Judges chuckled at the unintentional pun.

“Oh My Stars Dream! Congrats!” Ink hugged onto his friend. “You’re going to be an uncle!” 

“. . .That’s right. . .I’m an uncle now.” Dream stared off into space. 

“So we found Nightmare’s lover, is this something we can use?” Mob asked.

“No,” The Guardian refocused “I don’t actually think she is my brother’s lover or datemate or anything like that. When I mentioned him, the human was terrified.” 

“So the bastard actually-”

“Unknown, and. . . I’d rather not think about that. Not right now.” Dream countered, finally pushing Ink away.

“So why leave Blue out of this? He’s great with kids. He’d help with the brat.” Mutt asked.

“The Council is aware of Blue’s . . .  _ ‘friendship’ _ with Error, and in turn his ‘friendship’ with Nightmare and the rest. While I believe in him, and I hope he’ll see that my brother is. . . not the best person to be friends with. I was willing to let Blue continue his role outside of direct battles, where his hesitation in hurting his ‘friends’ wouldn’t be a problem. I was willing to let small tidbits of information leak if that was what Blue did for them. But this. . . . I never expected that my brother and I would ever be able to have children. I don’t know how he would react if he found out.” 

“He’d fucking swipe up his spawn and train them to be menaces like the rest of the doom and gloom are.” Red growled.

“Red’s right. We can’t let  _ children _ fall into Nightmare’s clutches. Do we have a plan to shelter the mother?” Outer asked.

“Ahh, no. We didn’t part well.” Dream cringed. That female had a strong kick for a human.

“The DoodleSphere is the safest place. Ink, are you willing to-?” 

“Yeah! I got room! I can make a place next to Dream’s or just make his bigger!” The Artist answered Dance.

“A new house would be better. I. . . didn’t react well, and will need time to get her trust.” Dream thanked Ink.

“It’ll have a nursery, and a playroom, and a playground, and a lot of toys, and-” The Creator rambled off, quickly sketching something out on a pad.

“Hold up, my Bro visits you two in the DoodleSphere. Is that still safe?” Stretch asked.

“It should be, once the human is inside. Not even Error can break into the DoodleSphere.” Dream answered.

“The Blueberry could take the human out of the safezone.” Mob  _ suggested _ .

“My bro wouldn’t-” 

“Do you  _ really _ think that? That the  _ kind _ and  _ sweet _ Blue wouldn’t take the human to Nightmare if his. . .  _ friends _ convinced him the brat needs their  _ father _ .” 

Stretch crushed the smoke in his hand but had nothing to say. 

“Then what do ya think should be done?!” Red growled at the mobster.

“Just lock him out until the kid’s old enough to know  _ stranger danger _ .” 

“Blue has had access to the DoodleSphere since even  _ before _ the start of the Star Sanses. . .It wouldn’t. . .” Dream protested.

“It wouldn’t be for long. Just until the baby knows that Nightmare and the rest are bad and all that jazz.” Mob shrugged off the concern. “The Blueberry will forgive us, he’s  _ nice _ that way.”

“. . .I’ll . . .think about it. But for now just keep this silent. We just need to buy a week, That’ll be more than enough time to get the human settled.” Dream looked over the debating Judges.

“Now, who wants to come tomorrow?”

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~The Next Day~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


Today was turning out pretty well (in comparison to the nonsense yesterday). I’d woken to Sans having left a warm breakfast of pancakes for me. Then I spent the morning watching cooking shows. (How did they get it done in such a short amount of time?)

That led to me getting inspired to make an old recipe for apple pie (that I had yet to perfect) so I left the apartment in my pajamas to go get some apples. 

_ Because if I’m pregnant I’m damn well going to take advantage of it. _

I spent  _ way too long _ by the baskets of apples.  _ Why the hell are there specific uses for various types?! _

Ending up with a bag of honeycrisp apples. I made the trip back towards my home, passing various monsters on the way who recognised me by either appearance or by reputation. They waved or shouted greetings at the happy little human. 

Pushing open the door to the complex, I decided I wanted a bit of exercise. Taking the stairs up to the fourth floor instead of the elevator. (Yes, I walked the way up. I’m not a masochist.)

Kicking open the landing door (just cuz I could) I emerged to my floor. Striding the final hallway to home, a voice called out as I passed the elevador hall.

“Hey! Wait!” 

_ Someone needs to fix the elevadors if the doors are closing too soon again. _

“Miss! Please wait up!” 

_ What? _

Suddenly my vision was filled with yellow as a skeleton stepped around me to block the way.

_ Seriously?! This asshole again?!! _

_ Didn’t I make it clear I didn’t want anything to do with him?! _

“Please, we need to talk. Would you be willing to give me a moment?” The yellow skeleton asked.

“ _ Nope. _ ” I twisted around him, feet moving at a faster pace towards home. 

I didn’t make it further than a few doors before the annoying monster blocked the way again. 

“This is  _ important _ . There’s some serious things you need to know.” 

“ _ Don’t Care. _ ” Shoving past the monster once more, I broke into a run to make it home.

_ Get inside, lock the asshole out _ .

_ That is unless he can teleport like Sans. . . _

. . . _ Call Sans. _

Accidentally running into my door, I quickly unlocked the door. Flinging myself inside to lock the other out. 

“Please wai-!” 

The chunk of the lock as it slid home was satisfying.

A huffing laugh behind me interrupted my internal victory. 

Turning around, I saw my room was filled. . .  _ with skeletons _ . 

First glance I saw no midnight-black skeletons. 

_ But there was a skeleton with a blue hoodie _ .

Panic rushed through my mind, my only thought was to  _ get away _ . 

Instinctively, I threw the bag of apples at the body in front of me. Earning a grunt as I turned back to the door.

Unlocking the entrance, I slammed it open to the sight of the golden skeleton.

“Thank y-Woah!” The skeleton said as I physically moved him  _ OUT OF MY WAY _ .

_ It felt like my hands were stinging after I did that. _

Sprinting down the hallway I bolted for the elevadors. My escape was cut short by a familiar  _ ping _ .

The magic acted differently than I knew. Instead of decreasing my gravity,  _ it increased it _ . In a heartbeat it felt like I was wearing an iron suit. Tripping to my hands and knees, the carpet burned my newly-healed skin.

“Come on kiddo, don’t make this hard on yourself.” A low voice said. 

_ No _ .

Slowly lifting my arms, I crawled towards my escape.

“Princess, stop, don’t, oh no.” 

“G stop being an ass and grab her.”

“You grab her, I’m holding the Blue magic.”

“Both of you are lazybones. I’ll get her.” 

A boney hand entered my vision as an arm wrapped around my middle, pulling me back from my (definitely slow) escape.

But. . . 

I felt the pull of **bu** r **i** ed **_fear_** **b** u **bb** li **ng** u **p** **aga** i **n.**

**Magical flesh wrapped around my waist.**

**A cold body at my back.**

**Growling grunts** .

“Hold her!”

“The hell got into the human?!”

**Restraints binding my arms,** **_can’t move_**.

**LET GO** ! 

“It’s a panic attack. Make room.”

**LET GO** !  **LET GO** !  **LET GO** !  **LET GO** ! 

**LET GO**! **LET GO**! **LET GO**! **LET GO**! **LET GO**! **LET GO**! **LET GO**! **LET GO**! **LET GO**! **LET GO**! **LET GO**! **LET GO**! **LET GO**! _Let go?_ **LET GO**! **LEt gO**! **LET go**! **Let GO**! **LET Go**! _Who’s there?_ **Let go**! **Let go**. **let go.** _Warm._ **let go. let go.** _Calm._ **le** t **g** o? **l** e **t** go **.** _Gold._ let go. _Gold?_

Looking up I saw the yellow eye lights of the annoying skeleton that I had met yesterday. His gloved hands were holding mine as a golden stream of magic passed between us. 

Yanking my hands back, I tucked them under my arms. 

_ Felt like I was holding the wrong end of an electrified wire. _

“Are you alright?” He asked, eyelights scanning my face.

“I will be  _ alright _ , when you and the rest of the graveyard  _ fuck off _ and  _ leave me alone _ .” I growled. 

“Not happening Princess.” Another voice interrupted as a pair of arms swept me off the floor. (When did the gravity magic stop?)

Cradled in a bridal carry of a tall skeleton, his skull was cracked, a scar running up and down from his sockets respectively. A single yellow eyelight was lit. 

_ Fuck no _ .

Pushing my hands into the new skeleton, I kicked and twisted. (A quick way to get dropped from my experience) Frustratingly Asshole #2 must have experience carrying wiggly humans, because he managed to hold onto me long enough to drag my back into the apartment and  _ toss _ me onto my couch.

As I recovered from my faceplant I heard several voices either scolding the lanky skeleton for dropping me, or laughing about it.

Even over all that  _ was the sound of my door closing. _

Looking up, I was indeed back in my apartment where there was still _ too many fucking skeletons _ . 

In my immediate vision there were no less than  _ five _ , counting the golden skeleton and the rocker-bad boy that carried me. 

There was also another skeleton that wore a blue and yellow hoodie, with a more cottony fluff on his hood. An even  _ lanky-er _ skeleton in an orange pullover hoodie was sprawled on the floor for some reason. Finally a stocky one was leaning over the back of the couch, red eyelights, cracked socket, and a golden tooth.  _ All looked familiar _ .

“Sans?” I wish that my friend would have  _ told me _ if he was going to invite a bunch of monsters over to  _ my home _ . 

The familiar skeleton gave an amused grin. “Not yer Sans doll.” 

“ _ What? _ ” 

Walking around the side, the ‘Sans’ came into full view. Instead of his usual red turtleneck, he wore an old red shirt under a leather jacket with a furred hood and yellow decor. His shorts and shoes were the same.  _ His necklace was missing _ .

“. . .  _ Not Sans _ .” I curled deeper into the cushions. 

“Still Sans, just not  _ yer _ Sans.” 

“What?” 

“That is part of what I wish to talk about.” The Golden skeleton interrupted. 

“Why the hell should I listen to anything you guys have to say after you  _ broke into my house _ and  _ scared the hell out of me _ ?!” 

“Because Nightmare is a danger.” 

_ Who? _

“Who is Nightmare and why should I care?” I questioned.

The skeleton seemed perplexed by my reaction.

“Nightmare’s that baby daddy you had the  _ pleasure _ of meeting.” The Not-Sans taunted.

_ The. . . baby daddy?! _

“ _ FUCK NO!! _ ” I pushed off the couch, ready to throw myself from the balcony if needed to get away from this  _ bullshit _ .

_ Ping _ .

“FUCK OFF!!” I shouted as gravity pressed me back into the couch. 

“We can’t, I’m sorry.” The golden one apologized. “If I had known what he was. . . intending that day, I could have stopped him. But I was too focused on the others of his gang.” 

“. . .What does it matter to you?” I asked, this skeleton seemed too remorseful for something that he didn’t cause.

“Nightmare is my brother, and as the Guardian of Positivity it’s my job to stop him.” The ‘Guardian’ explained.

“. . .”  _ That tells me nothing. _

“Right, I should probably start from the beginning. What do you know of the multiverse theory?” He asked

“I know it's a common trope in sci-fi and a tool for fanfic writers.” And I’ve read too many books.

“Errm, do you know what it  _ is _ ?” The Guardian questioned

“Close enough.” Shrugging at the question.

“Then I won’t need to explain that much. Ah, well, There is indeed an entire Multiverse. Made of countless Universes made of variants all spreading from the original.” The Guardian recited, like he’s said it a dozen times before.

“I’d say my Universe is original enough,  _ thank you very much _ .” I grumbled

“To the Multiverse, this- your Universe is known as FlowerFell # 87. It’s an alternate timeline of the FlowerFell Universe.” He continued.

“It’s not even considered a full Universe?! What the hell?!” I growled

“We’re getting a bit off topic, The whole Multiverse is under the protection of the Star Sanses and the Star Council we made. We do our best to ensure the creation and growth of new Universes, and the spread of Positivity. We fight against what we call the Dark Sanses. There’s the Destroyer, who likes to erase Universes, and Nightmare and his gang who spread Negativity and terror through the Multiverse. It’s a war we have fought for a . . . very long time.” The Guardian drifted off near the end.

“What does this have to do with me.” I questioned

“I believe that Nightmare, should he find out about the kid, would do whatever it takes to get control of them. That’s why-” He pleaded.

“Still, not my business.” Cutting him off.

“But it’s-” He stumbled   


“Look, from my point of view, this is just turning into one big custody battle. You want the kid, supposedly. . . **_He_** . . wants the kid. I don’t care who gets the freaking kid. Just talk to Toriel, she can get you set up once I say you're the brother of the. . . sire. I give birth, you get the kid and fuck off. La de da.” _I was already planning to adopt out the kid. No problem._

“That’s . . . not going to work.” The Guardian said.

“Why not? You want the kid, so just take it.”  _ It’s that simple. _

“Monster children need to feed off the magic of their mother for several months to  _ years _ after the birth depending on the species. If you just adopt it out immediately after birth,  _ they’ll die _ .” The skeleton looked up with somber eyes. 

_. . . _

_ Are you fucking kidding me?! _

“No one told me about this!” I screech, clawing at the pillows.

“It’s only been, what, two weeks? Ya can’t expect to learn everything about monster biology in that time sweetheart.” Not-Sans drawls, leaning on the couch.

“Isn’t there any other way? Like monster baby formula or something?! A substitute mother!” I asked the Guardian.

He only shook his head. “They can only accept magic those first months, compatible magic at that. Nothing would beat your magic for them. It would take too long to find an acceptable substitute.”

“Go to another Universe! Find the Me from there! Use  _ their _ magic!” I pleaded.

_ Don’t involve me in this! _

“Way to throw yourself under the bus, kiddo.” Not-Sans joked.

“That’s no guarantee of compatible magic. Your Soul is yours, we could search the entire Multiverse and not find a single one exactly like it.” The golden skeleton shook his head.

“You can’t expect me to just keep the child and raise it!” I cried. 

_ Don’t make me do this! _

“That’s not what we’re asking, we just need you to be a feeder for the brat.” Not-Sans intruded.

“Red! Stop it!” The Guardian scolded.

“So you guys want to stay here and adopt the kid while keeping me nearby?” I was so confused.

“No, we need you to come with us.” The golden skeleton said off-handedly.

“ _ What? _ ”  _ Why? _

“Please, you need to come with us. We got a house being built in a safe Universe. The both of you will be safe as they grow.” The Guardian spoke almost happily.

“Why the hell should I go anywhere with you assholes?! I have a  _ life _ here! If I’m safe in whatever la-la world you have set up, then I should be safe  _ here! _ ” I argued.

“No, yer not.” Not-Sans, Red, broke in

“Look-” I tried to speak.

“I can count the number of Universes safe from the reach of the doom and gloom gang on my fingers. I can count the number safe from the  _ Destroyer  _ with just one.” He held up a middle finger to make a point. “There is only  _ one _ Universe in the entire Multiverse where it is  _ guaranteed _ that neither Error and Nightmare and his gang  _ can’t get in _ . So tell me,  _ princess, _ do you really want to stay vulnerable here in your pansy-ass Universe  _ that they already broke into _ or do ya want to  _ shut up _ an let sunshine here get you set up for the next year or whatever?” Red growled into my face until I was pressed into the conch to get away from the roiling malice.

_. . .Could ‘Nightmare’ really come back so easily? _

_ Any time, just waltz into this Universe and do as he pleases? _

_ Come in and take the child? (and in turn, me, assuming  _ **_he_ ** _ doesn’t just rip it out of my abdomen) _

_ What kind of stupid choice is that?! _

“. . .How long do I have to stay?” I felt defeated.

The Guardian looked relieved. “Just until the baby’s weaned. We’ll pay off your rent for the next two years. Your home will be waiting just as you left it.” He promised.

“. . .Just until it’s weaned.” I ‘agreed’.

As if that was the signal the skeletons started moving about. Packing things into boxes, clothes into suitcases. Pretty much anything that wasn’t furniture or appliances. The skeleton with the blue and yellow hoodie caught the lanky orange one smoking and pushed him out to the balcony.

I thought I also saw a skeleton wearing a full three-piece suit, and another that looked more. . . beastial. The one with the blue hoodie I saw walked by as well, but his pink slippers kept me from flipping out. But that could have just been my imagination since I didn’t see them after the Guardian nudged me to my feet. Holding onto his gentle smile even as I flinched from his (burning) touch.

I was herded to my bedroom where a change of clothes were laid out. Staring at the skeleton until they left the room. With a quick second to make sure the door was locked I was alone again. 

_ How much more does my life have to get messed up because of you? _

The Souling didn't answer.  _ Of course _ .

I wish it could talk, that I could have something,  _ anything  _ to take these emotions out on. 

Once again my life was getting turned upside down at the whim of someone else. First was  **_him_ ** and his actions landing me with this pregnancy. Forcing me to give birth to it  _ or  _ **_die_ ** **.** Now a group of multidimensional skeletons were whisking me off to another Universe to protect the kid from their genocidal father and his gang of murders.

_ If this was a story I’d have thrown it in the trash from the cringe of all the stupid cliches. _

But there wasn’t any real choice. 

_ Either I stay and risk whatever chance there was of  _ **_him_ ** _ coming back. _

_ Or leave my home to stay in another UNIVERSE to raise the kid until it’s weaned from my magic. _

_ Did I even have enough magic? I’m just a human. Another thing to consider. _

Was there even a choice at all? It didn’t seem this Star Council would let me stay even if I wanted to. 

_ Fuck. . . Just Fuck. _

Pulling my hair for the sharp pain to clear my head, I pushed the thoughts down. Down where I didn’t have to think about them.

Switching my outfit to the simple jeans, sweater shirt, and keeping my sneakers instead of the flats they left out. I exited to Red and the Guardian waiting for me. 

“Is there anything else you need?” The Guardian asked.

“No, nothing I can think of.”

“First we’ll visit an ally of ours. His name is Sci, he can help give a check-up until we find a healer to cover as the ‘midwife’.” He explained as we moved over to the living room. 

“This Sci is trusted?” 

“Yes, Sci acts as a completely neutral role in the scheme of things. Makes no enemies, tells no secrets. He can give a scientific opinion on the Souling.” 

“And . . .  _ Nightmare _ won’t find out?”

“Sci is known for his ability to keep secrets. He’s never revealed anything, even under duress. Paired with his importance as the only Sci!Sans aware of the Multiverse and not even Error risks killing him and losing access to his brilliant mind.” 

“How do we get there Guardian?” 

The Guardian smiled, “Right! I forgot! My name’s Dream.”

_ Of course it is. _

With the introduction, he grabbed onto Red’s arm and mine. 

_ It burned! _

“Just hold on.”

A blur of golden light filled the small apartment, and in a flash the home was devoid of life.

_ An empty home, waiting for someone to return. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mama’s been discovered, and dragged into the Multiverse by the promise of safety. Sorry for the big plot dump, I really wanted to get things moving. 
> 
> How will the prego Reader react to the people of the Universe? 
> 
> Sorry for the late update! I promise that Beloved Nightmare and Strange Bitty Days will get back into more regular updates with this.


	5. Sci-entific Discovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream and the Star Council have taken the Human away from her home. What’s going to happen to her now?

When the golden light faded the first thing I did?

_ Throw up on the speckled tile floor. _

The second thing?

_ Gag on the nauseating taste in my mouth. _

Damn food, I ate you just a few hours ago! Why must you hate me so?

I was vaguely aware of the Not-Sans, Red, and the Guardian, Dream, bitching about something over my head.

Spitting more into the mess of  _ gross crap _ I just wanted my mouth clean again. 

_ I swear on the Angel some of it went up my nose. _

There were some shuffling feet before a scratchy towel was shoved into my face. I caught it before it could fall into the mess at my knees and started wiping my face with it. 

“Why did dat happen! Your ‘ports are the smoothest to travel through!”

“I don’t know! Is it because she’s pregnant? I’ve never brought a carrying mother through before.”

_ I’m not a mother. _

“That can be something to investigate during the tests.”

_ That’s a new voice. _

Looking up, I saw a new skeleton.  _ Of course _ .

He looked slightly younger than the others. Wearing a lab coat stained with. . coffee? Over a blue turtleneck and some  _ actual damn pants _ . Looking back down at me I found he also wore a pair of glasses.

“Are you feeling better?” the newcomer asked.

“ _ Yup, Totally fine here _ .” I growled. 

_ Completely fucking fine! _

Being some kind of Sans, I presume he recognized my sarcasm, motioning to the other two.

It was  _ Dream’s _ arms that swept me into a bridal carry. I gasped against the sudden motion,  _ against the sudden BURNING! _

I pushed at the Guardian, cringing from his touch, twisting and kicking. “ _ Don’t touch me! _ ”

“I’m not going to hurt you! I promise!” Dream tried to speak.

“ _ YOU ALREADY ARE! _ ” I screamed. The burning was getting even  _ worse _ . I’d rather hold a ripping-hot cast iron pan than to endure this for another second!

“Dream! Put the human in the wheelchair now!” The new skeleton ordered the Guardian. 

With some jolty steps, I was released onto a cool leather seat. I ran my shaking hands over where Dream’s arm touched my legs.

“Excuse me.” The new ‘Sans’ pushed my hands aside to run his fingers lightly over my thighs.

“Wat the hell was dat about?” Red growled, staring with disbelief.

“Sci, is she injured? Should I heal her?” Dream inched closer, more golden magic flowing to his hands.

“That is the  _ last _ thing you should do, Dream.” The new Sans, Sci, asserted.

“Why? Should she not get healed?”

“Not by you certainly.” Sci gently rested my leg back down, reaching for my sweater shirt next.

“What? I’m one of the best to heal her aren’t I?” Dream questioned.

“Not when your touch does  _ this _ .” Sci revealed, pulling my top high enough to reveal the stripe of blisters marking my back.

“Woah Sunshine, what’d you do ta her?” Red whistled.

“I-I didn’t do anything! I just picked her up!” Dream stuttered, reaching for the mark. 

Flinching away from the reaching hand, it was only Sci’s arm blocking my escape that kept me from throwing myself away from Dream’s path.

“Dream, I ask you to restrain from touching the human until I finish my examination.” Sci took control of the wheelchair, directing me away down a busy hallway bustling with other doctors and scientists.

“Do you have an idea as to why this is happening?” Dream’s feet pounded, trying to keep pace with Sci’s no-nonsense pace against the crowd.

“Several. I will find out during my tests.” The Scientist took a sharp turn around a monster carrying a tower of files, sending Dream and Red stuttering to a stop before they could follow again.

The further we traveled, the less people were in the halls. Until it was only the four of them left in the corridors.

_ How big was this place? _

Slowing down we approached a nondescript door like all the rest. The door slid open, revealing a messy lab. Crowded with scattered papers, coffee cups, and high-tech machines.

“Red, get her on the table. Dream, stay back.” Sci directed, disappearing around a tower of files.

Grunting, the skeleton reached out. I leaned away from the (familiar) claws. 

“Ain’t going to play with you  _ princess _ .” Red growled. Hands snapping to my waist, hauling me out of the chair and onto the metal table. 

The thin plastic cushion wasn’t much to sit on, crinkling every time I shifted.

This reminded me a lot like being in my actual doctor’s office. Though last time I was in one I didn’t get very good news. 

I considered asking Red what was going to happen but Sci returned quickly, dragging a trolley with salves, a clipboard, and smaller handheld devices. 

“Lay down on your stomach please.” Sci directed.

I looked down at my abdomen, and back up to the scientist. . doctor. . guy with a questioning look. 

“The child will be perfectly fine with pressure on the womb at this stage. Monster children don’t even start forming bodies until the Souling separates from the mother’s Soul after the first month.” 

_ So it’s just hanging out on my Soul. Jeez. _

Taking Sci’s word for it I scooched into a frontal lounging position, resting my head on my arms.

_ If something happened to the kid, it won’t be my business anyway. _

I felt Sci tug up the bottom of my shirt, I wiggled so he could raise it all the way under my chest.

Sci ran the point of a marker around the burn splotch on my back, separating it into sections.

With the ‘burn’ stripe split into parts, Sci took to swiping various creams and liquids on different areas.

The chill of the liquid helped the lingering burn. Relaxing under the feather light touches of the scientist I let my head drop to the bed. Though it was precisely because of that I was unprepared for the prick of a needle. 

“ _ Fuck! _ ” I jolted, twisting to stare at Sci in shock. 

“Lay back down, I need access to the rest.” He pressed me back into the cushion.

“Creams are one thing, but what the hell are you injecting?!” I demanded. I was starting to feel like a lab rat.

“That was a hydro-oscillating solution made from grade 72 magi particles, mimic fragments, and phosphoric bioluminescence from the beetles that feed on Echo flowers.  _ This one _ -” He jabbed another needle without warning. “Is the byproduct of concentrating the innate magic from the star crystals in OuterTale. The next one is-”

“Never mind, I don’t want to know.” I said, trying not to whine as I felt injection after injection press into my back.

Some of the spots were getting quite itchy, some still held onto the echo of Dream’s burning touch, some . . . one spot felt  _ really good _ .

I sighed in relief at the frosty chill spread through my body. Chasing away all the lingering pain and leaving me feeling like I just got a deep massage.

“That’s certainly interesting.” Sci spoke from outside my fuzzy hearing.

“What was that?” Dream(?) asked.

“After I’m done, Dream.” Footsteps drifted away.

Sci came back a moment later, running some kind of scanner over me. Reading the screen and taking notes on the clipboard. 

I just laid there like a noodle as the chill of whatever it was he injected faded, taking the pain of the burn with it. 

Soon enough, I had to give up my position as I was moved to stand inside a variety of machines. Presumingly scanning me for whatever the hell he was looking for.

After what felt like too long, the testing was done. I was seated back on the ‘bed’, and the three skeletons were speaking. 

“The human is undoubtedly pregnant from Nightmare.” Sci declared, flipping through the now-sizable file on me. 

“Is there anything to be done for the. . .sensitivity . .to my positivity? Can we just use what you injected to make some kind of vaccine or something?” Dream asked.

“Not possible, that material is impossible to replicate and ridiculously hard to collect.” Sci shook his head, snapping the file closed.

“What is it? The Council could gather it for you.” The Guardian offered. 

“I doubt even you could gather Nightmare’s magic.” Sci revealed. “The small amount I injected I gained from the last trade with the Dark Sanses.” 

“You. . .INJECTED ME  _ WITH  _ **_HIS_ ** _ MAGIC?! _ ” I screeched. 

**_Oh stars, no! No! No! No!_ **

I dug at my back as if I could make myself bleed out the taint. 

**_Filthy corrupted infection!_ **

Red grabbed my clawing hands, pinning them to the surface of the table. “Knock it da FUCK OFF!”

“I don’t want any more of that bastard inside of me than I have to!” I growled at the skeleton.

“FUCKIN’ DEAL WITH IT PRINCESS!” he growled back.

Dream interrupted the growing tension with a question to the scientist. 

“Is it possible to turn the child into a positive spirit like me?”

“. . .Perhaps. I require more data before I can say either way.” Sci answered thoughtfully.

“Do whatever research you need. Anything you need I’ll do my utmost best to get it for you.” Dream promised.

“I’ll send you a list with the copy of the report. For now I need just one last thing from the human, then you can go get something to eat from the cafeteria.” Sci turned back to me, pen to paper.

“What is it?” Another test? We’ve done  _ everything _ already!

“Your name.”

“. . What?”

“Your name? I need to label your file so I know who it’s for?” The scientist raised a brow at me.

“Oh, my name is Stella.” I answered. 

“Your name is Stella?” Dream blurted.

“Ya didn’t even ask the human’s name?” Red looked shocked by Dream.

“Ah, well, things were kinda. . hectic. .and we. .umm.” The Guardian blushed in embarrassment.

“Let’s get you out. I have other projects to do and they aren’t exactly safe for bystanders.” Sci shooed us out the lab, slamming the door behind us.

I spent a moment in silence, watching Red glare at the Guardian, Dream looking anywhere else but the two of us.

“I heard something about food?” I questioned.

“Oh! Yes! The Cafeteria is quite good for a place like this! Lots of variety!” Dream exclaimed, reaching out to hold my hand before both of us jolted back from each other. Rubbing his hands he instead turned and motioned for the both of us to follow.

“Soo. . .what happens next?” I asked Red.

“We eat, then we drop your squishy human ass off at your new place in the DoodleSphere.” He rumbled.

“The DoodleSphere?” Sounds like something a kid would name. 

“It’s the ‘safe universe’ I told ya about. It’s the home Universe of Ink, he’s the God of Creation. The natural enemy of Error, The Destroyer.” Red explained as we passed through the double doors to a large cafeteria. 

The room was huge, multiple lanes for different cuisines. Over a hundred tables lined the space in the middle. Filled with people here and there, some working even as they ate. Distracted by the promise of food I wandered off on my own, blind to the skeleton’s silent conversation before Red followed after me.

I chose multiple lines, filling a couple plates with a number of my favorite foods. (Red certainly looked happier after he got his ‘burg and fries).

The three of us claimed a table a bit away from the other people. We ate in silence until my curiosity got me again.

“So, this Error, he’s the Destroyer right? So there’s two groups of bad guys?” I asked.

“Yes, and no.” Dream answered. “Error tends to do his own thing, destroying Universes and causing trouble for the Original AUs.”

“ _ Damn chocolate thief. _ ” Red growled under his breath.

“But as of late, Error and Nightmare’s Gang have been teaming up more and more. It may very well only be a matter of time before Nightmare convinces Error to join his gang for real.” Dream frowned, picking at his plate.

“But ya don’t gotta worry about that Princess. You can  _ only _ enter the DoodleSphere by Ink’s invite, not even Error can break through that Universe’s wall by force.” Red added.

I was distracted for a moment, watching as a pair of monsters sat a couple tables down. A purple cat and a green alligator with curly blonde hair. Both immediately began chatting in a peppy, valley-girl language.

“Human, being pregnant with the goop-lord’s brat makes you a target. There’s some even within the Star Council that want to use you against Nightmare.” Red spoke.

“Why the hell would they do that? I don’t have any connection with  **_him_ ** .” I questioned.

“Yes, but he likely wants his prodigy. If only to raise them to be genocidal maniacs like this rest of them.” Red scoffed.

“Red!” Dream scolded.

“It’s true though.” Red scoffed as a ringtone rang out.

Dream pulled out his phone, reading whatever message before shoving it back into his pocket. “We have a problem.” 

“What is it?” I asked.

“Ink got pulled away to help a creator make a new Universe. The safe house isn’t ready.” Dream frowned.

“Ya got to be fuckin kidding me!” Red shouted, earning several stares from the room.

“What does that mean?” I pushed.

“It means we don’t have a place in the DoodleSphere ready for you. You can’t stay with me due to the. .allergy. And Ink’s house isn’t fit for a roommate. We’ll have to hide you in one of the Council’s Universes until it’s done.” Dream drummed his fingers on the table, already thinking of options.

“. . .This seems like poor planning.” I commented.

“It’ll be fine. We have no reason to believe Nightmare is aware of your presence. One night won’t change anything.” The Guardian nodded.

“Where we dropping ‘er? Can’t be UnderSwap.” Red joined back in.

“UnderSwap?” I asked, a new Universe?

“It’s the home of Blue, another Light Sans. He, Ink, and I make up the Star Sanses. We were the beginning of the Star Council.” Dream elaborated. 

“There’s a lotta Universes we can set ya in.” Red mentioned. “The Fell Universes wouldn’t be good fer ya, but the more Tale Universes like the classic UnderTale, DanceTale, MafiaTale, OuterTale-”

“OuterTale?” I curiously interrupted.

“OuterTale is a fun one to visit. Imagine a Universe where monsters live out in space, among the stars. It’s a good choice!” Dream approved of my ‘choice’.

“I’ll message Outer and let him know what’s up.” Red pulled out his phone, typing away.

The two skeletons talked away about guards and security. Tossing out so many names I couldn’t keep track about who was on guard duty, who would be patrolling, and who weren’t coming at all.

I picked at the remains of the apple cobbler. Again, it didn’t feel like I had any real sense of  _ choice _ . Just stuck drifting along under the skeleton’s decisions.

“Ya done there Princess?” 

“Huh?” I looked up at Red who guestered to the plates.

“Ya done? We need ta get ya moving.” 

“Yeah, I’m done eating.” I dropped the fork onto the dish and pushed back from the seat.

Dream and Red made quick work cleaning off the used dishes. I waited for them by the cafeteria doors.

My eyes caught on the two monsters that had sat near us. Both of them were staring intently at me. When they caught my gaze, they giggled and returned to their food.

_ Did they not see humans often? _

This time Red took the lead, weaving us among the hallways. We arrived in a smaller room, one that was completely crowded out by a large machine.

Red entered some long command at the console, triggering the machine to wake in a flurry of light and noise.

_ Sounded like a brick in a dryer and as bright as a thousand fireworks. _

Squeezing my eyes shut I slammed my hands over my ears.

A hand at my back pushed me into the chaos of light and sound. It felt like I tumbled into a whirlpool, tossed and turned in an endless  ~~**void** ~~ **.**

After a seemingly long time I was spat out in a bright room. After that trip in the emptiness, even the light of the fluorescent lights seemed like tiny suns, burning my eyes.

Groaning, I curled into myself covering my eyes.

“Give us a heads up before ya throw up yer nasty human stomach again.” Red’s voice warned above me.

Blindly sending my middle finger in the voices direction, I let myself rise to my feet.

“This is the human we’re so concerned about?” A new voice questioned in amusement.

Looking at the new voice, I saw one of the other skeletons that packed up my home just a few hours ago.

It was the monster with the blue and yellow hoodie, cottony fluff lining the hood and hem. 

“The name’s Outer kid. I hear you’ll be hanging with me tonight.” Outer greeted.

“I’m Stella. What am I doing here?” I replied.

“Just come on, we're going to get you set up at a friend’s place. They agreed to loan their place for the night.” He motioned, leading us out the door.

Pushing out the round entrance, the sight of the sky outside took my breath away.

“Yeah, pretty awe inspiring ain’t it Princess?” Red commented, joining me in staring at the thousands,  _ millions! _ , of stars above.

I shivered, throat hitching as I pulled in the chilled atmosphere. Even with the lights here in the small town, the lights of the stars looked  _ so close. _

_ As if I could pluck them out of the sky and hold them in my pocket. _

“Let's get the human inside, she’s getting cold.” I heard Outer mention as a hand pulled on mine.

I didn’t want to stop looking but after almost tripping from not seeing where we were going I had to focus on the path. The gravity here was strange, every step was almost sending me into the air. Just as well Red was holding onto me or else I would end up making accidental leaps. I ended up making tiny steps, just pushing enough for forward momentum as Red pulled me onward.

We approached a large building. It looked to be the size of a large lodge or maybe a smaller mansion. Like some of the other houses we passed, it looked ‘spacey’ and sci-fi. 

“This is one of the larger space ships laying around. It’s part of the guard’s job to keep an eye on them, make sure they aren’t leaking anything dangerous. My bro’s pal Undyne said we could use this one. It still has enough power that we don’t need to hook it up to anything.  _ And  _ most of the security protocols still work.” Outer led the three of us up the ramp. Inputting a long code to open the entryway.

The inside was simple and sparse. It wouldn’t surprise me if this place was already cleaned out. It’s pretty much just an abandoned building right?

“Two sets of rooms. The bigger ones are up to the front. Smaller quarters to the left side, but I wouldn’t recommend those.” Outer pointed at the two directions.

“Is there a problem?” Dream looked at the left hall.

“No, just thought the human would prefer not to sleep in a bunk bed. The officer quarters are bigger, but a couple of them have windows.” Outer frowned.

“Might be better to use the small rooms in dat case.” Red commented. 

“Look, I don’t care where you guys put me. I’m tired and cranky and about to punch the next person who talks stupid ‘security’ shit I don’t understand.” I hissed.

The three skeletons just stared at my outburst, turning to look and share glances. 

Thankfully, apparently some kind of decision was made. Outer showed the way to the bigger rooms. I just waited out in the hall as the trio examined the choices. Multiple skeletons showed up and had to input their own opinion. 

Just as I was drifting into a doze, a boney hand shook my shoulder. “Up Princess, get in the bed.” 

Looking up I looked into the sockets of a ‘Sans’ wearing a pinstripe suit, a tommy gun hanging at his side.

“Up and at ‘em Darling.” The suited Sans (coldly) grinned.

Pushing to my feet I stretched high with a yawn. Blurrily following the other down to an open door. Passing several other skeletons that stared and whispered as I passed.

Dream, and a couple others were standing in the main room. A sizable bed was off to the side, headboard against the wall. It was metallic, with a number of lights and buttons along the side. There was nothing else obviously in the room, but there were odd seams in the walls that caught my eye. An open doorway showed a glimpse of the bathroom. 

Dream separated from the other two with a nod, coming on over. 

“This is your place for tonight. Me and the Council will be keeping guard. Not that we expect anything to happen! I just wish to stay on the careful side to keep you two safe!” Dream gently smiled.

_ Two of us? Was there another person under protection? _

_. . . _

_ Oh. . . _

_ The Souling. . .Right. . . _

“We ask that you stay in your room. If you need to leave for  _ any reason _ , let the guards outside your room know and we’ll try to figure something out. Otherwise we left some books and puzzles to entertain you.” The Guardian pointed to the small box at the foot of the bed. “Is there anything else we can do for you?”

“No. . .Thanks. . .I just want to sleep. Maybe have a shower.” I answered.

“Alright. Just let us know!” Dream escorted the rest of the monsters out of my room.

Now, for the first time since The Guardian and his friends showed up, I was left alone. 

Fatigue weighed down my body. I  _ really _ wanted that nap, but it would probably be smarter to take the bath first.

In the smaller bathroom, a combined shower/bath off to the side, a toilet tucked in the corner. A mirror hung over the sink. It felt. . . a bit spartan really. Opening the cabinet under the sink, I found it empty. Actually, the entire bathroom was empty. No soap or shampoo anywhere.

Sighing, I resigned myself to a soapless shower. Fiddling with the strange command pad for a couple minutes, I managed to get a nice stream of warm water going. Stripping down, I stepped into the tub. Rubbing myself down the best I could. It was only when I accidentally bumped a button I didn’t see before, a nozzle spilled a portion of liquid onto my leg. (I didn’t squeak! You didn’t hear anything!) 

Hesitantly investigating, I found the liquid to be a clumpy, mushy soap. Smelling faintly of something sweet. With my new bounty I was able to clean off much better. Soon I was clean again.

Though my progress was hindered by the fact I had to wear the same outfit for bed. Grumpily, pulling on the shirt and pants again. Back in the bedroom, I collapsed into the bed. The sheets smelled musty. 

Punching the pillow I forced it into a more comfortable position. Trying to ignore the smell and the odd silence. The quiet not found in my city apartment. Pulling the sheets close I pressed into the bed.

_ Sleep _ .

  
  


~~~Hours later~~~

  
  


I barely managed to doze on and off. Now I was awake again, staring at the ceiling. Kicking off the covers, I untangled myself from the sheets. 

Slipping my shoes back on, I hopped over to the door of my room and knocked. 

“Who’s there?” a voice on the other side replied. I couldn’t tell who. They all sounded so similar at times.

_ But really, a knock-knock joke? _

“Umm. . .Comet.”

“Comet who?”

“Comet me out, I want to see the stars again.” 

A low laugh and the door slid open. On the other side was Red and the orange-hoodied tall skeleton that was in my apartment.

“Alright Princess, let’s go out to the stars. We can’t let ya leave the ‘porch’ but that’s good enough for a breath of air ain’t it?” Red rolled his shoulders.

“Sure, I guess.” I agreed. Whatever works?

Red led the way, while orange hoodie walked in back. (Staring at me)

Out on the ‘porch’ or really the entrance ramp was the lanky skeleton that carried me through my building. The one with scars from his sockets. 

“At least  _ pretend _ to be awake G.” Hoodie nudged the lounging skeleton with his shoe. 

‘G’ apparently awake, gifted the skeleton with a middle finger before rolling in the other direction.

Choosing to ignore the skeleton’s shenanigans, I sat on the metal ramp and looked up at the starry sky.

Red and the other two let me sit in silence, content to smoke behind me. Or so I thought. Until orange hoodie interrupted with a question.

“So what’s bothering you human?” 

“You're going to be more specific. Are you asking about the sheets? The puzzles that were too complicated? The fact I was basically blackmailed into leaving my home? How about-” 

“I meant why you wanted out with fear in your eyes.” Hoodie cut off my snark.

Flinching I scratched at the metal surface under me. “Don’t know what you're talking about.”

“Really? Nothing’s worrying you human? Not even having to stay here overnight?” 

“Stretch, knock it off.” Red growled at the skeleton.

The orange hoodie, Stretch, continued anyway. “How about the safe house? Having to raise the kid for a time? The idea of Nightmare-”

I cringed at the name. Now that I knew who it belonged to I don’t think I would ever see that word the same again.

“Kid, don’t worry about him. He ain’t gunna to find ya.” Red tried to comfort. 

“Even if he does, we got over thirty guys here. He’s not getting through  _ that _ . Not without giving us a hell of a warning. If he gets anywhere close we got someone on standby to get you out of here.” Stretch added.

“What about the other two of his gang?” I asked. 

“What other two?” Red asked, interest piqued.

“The other two, you know, the one with black tears and the one with a hole in his skull.” I motioned to the side of my head.

“Why didn’t anyone tell me she met Killer and Horror?!” Red growled snuffing his cigarette out.

“Hey, I wasn’t aware.” Stretch defending.

“G, did you know?” Red asked the third skeleton.

“Nope. Didn’t hear anything outside that one meeting.” G answered. “Where did you meet them Princess?”

“. . .During the attack on my Universe. Those two were. . .They were the ones who grabbed  **_Nightmare_ ** for the retreat or whatever.” I answered, trying not to remember.

“Kid, Killer the one with the ‘black tears’ as you call it, is that guy’s second in command. The first monster Nightmare recruited. Horror, the second he got to join him. Both of them are bad news. If you see them again, call for help and  _ run the fuck away _ .” Red instructed.

“No problem.” I answered.

“Let’s get you back inside Princess.” G suggested, kicking at Stretch.

I allowed the two guards to guide my back to my room. Before the door shut Red reminded me “Look, we’re trying our damn best to keep ya and that brat safe. Even if they get past our precautions, we still got someone to get ya to safety. Now get back ta bed.”

“Ok. . .thanks Red.” I shut the door. Kicking off the shoes, I slumped back onto the bed.

_ Fuck. _

  
  


~~~Somewhere else~~~

  
  


A skeleton monster ran through the dark stone halls of a slightly dilapidated castle, standing in an empty AU called HavenTale. 

This skeleton wore a complicated white and black X-marked outfit. His bright red and white eyelights focused on his goal. A small lightning-shaped scar marked under his red eye. At the end of the hallway he pushed open the double doors without knocking. The occupant inside growled at the sudden intrusion.

**“Cross, what is this about?”** His boss, Nightmare, demanded. The tar-covered skeleton set down the pen he was doing paperwork with.

Cross was so glad for Nightmare’s patience as he worked to calm his breaths and racing Soul. Though his boss must have felt his chaotic emotions regardless.

**“Cross, answer me, what happened.”** Nightmare stood from his desk, stepping around to approach the youngest of his boys.

“You. . .are not going to believe this.” Cross’s eyelights met his own, so open in his emotions. Shock, Awe, Concern, Anger, [DETERMINATION], Surprise, Need.

**“What is it?”**

Cross swallowed a couple times before answering.

“Someone’s pregnant with your child.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HOT DAMN, THINGS ARE GOING DOWN! (and I’m yelling timber)
> 
> News has reached the Gang. How will they react to this revelation? : D 
> 
> Also yes, the human has been named. I know most Readers don’t like this, but I wanted it for a cutesy nickname for the human in the future. Honestly I’m probably not going to use the human’s direct name that often. Just nicknames and stuff mostly. Also I did give a warning I was going to do this in the tags, soo yeah.


	6. Revelation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why. . .Why did this happen? . . . Not again!

**“. . .What?”** When Cross broke into his study without knocking, he knew it could only have been something dire. Cross wasn’t one to disobey a direct order. This. . .

“I said that there’s someone pregnant by you.” Cross repeated, his eyelights looking at him as the news sunk in.

_Impossible._

_He would know of such a thing._

_There was only a small handful of people he let into his bed._

_So who. . .?_

**_“This better not be a joke.”_ **He told the youngest of the gang. It had to be one of the more pathetic pranks the boys have pulled recently.

Cross’s eyelight shrunk in surprise (confusion, curiosity, awe, shallow denial) “Boss, _Nightmare_ , I swear on my Soul it’s not a prank. I was reading the reports from my contacts this week. Bratty and Catty, the ones we have on a payroll for good information from ScienceTale sent an urgent report. Dream visited Sci with Red and an unknown human. The two skeletons spoke freely in the cafeteria about needing to keep the human safe from you. They also attached photos of Sci’s file on the human. I don’t understand much of the medical terms but. . . Sciwroteclearlythatthehumanispregnantbyyouandhastheresultsoftestsdonetoconfirmandseewhatthehumanwouldneedandyou’rehavingababybutthey’rewithDreamandthisis-”

**“Quiet.”** He commanded. He was . . . shocked. To say the least. His first thought was that the two monsters falsified their report in order to make up something that would earn them some extra coin. 

His next thought was that Cross wouldn’t have brought the news to me unless he had expressly double-triple-quadruple checked the outrageous report. 

As the ‘spymaster’ for the group, he knew better than to pass on false information.

Also. . . there was only one human that he had laid with in the past untold millennia. (If it could even be called that.)

**“Have everyone get their asses in here** **_now_ ** **.”** He directed his youngest. 

Cross nodded his head, leaving a handful of papers behind before running off to wake the others.

Picking up the file, he found the report written by the two ‘spies’. A lackluster page filled with ‘oh my gods’ ‘that hummaaannnnn’ ‘like reallys’ ‘so not worth it.’ hiding the gems of real information.

_Non-magical human._

_Copy Universe._

_Recent impregnation._

_Emanating Impure Negative energy usually only found in Nightmare’s presence._

_Unstable connection to--_

“What is it Boss?” 

Looking up from the report he found Killer leaning against the door frame. Grinning as always as he crossed the room to fall onto one of the couches. Laying out with his hands framing his face.

“You’re usually so lenient to our beauty sleep.” The amused skeleton commented.

**“All the more to make Dust not gripe in the morning.”** he said.

“Is that why you’re crushing those papers?” 

Looking back at my hand, he saw he was indeed crumpling the papers. Smoothing them back out, he set them onto the low table to avoid damaging them any further.

Killer, the noisy fiend, immediately swiped them up for himself. Reading over the words. 

His grin slipped the tiniest fraction, sockets widening. 

Usually it was hard to sense the emotions of his second. But now spikes of (shock, amusement, denial, anger, frustration, hate. . .no, self-hate) punctuated the air. 

**“It is not your fault Killer.”** He reminded the other.

“I should have been faster.” Killer threw the papers onto the table. 

**“. . .It was already well underway.”**

“What was underway?” Another voice asked.

In the door now stood the rest of his boys. All in various states of dress.

**“Sit down.** ” He ordered. Sitting back at my desk as they shuffled and pushed to claim their spots on the couches. 

“What’s this?” Dust picked up one of the papers. Horror another. Killer and Cross just stared at the pages with conflicting expressions.

A moment of silence. 

“You have got to be fucking kidding me.” Horror growled. 

Having been there with Killer. . . Horror knew what it said.

“This. . .doesn’t make sense.” Dust switched out for another page, and another. “No sense at all. Since when did you fuck a human Boss?” 

**“. . . Four days ago.”** He revealed. 

“That was. . .” Cross counted on his hand for a moment before blushing and staring at the floor. 

**“My heat . . .It started during our attack on FlowerFell #87. There was. . .a human. . .that I . . .”** It was hard to speak of what he’d done to that human. He was never intending to reveal it to the rest of my boys. It was disgraceful enough that Killer and Horror saw me like that. Had to have the knowledge that he would. . .

“Boss, found a pretty human kitten. Had some fun. No big deal.” Horror defended him. 

**“. . .”** His mouth opened and shut as he tried to put what he was feeling into words. His gang, well aware of his difficulties sharing his emotions, waited patiently. 

**“I. . . don’t deserve your defense. What happened was my fault.”** He stated. It was important that he stand for his. . .mistakes. . . As the leader, and the one his boys looked to for guidance, he had to show by example.

Especially since this was. . .

“It was mine. I knew Nightmare had a fever. I should have insisted that we wait for another day. Or to stay with him. Instead I let him wander off. _Away from the target area_ . I knew that wasn’t part of the plan. Boss _never_ goes off plan like that. I should have said something. _Done something!_ ” Killer growled.

**“Enough.”** He silenced the ranting skeleton. Killer’s words were weighing down the others, spreading the idea that something could have been done. **“Regardless of all of your ‘what ifs’ it doesn’t change that I raped a human. Nothing can be done to change that.”**

There, his crime in glaring evidence for them all to hear. 

He could feel his tentacles, writhing at his back. His roiling emotions sending them out of conscious control. 

“You. . .you were in heat right? You can’t really control yourself like that. And you tend to have harder heats than the rest of us Boss. We should have expected it and made sure to stay home this month.” Cross suggested.

“Nah, Nighty’s heats are unpredictable Cross. It could have been next month, last year, or thirty years from now. Pretty much no way of knowing until it’s already started pretty much.” Horror explained.

“Another reason it’s not your fault Boss.” Dust said. “If anything that human should be glad she got _that_ side of you. Instead of ya know, getting torn to shreads.”

**“I should have kept control. Called for a return home.”** He stared at his hands. How could his followers forgive him _this!_ Even with all his killing and torture and wanton destruction he had never before _raped_. Nor had he allowed his boys to do so either. Even when Dust came across a Lust!Sans that caught his eye. 

Even so _forgiveness_ , and _acceptance_ emenated from all four of them. 

“Now who’s talking ‘what ifs’?” Killer joked, sending the rest chuckling. 

“What are we going to name the baby?” Cross suddenly asked. 

The room focused on him, sending him fidgeting. “I mean, we _are_ going to go get them right?” He asked.

“I agree, we can’t let the Council get a hold of the Boss’s kid.” Dust nodded.

“Where are they?” Horror asked.

Cross started his report. “The two informants in ScienceTale stated that while they were planning on hiding the human in DoodleSphere-”

“Damn, it’ll be impossible to get her out of there!” Dust grunted.

“-Ink was called away to create a new Universe. The place the Creator was making for the human is incomplete, so she had no place to stay. They’re hiding her in OuterTale until Ink finishes.” Cross finished.

“Lucky~” Horror smiled.

“We have just tonight then. I doubt Dream will allow for the human to stay in an ‘unprotected Universe’ for any longer than he has to.” Killer advised.

“We need to move quickly.” Dust leaned in, focused on the plan-making.

**“You guys. . .want the child?”** He didn’t expect that either. Four genocidal and generally out-of-control monsters wanting to take care of a child? One that might be half-human at that?

“Well, it’s your kid right? Of course we want them!” Cross said, eyelights almost sparkling.

“No way in hell we’re letting those ‘light Sanses’ keep them, who knows what the hell those assholes would do to them.” Dust growled.

“If they’re anything like Nightmare they’ll need negativity. I doubt sparkle pants would allow that.” Horror rolled his eye.

“We’re with you on this. What should we do Boss?” Killer looked to him.

Soon all of his boys were looking his way.

(Curiosity, Hope, Annoyance, Loyalty, Patience, Respect, Want, Determination.)

His boys. . .heh.

**“This is what we’ll do. . .”**

  
  


~~~Stella~~~

  
  


The first rumbling explosion woke me from my sleep.

I looked around the dark room, confused as to what happened.

The second shook my room. Sending the walls creaking and groaning.

Slamming the lights on, I pushed out of bed. 

What happened?

Was this normal?

Why couldn’t I hear any alarms?

Everything was fine. . . right?

Regardless of that I put on my shoes. 

_Just in case_.

Moving to the door I knocked on it.

. . . 

_No answer_

I knocked harder, _come on guys!_

. . . 

_No answer_

What’s going on! 

I yanked at the door handle.

_Locked._

What kind of stupid fucking bedroom door locks from the _OUTSIDE?!_

I banged on the door. “GUYS! ANYONE THERE?! WHAT’S GOING ON?!!”

. . .

_No answer._

FUCK!

I stopped my attack on the door. (My hands were starting to ache from it anyway.)

Another explosion rocked the ship. I screamed as debris crumbled from the ceiling.

Covering my head I waited until the tremors stopped.

There were no alarms yet still.

Was this normal? 

I wish they could have given me a heads up!

_No way I could sleep in this._

A groan escaping I hesitantly maneuvered to the bathroom. Turning on the sink, I splashed some cold water on my face to wake me. 

Using my sleeve to dry off I face myself in the mirror. So much had changed in the past 24 hours. 

The ray-of-fucking-sunshine that was the ‘Guardian of Positivity’ Dream, took over my home with his ‘Star Council’ friends. 

Pretty much said I wouldn’t be safe unless I went with them to a ‘safe universe’.

Took me to some sciencey-healy place where I had the unfortunate experience of Dream’s touch. Revealing I was somehow deeply ‘allergic’ to him for some reason.

_Sci injected me with some of_ **_his_ ** _magic. . . the douchebag._

We had some food.

There in the cafeteria Dream got a message that whoever was setting up the place I would have been staying in, left it incomplete. 

_Poor planning guys, poor planning._

Then Dream and Red (who looked way too much like Sans.) took me to yet another Universe called OuterTale. 

_I’m. . .still not clear about all this ‘Multiverse’ stuff. . .But all the places we went to, especially here . . . aren’t places that exist in my Universe._

I slept.

_AND NOW THIS BULLSHIT IS HAPPENING!_

My thoughts gave very helpful commentary as I held onto the sink as the place shook around me.

When the tremors stopped this time I made it back out to the main bedroom. 

This apartment was chosen for its non existent windows. I had no way of knowing what was going on.

I was stuck pacing back and forth in the room as everything shook around me.

After a particularly bad shake that had panels falling, I was pushing away from the wall I was braced on when I heard the door open behind me.

There, peeking in, was another skeleton. 

He blinked a couple times at me before hesitantly stepping inside and shutting the door behind him. 

This guy was dressed oddly (like most skeleton monsters I’ve seen so far.) 

He had one red and one white eyelight, a single scar zig-zagging under his right eye. He apparently wore a complicated X-themed outfit with plenty of monochrome layers. In his hand was a . . .sword? Looked more like a giant knife to me.

He looked. . .wary?

_I’m not contagious, jeez._

“What’s going on out there? Everything’s shaking.” I stepped closer to the skeleton. 

The other’s face turned grim. (Did he smile for a moment? Why would he smile?) 

“Nightmare and his gang are attacking.” He said.

“What?!” I shuddered. “I thought this place was safe for the night! What the hell?!” 

The other winced “Yeah, sorry. But I need to get you out of here. We need to hurry.” The monster held his free hand out to me.

I took it, letting him lightly tug me to the door where he cracked it open and peeked out. 

“I gotta say again, this is poor planning.” I told him.

He smiled back at me with a raised brow. “Well I say this was great planning. Now come on, stay close.”

He led me out and down the hall opposite the way to the entrance. Keeping at my side as I quickly jogged through the passageways. 

We saw no one else.

. . . _No one else?_

“Hey, where is everyone?” I asked.

“Probably all outside fighting, I guess.” 

“. . .Even the guards assigned to my room?” 

“Yup.” 

I was about to question it more but another quake sent me tumbling as the lights flickered and went dark. 

Hands grabbed my sides, hoisting me into a one armed carry. I instinctively wrapped my arms around his neck.

“Sorry, but we _really_ need to move.” The skeleton said as the quaking continued. 

His footsteps echoed through the hall as he ran. Taking a path I couldn’t see.

I screamed and curled into the monster as another shudder sent sparks flying.

“ _Shit._ ” He slid to a stop, spun, and ran back in what I felt was the way we came from.

“What happened?!” 

“The way was blocked, I gotta do this the direct way now. Stay here.” I barely heard his words before I was dropped to the floor. 

Everything was still pitch dark except for sparks of light here and there from loose cables in the distance. The ground felt grainy from dust and pieces of metal. 

Too close an explosion of heat and light lit up the hall a bit down. I covered my ears and shut my eyes against the sudden assault on my senses.

It faded after just a second, leaving me blinking against the lights dancing in my eyes.

Footsteps ran from the direction the explosion came from. “Are you alright?” It was the same skeleton.

“Yeah, I’m fine.” I said as he lifted me into another one-armed carry. 

“I got a way out now. Just hang on.” He continued his high-speed run. 

Clinging to his jacket as I stared into the darkness of the former safehouse. 

Now instead of more darkness, the sound of metal plating below quickly turned to gravely dirt, and the stars above lit my view.

We made it outside.

Looking about, I saw that by the ‘back’ of the ship various flashes of magical light and shouting heralding where the fighting was happening. 

We had exited very nearly the opposite side. Probably not a moment too soon. 

The ship that had been relatively untouched when I had arrived was now scarred and dented. Gashes littered the hull and the back ‘fin’ had somehow been torn clean off and thrown into the crystal trees. 

The skeleton was still carrying me away from the scene. Moving directly for the jumble of boulders that a ways.

It took barely a minute before he arrived by the giant rocks. The guy was breathing heavily. Unsurprising since he was carrying me full speed, one-handed, while still wielding his sword. That’d tire anyone out.

“You can let me down.” I tapped his shoulder.

I looked at me in hesitation. 

“Come on, I don’t think you can carry me _and_ keep an eye out for the Dark Sanses at the same time.” 

He grinned at that, somehow taking amusement in my words. 

Still let me down though. 

As I settled on my feet, the skeleton looked around.

“This way. That stack of boulders have a tiny cave inside, we have a portal waiting there.” He pointed at a specific pile near where we were standing.

“Good. I think I’ve had enough of this week already.” I said, moving towards the cave. 

The monster kept close behind. 

The entrance of the cave was small, little more than a crack between the rocks. 

“. . .Are you sure this is the spot?” I asked him.

“Yes, I’m sure of it.” He smiled. 

“Welp.”

Shuffling sideways into the crack. I pressed onward into the cave. A few steps, walls scraping at me. 

The other side of the ‘entrance’ opened into a wider path. A light glowing from around the bend of the tunnel. 

My escort entered behind me. I had to step further into the cave to make room for him. 

“Dude, how much free time do you guys have to find spots like this?” I laughed.

“More than you know.” He nudged me onward.

“Just saying, not many people just crawl into weird tunnels for funsies . . . and . . .” I lost my words as I moved around the bend and came in sight of the small cave at the end. There were two more skeletons waiting. 

One had mismatched purple and red eyelights, a blue sweater with a grey hood pulled up. The other was one I had seen before, monster with a black turtleneck under his jacket, monster with a glowing red target in front of his chest, monster with black tears running from his face.

_Killer, Nightmare’s second._

It was now I realized how badly I’d messed up.

Spinning I tackled the X skeleton behind me, pushing him down. 

Running for the entrance, I’d barely made a couple steps out before something grabbed my shirt.

“No!” I scrambled for grip on the rocks, but the hold on me was too strong. I was pulled back from my escape.

_How familiar_.

It looked like the grey-hood was the one holding me. Swinging my arm at his face, one of his hands flashed up to grab my own. 

I dropped my body. Turning into a dead weight. 

The monster's grip on the back of my shirt turned my collar into a chokehold. I was struggling to get a full breath, but I couldn’t risk sitting up and giving them an opening to picking me up. 

I knew from my ‘escort’ that these guys were crazy strong. They pick me up, I’m not getting set down until they want to. 

Kicking up, I managed to plant my shoe into the monster’s face to my momentary satisfaction. He had to let go of my shirt to grab at the new limb. 

Now that I could breathe again. “HELP! DREAM! RED! G! HELP! OVER HERE! HELP!” I screamed. The chance of them hearing me from this tiny cave on the other side of the battlefield was slim but I had to try.

Another hand flashed out, covering my mouth. I bit down on their fingers but they held on regardless. 

It was Killer, he inched around grey hood closer to the side. 

Punching out with my free hand Killer let the attack swing wide. Giving him an opening to wrap his other arm under my armpits. 

_No!_

I tried to twist away from the hold, but the grey hood’s grip on my right hand kept me from getting the angle I needed. 

Killer, with a hold around my chest and a hand on my mouth, started lifting from the ground.

Grey hood started as well, but a kick from my one free limb to his knee sent him to the ground with me.

The skeleton growled, faint purple smoke flickering by his red and purple eye. 

“Dust, knock it off.” Killer said from behind me. 

With a glare to me, Dust dropped my arm to hold both my legs. His grip grinding my ankle.

**_The feeling of grinding bone, of blood leaking into my eyes, the smell of musty_ ** ~~**_stone_ **~~ **_wood._ **

The two skeletons lifted once more, getting me off the ground this time. Both ignoring my struggles. 

I couldn’t bend my legs enough to kick, I couldn’t scream for help, I couldn’t reach behind me to punch. 

_But I could be a massive inconvenience._

Reaching up and back I could just feel the fur on Killer’s hoodie. Grabbing the edge of it, I quickly tugged it up and down over his eyes.

The asshole only laughed at my actions. Giving a shake of his skull to knock it back down. “Nice one human.~” 

“GOHMDEBFUKMAHELF!!” I yelled from behind his hand before biting down harder. 

“The kitten’s got a bite~” Killer told Dust as the two carried me further into the cave. 

“Wouldn’t be interesting if she didn’t.” Dust commented when we came back into the light of the cave. 

The X skeleton was standing by the lantern. Smiling awkwardly as his two allies carried me in. 

With the arm closer to him, I flicked my hand up and showed the guy my middle finger. 

“What’d you do to her Cross?” Dust asked as he held onto my kicking legs. 

“I may have let her assume I was with the Council.” Cross shrugged.

As the trio talked, I looked around the cave. It was just a tiny opening in the rock, barely big enough to be called a room. 

The single lantern by Cross was the only source of light, barely enough to light up the area. Shadows dancing on the walls. 

_Wait. . .what?_

The shadows of the back wall were thickening and condensing. Swirling into a dark shape. 

“And there’s our ride.” Killer said as they moved towards the shadow. 

_That- Is that a portal?!_

I kicked up my struggles more. If I went through there, Dream wouldn’t know where I was for a rescue!

“Not so fast human~” Killer pulled his hand out of my mouth to crush my back to his chest. 

Dust surprisingly let go of my legs, leaving me to dangle from Killer’s bear hug.

“Let me go!” I shouted as I worked to kick at the legs of my captor. 

“I don’t know what those Star Idiots filled your head with but it’s not what you think.” Killer quietly spoke into my ear as I watched Cross walk into the shadow and disappear. 

“So you’re not kidnapping me for your Boss?!?!!” I continued my efforts to trip up Killer or squirm free, but he countered every move I made with ease. 

Dust went next, stepping through the portal. Leaving just me and Killer alone in the cave. 

“Don’t!” I cried as the skeleton somehow managed to pick up the lantern while maintaining his hold on me.

“Can’t leave any evidence.” He said as he started moving backwards towards the shadowy portal.

“You know what I mean! Just let me go!” I dug my feet into the dirt. Trying to slow his progress. 

“Not happening human.” He answered as his back reached the rift. Starting to pass through.

_Starting to cut off escape._

With each of his steps, I was dragged further into the portal. I flinched as the dark magic flickered against my skin. 

I was helpless to watch as the portal swallowed my vision, erasing all sight of the cave. A second later the shadow faded and I emerged into a room with stone walls and floor. In ‘front’ of me was the portal but I watched in horror as it lost shape and faded away. I became aware of other people talking behind me. Before I could question exactly where I was, the asshole dropped me.

Yelping as I hit the stone, I heard the talking stop.

“Here’s your kitten Boss.” Killer said to someone.

_Boss._

_He said_ **_Boss._ **

Hesitantly looking up, I was surrounded by skeletons. But I only had eyes for the one in front of me. 

He looked just the same as two and a half weeks ago when they tore through my city in a wave of destruction and death.

Inky black clothes, tar covered bones, his four tentacles frozen at the ready, a single cyan eyelight looking indifferent to the situation.

**_Nightmare._ **

He opened his mouth as if to speak, but whatever he tried to say was drowned out by my screaming.

I bolted to the door off to the side. Slamming it open and running blindly. 

The portal was shut. I was on a different Universe with extremely dangerous monsters. I had to _somehow_ get out of this place, _somehow_ find someone to help me, and _somehow_ contact Dream, all without getting caught.

Though from the sound of the footsteps chasing me, they weren’t going to make it easy for me. 

I kept running straight, not looking back. Not slowing to duck into one of the many doors I passed. The leading set of footsteps got closer and closer, until I felt I could hear their breathing. 

I waited yet still, if I did this too soon, he’d avoid it. . .

There! The extra step as they lunged! 

Dropping into a baseball slide, I slid to a near stop as Cross tripped over my legs and went tumbling.

Pushing off, I ran around a corner and kept moving. Now my plan was to move erratically. Turn here, twist there, loop back now, whatever it took to stay ahead.

I gained some extra minutes with this, but I was slowing. I wasn’t that fit to begin with, and now I was running out of breath and my legs were burning. Especially since Cross hit my thigh as he went down. I was definitely going to have a bruise. 

Nothing to lose, I grabbed the handle of the door on my left. Hastily twisting it open and slamming it behind me. Shouts rang out as I flipped the lock. A huge _THUD_ , cracked the heavy wood. Spinning around, I saw an old crate. This was slowly moved in front of the door, barricading their entrance. 

_It wasn’t enough_. 

Even with the locked door and heavy crate, the whole thing shook with every blow. I shouldn’t bother wasting time adding more things, they’d just get through it soon enough. 

Looking around, this seemed to be an old storage room. More boxes and furniture filled the room. A thick coat of dust covering everything.

No exits. . .except. . .

Climbing over a stack of boxes and pushing past a cracked desk, I reached the large window.

_Bingo._

It was actually a glass door for this balcony. 

Leaning my weight onto the lock, it squeakily gave way. Allowing me to push open the way.

Outside, I looked in surprise at the view. I saw verdant hills and wildflowers to the forest circling a way back. Everything lit in a soft twilight.

A large _CRACK_ from back inside the room reminded me of my mission. 

Leaning over the edge of the balcony I looked down. It was maybe . . ten. . .twelve feet to the next one down. If I let myself hang before dropping that’s still at least a five foot drop. If I land wrong. . . 

Saddling over the railing, I now had nothing protecting me from a fall. 

My heart was thudding loudly in my ears, palms sweated on my grip on the rail. 

Taking a moment to wipe them on my shirt, I crouched low.

This was the moment of truth.

Pushing one leg off. . .

The other. . .

All my weight braced on my chest and my grip on the bottom of the railing. 

Wiggling back, even my frame quickly slid off the edge with a grunt as my arms took the load. 

Actually. . .

Quickly releasing one hand, I instead gripped the lip of the edge of the balcony itself. Now the other. 

Dangling by my fingers, I had to do this now.

Swinging back and forth. I tried to gain momentum for the drop without losing my grip. 

The sound of breaking wood gave me only seconds left. I could hear their voices.

_Still not enough momentum!_

Too soon, they found the balcony. 

“Shit! The human!” 

Looking up I saw Horror and Cross staring at me in, well, horror.

Cross dropped to his knees, reaching through the railing for my hands.

_Not today._

Letting go, I fell.

It lasted just a second, then I was tumbling to the next balcony. 

Groaning, I pushed myself up. They’d make their way down quickly. I had to keep dropping.

Climbing over the next railing I could hear Cross shouting.

“Human! Please stay there! I promise we’re not going to hurt you! This is too dangerous!” 

_Not going to hurt me?_

_As if._

The process went faster this time now that I knew what to expect. 

Climb over, crouch, grab rail, drop legs, drop chest, grab edge, and - 

_Drop._

Instead of hitting the harsh stone again I landed on something much more forgiving. . .or not. 

I was wrapped up in **_Nightmare’s_ ** tentacles. One around my waist, and another supporting my legs. 

**_Black limb around my waist, no escape, pain, blood, growling, can’t see, can’t scream, no one’s coming-_ **

I screamed at the face of my attacker again. Kicking and scratching at the tentacles. 

The entire time the **_bastard_ ** watched with cool interest, like seeing an ant under a magnifying glass. 

My attack on the tentacles did nothing but tire me out even more. Soon enough I was slumped in their grasp, breathing heavily. 

**_Nightmare_ ** shifted, sending me flinching as he turned. The dark monster entered the room. This time just an empty one. 

I still loosely clawed at the one tentacle around my waist. It was making it hard not to think of **bad things**. 

**_Nightmare_ ** crossed the room quickly, exiting out into the hallway where all four other skeletons waited. **_He_ ** tossed me at Cross who scrambled to catch me.

**“Take the human to their room. Make sure there’s no exits.”** **_Nightmare_** ordered before walking off, tentacles curling behind him. 

Pushing my hands into Cross’s face, I twisted, trying to get him to drop me. It worked slightly better than with G. His grip slipped, letting me slide a couple inches. But it seemed even the ‘nice’ one had enough. 

Cross bent and threw me over his shoulder in a fireman’s carry. I grunted as his boney frame dug into my stomach.

“That’s enough for me.” Dust said, wandering off as well. Leaving just Cross, Killer, and Horror. 

Killer took the lead, Cross (and I) in the center, with Horror in the back. 

With my unique position, I was pretty much face to face with him as I worked to keep my weight off Cross’s shoulder. 

Which only made for me flicking him off and mouthing ‘fuck you’ as he chucked at my discomfort whenever Cross shifted my position.

In almost no time at all we reached the cleaner section of this huge ass place again. This area looked actually lived in. Clean rugs lined the floor. Pictures and other memorabilia decorated key locations. 

I’d almost say it was homey. . .if not for the fact five genocidal skeletons lived here.

Even further along we entered a hallway with fewer doors. They had name plates on them. Cross . . . Dust . . . Horror . . . Killer . . . was this the living quarters?

The skeletons paused in front of another set of doors. Killer shuffled the group in before locking the door behind him. 

Cross carried me further into the room, before quickly bending and depositing me onto a soft surface. 

I tried to scramble off, but Killer must have been prepared since he sat on my legs before I got far. 

Now I was pinned here. On this. . .bed? The hell?

I was trapped face-down on a large bed, queen size at least. Cushiony covers and pillows decorated it in a simple grey. 

Looking around, I found the rest of the room decorated much the same. A small ornate table set to the side. A large dresser and wardrobe against the wall. A huge rug covered most of the stone floor. Everything in simple, neutral greys and whites. 

Turning back around, I saw Killer (still sitting on my legs) watching my scrutiny with an almost. . . pleased expression. Didn’t stop me from giving him a double bird before looking around some more. 

On the other side I saw Horror standing near the window. Checking for weaknesses I assume. A lounger rested near there. A bookcase with various books, and other items sat in the corner. Cross just exited the side door with a nod, the other side still a mystery. 

Killer stood, releasing me. I pushed away, backing against the headboard. 

“I suggest you get some sleep princess. It’s still hours until breakfast and it’s been a long night for you.” Killer said with a grin. “Someone will be by for you when it’s time. So stay here and behave, or don’t. There’s no way off this AU without Nightmare’s help. Be funny to watch you tire yourself out again~” 

The three monsters left the room like that, the sound of the lock echoing in the space. 

Somehow, even now in the hands of the bad guys, I’m still in the same situation.

_Locked. . .in some living quarters. . .alone._

My curiosity calling me, I went to check out the side room. It was a bathroom. One that was frankly more luxurious than any I’d seen in person. There was a bathtub big enough to stretch out comfortably. The shower was just as large, with multiple spouts. General female bath products lined the sides. The sink was lined in marble, more hygiene stuff prepared. 

_How long had they been planning?_

I was starting to wonder if they knew about me before Dream did. 

It would make sense since their **_Boss_ ** was the main culprit, and two of their guys **_saw it_ **. Yet, it doesn’t explain why they waited until now to act. 

The pregnancy was announced over a week ago. Which should have been enough time to buy this stuff then grab me. Unless there was some other reason they delayed. Acting now only because Dream was going to move me out of reach.

_I just don’t understand what’s going on anymore._

I was tired.

Just. . .so tired. . .

Meandering back, I turned off the lights, shuffled slowly in the dark back to the bed. Then kicked off my shoes and wiggled under the cover, tucking it close.

_Tired._

  
  


~~~Nightmare~~~

  
  


He had been working at the stack of paperwork that had been put aside when a knock echoed.

**“Come in.”** Setting the pen down he looked to see who was coming in. 

Killer pranced right in before the words were fully out. Kicking one of the chairs closer to the desk. 

“Well that went well~” Killer chucked from his seat.

**“Your sarcasm is noted.”** He growled at his observation. 

“We knew that the kitten wouldn’t be happy with this.” 

**“Unhappy enough to risk breaking their neck to escape?”** It was a major flaw that was glaring in retrospect. 

We had blocked off the ground floor to prevent the human from leaving the castle for now. However they hadn’t considered that she would have gone for more _drastic_ measures. 

Jumping from the balconies was something crazy that only his boys would do. 

_It was through habit and experience that kept his expression smooth remembering that day._

_Cross and Dust had gotten into the whisky, and challenged each other to a race to the gardens. Dust took the . . .’outside route’ leading Cross to copy him. Horror and Killer saw them and chose to join in._

_He had found all four of those idiots in various steps of dropping. (Nearly gave him a Soul Attack) After ordering them back inside and sending the two drunk fools to bed. Killer and Horror hi-fiving each other as they ran from his fury._

Reading Killer’s smile in front of him now, he knew the other was remembering that same day. 

“She’ll fit right in Boss.” His second chuckled.

**“Not with me around.”** The human had screamed and ran at the mere sight of him. 

While he was well used to that reaction with all the things they do and the reputation that’s spread about him. 

It felt more _personal_ this time.

_Because it was._

He had harmed her in such a deep way that would leave marks the rest of her life. Even during their trips to foster Negativity, they killed, they destroyed, they terrorised. Yet all of that would heal with time. (Or they’d be dead so who cared.) 

But he knew better than anyone that it was the _mental_ wounds that cut the deepest. From watching the glacier slow healing of his boys, from their night terrors and struggles to find _safety_ in the group. The way their trauma broke open at the most inopportune times. 

“We’ll find a way. There’s no way she can resist your gentlemanly charm.” Killer joked.

**“She would be better off watching out for your silver tongue Killer.”** He scoffed, looking back to the paper in front of him at the other’s laughter. 

Silence as the skritch of his pen filled the room.

“It’s going to be alright Nightmare.” Killer spoke.

His tentacles stiffened at his optimism before he could force them to relax. 

“Really, we’ll get the human to calm down. The kitten will get pampered for carrying your kid. She gives birth. Then we kick her back to her Universe. Or kill her. Depends on how annoying she is.” Killer continued.

**“It won’t be that simple.”** He told the other.

“Then we’ll make it simple.” Killer snapped his fingers. “I remember something Horror said - about the frog and the pot. If you put a frog in a pot of boiling water, it’ll hop right back out. But if you put the frog in first, then slowly raise the temperature, the frog will get used to the change and won’t hop away.” 

**“Wasn’t Horror talking about cooking at the time?”** He quirked a brow at him. He remembered that moment as well. Horror wanted to cook a frog Dust caught. 

“Maybe, but the thought still counts. The kitten only has memory of that one moment of you. Plus whatever sparkle told her. We just need to slowly show that you’re no danger to her.” Killer suggested.

**“And how do you expect me to do that?”** He drawled. This plan couldn’t possibly work.

“First just pass her in the hall, no more than a second or two. Don’t look at her, don’t talk, don’t acknowledge her at all. Then when she stops reacting, amp it up. Walk into a room she’s in, just. . grab something or some other small task, and leave. Still without acknowledging her. When she stops reacting to _that_. Idle, longer and longer periods until she doesn’t react to your presence at all. Then we can get started on direct interaction!” He explained his plan.

**“Interesting. Perhaps it would work, with time. But you forgot something in your scheming.”** He said.

“. . .What is it?” Killer asked as he tried to think of what he missed. 

**“We always eat meals as a group.”** He reminded him. That means in less than four hours, the human and him would be sitting at the same table. 

“. . .welp. . .” Killer leaned back and stared into the distance. “Yeah, this is going to be hard.” 

**“No, Really?”**

“I can hear sarcasm too Boss.” 

**“I am not going to dance around the human. All of us move around the castle at random times. Changing my schedule around theirs would be annoying and impossible at times.”**

“Right, I got it.” He held his hands up in surrender. “She’ll certainly keep things from getting boring around here.~”

**“Things are never boring with you idiots around.”** he grunted. 

Killer laughed before hopping out of the room. “Either way, we’ll figure it out. Now go get some sleep. The kitten doesn’t need a cranky Nighty at the table!” 

The door slamming shut before he could throw something at the teasing skeleton, he was left back in the same position he was when Cross barged in just some hours ago with the news. 

He . . . had still been doubtful, even after reading the report over and over as the boys finished preparations. Even as he led Killer, Dust, and Horror on the attack on the house they tucked her away in. His brother wasn’t there. It made things that much easier, having to face only the judges. Killer and Dust ducked away to meet with Cross and the human he was to sneak in for. While he and Horror left the ‘guards’ with a final surprise before returning to the castle. Opening the portal to the small cave chosen for the extraction. He watched as Cross came back, then Dust, then finally was Killer, dragging the human along. The skeleton dropped her at his feet once he had closed the portal. 

He . . . felt it now. 

There was a layer of his own magic deeply interwoven into her Soul. Something only possible with Soul Bonds. . .or _pregnancy._

Opening his mouth to speak _something_. The human looked up at him, paled, and then ran screaming from the room.

His boys gave chase, but he was shocked still. 

_He was having a kid._

He likely would have just stood there for hours, but it was the echoing shouts of ‘human’ ‘falling’ balcony’ that got him moving again. 

_Didn’t need a suicidal human killing his children._

Hearing where the human dropped from, he had moved one more floor below. 

Just in time to watch a pair of legs dangle from the edge, and the rest of her to drop in succession into his waiting grasp. 

She looked surprised at his catch. Before realizing who he was and screaming her head off again. Clawing at his hold as she kicked and twisted. 

_Not suicidal, just desperate._

And the screaming, he remembers hearing those screams from the tiny fragments he remembered from that day. 

The human tired quickly, his gang must have exhausted her quite a bit already. Only clawing weakly at the tentacle wrapped around her waist as he brought her back inside. 

In the hall were the rest. Passing her over to Cross, he directed them to take her to the room we had set up for her. Before quickly walking away from the sins crawling on his back.

_Which led to now_. 

Alone, at three in the morning, staring at paperwork. 

. . .

_Killer was right, he did need to sleep._

Pushing back from the desk, he exited the study. Moving through the castle to the private quarters. He passed the bedrooms of the boys. Each with the small spark of _feeling_ , that spoke of sleep or about-to-be-sleeping. Just past Killer’s room, were a pair of empty rooms. Though now, one of them held a visitor. To the side was another ‘spark’, one he took the moment to read.

(Fatigue, Annoyance, Fear, Anger, Exhaustion, Apathy, Hunger, Curiosity, Frustration.) 

About what he expected from her. 

Continuing, he entered the rooms just next to the human’s. This suite was roomy, even for him. He held few comforts but his bedroom was one of them. 

Stripping down, he slid under his silk covers. One of his tentacles stretching out to turn off the light. 

Sighing, the tentacles curled in. A subtle cocoon against the cold. 

Closing his sockets, it was time to sleep. Until Cross woke him that is. His mouth twitched into a slight smile at the thoughts of his gang as sleep claimed him.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that’s it! The Dark Sanses have a hold of Stella now! This was a pretty long chapter! I hope you guys enjoyed it!


	7. Deal With The Devil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nightmare calls in some help to assist with the human. What kind of trouble will Stella face on her first day in the Gang’s hideout?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’d like to remind my readers to mind the tags. I’ve updated them for transparency and your safety and will continue doing so as the story progresses.

_**“Will you do it?”** The rumbling voice asked from his phone. _

_“OF COURSE I WILL!” He answered, his usual cheerful tone coloring the words. “WHATEVER YOU NEED FOR YOUR NEW ARRIVALS!!”_

_**“I should ask Error to kidnap you more often.”** The caller mused._

_“KIDNAP IS SUCH A HARSH WORD! I PREFER THE TERM ‘SURPRISE SLEEPOVER’!” He held back a chuckle as he waved to Dogressa working in her garden as he jogged along._

_**“Very well~”** They chuckled._

_“I’LL WRAP THIS UP WITH ALL HASTE!” He promised, his home coming into sight._

**“Farewell then.”** The caller hung up. Which he thought was just rude! Yet that was just simply how they did such calls. They weren’t one for simple pleasantries.

Entering his house he was greeted by his brother and his friends.

“You seem pretty damn chipper Blue.” Red commented from where there were four lazybone making a mess of the living room!

_“LANGUAGE!” He scolded the skeleton. Not that he cared about the cussing. No, it was to keep up his ‘image’._

_“Yeah Red, watch your language.” Classic teased. Only to drop to the side to avoid the handful of chips the Fell skeleton threw in retaliation._

“Something good happening Bro?” Papy asked. (A real smile on his face. Thank the Angel those have been happening more and more often since they reached the surface.)

_“I’M VISITING A FRIEND!”_

**~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Two Weeks Five Days Pregnant**

**~~~~~~~~~~~**

I . . . didn’t sleep well to say the least. Just couldn’t stop tossing and turning all night. I had just dozed off once more when I heard a knocking sound.

Blinking sleep out of my eyes, I looked towards the door.

_knock knock knock!_

Was. . .that for me?

A low conversation started up on the other side, too quiet for me to hear from the bed.

The door opened suddenly. Revealing Killer and a new skeleton I haven’t seen before.

“KILLER! IT IS VERY RUDE TO ENTER SOMEONE’S ROOM WITHOUT PERMISSION!” The strange skeleton followed Killer into the room.

“She didn’t lock the door~” Killer chucked.

“THE FACT THE DOOR IS UNLOCKED DOESN’T MAKE FOR AN INVITATION!” The stranger scolded.

The skeleton had a kind of chest plate on, with shoulder pads even. Wearing a blue bandana, gloves, shorts, and boots. His eyelights a bright cyan glow.

This newcomer approached the bed, making me scramble to kick off the sheets and put my back to the wall. I knew better than to trust a friendly face like Cross again.

Mr. Blue Booties stopped where he was, still giving a cheerful smile. “MY NAME IS BLUEBERRY! EVERYONE CALLS ME BLUE FOR SHORT THOUGH!”

“Stella.” I raised a brow at the skeleton. I recognized that name, but I had a feeling this new skeleton wasn’t here for the reason I thought he was.

“KILLER? DO YOU MIND LEAVING US TO GET TO KNOW EACH OTHER?” Blue said, turning to face the deadly monster.

“I want to play with the kitten too~” Killer pulled a knife from his pocket, flipping the blade in between his fingers.

Blueberry faced Killer completely. With the blue skeleton’s back towards me I couldn’t see what he did, but Killer put the weapon away with a shrug. Sauntering out of the room without a care in the world.

“I’M SORRY ABOUT THAT!” Blue flipped back around, as if he didn’t just somehow convince a deadly monster to leave. “THEY NEED TO LEARN THE PROPER ETIQUETTE FOR MAKING NEW FRIENDS!”

“. . . I’m not interested in making friends with any of them.” I curled into a lounging position against the headboard.

“I WILL RESPECT YOUR OPINION ON THAT, BUT PERHAPS IT WOULD BE HELPFUL TO AT LEAST BE ON PLEASANT TERMS WITH US!” Blue sat on the other side of the bed. A few feet of sheets between us.

“I’m already on good terms with the Star Sanses.” Raising a brow at Blue, I tug the cover back over my cold feet.

“I’M NOT HERE ON BEHALF OF THE COUNCIL!” Blue’s smile turned a bit sad before it picked back up.

“Soo this _isn’t_ some weird scheme to rescue me?” I set my chin in my palm.

“NOPE! IT’S BEST THAT YOU STAY WITH NIGHTMARE AND HIS TEAM! I DON’T BELIEVE YOU WOULD GET THE BEST OF CARE STAYING WITH DREAM!” He shook his head.

“And yet Dream told me you were one of the Star Sanses. A founder of the Council? Why would you side with the ‘Dark Sanses’?” I frowned. It seemed I had contradictory info on all the big players.

“I’M NOT ON THE COUNCIL’S SIDE, NOT REALLY. . .” Blue’s face turned serious, looking much older than he seemed at first.

“Yet, they think you are? Are you a spy for Nightmare then?” That would make some sense at least.

“NOPE! I’M NOT ONE OF NIGHTMARE’S GANG EITHER!” His look grew amused at my guesses.

I held my hands out. “Then what? I can’t see how you belong in all this.”

“You Could Say I’m Neutral.” His volume quieted, but it still had the same energetic tone he naturally had. “More Accurately, I Work To Uphold The Balance.”

“The balance between the two factions?” Why would anyone want this apparent ‘war’ to continue on?

“No, The Balance Of The Multiverse.”

“The Multiverse? I’d think something like that could take care of itself.” I muse.

“But It _Can’t_ , The Multiverse Is Closely Intertwined With Several Balances. The Balance Of Positivity And Negativity Among Them. Please Trust Me When I Say It’s Vital That It Is Upheld.” Blueberry declared.

“. . . Do you really expect me to believe that?” That just seemed too strange. Why would the entire Multiverse depend on just a few people.

“NOPE!” I jumped at his loud voice. “I Don’t Expect Anyone To Believe Me. . . . But I’ll Keep Working To Protect The Multiverse Regardless.” He looked. . .lonely for a moment.

After a moment of silence I asked “Is there anyone else who knows about this ‘Balance’?”

His eyes burst into bright stars, a happy smile growing. “NIGHTMARE AND THE GANG KNOWS! I THINK SCI KNOWS AS WELL! AND ERROR WAS THE ONE WHO TOLD ME ABOUT IT!”

“You’re close with the Destroyer?” I couldn’t see how this chipper little skeleton would become friends with someone called ‘The Destroyer’.

“YUP! WE’VE BEEN FRIENDS FOR QUITE SOME TIME NOW! IT’S BEEN A LITTLE OVER 17 YEARS NOW! LONGER IF YOU GO BY MULTIVERSAL TIME!”

“How’d you meet Nightmare if you’re friends with Error?”

“ERROR INTRODUCED US OF COURSE! THAT WAS A FUN DAY!” He giggled as he remembered something.

“Human.” He stared at me with a neutral tone in his voice now. “I’ve Spent A Lot Of Time Hanging Out With Those The Council Call ‘The Dark Sanses’. I Know Them Well. . . All I Ask, Is That You Give Them A Chance.”

“Even if I wanted to, I can’t.” I look away, hands rubbing the sheets “Everytime I even _see_ that guy, I _remember_. I don’t even want to be in the same Universe as him.”

“I Am Not Asking You To Forgive Him. Just To Let Them Take Care Of You And The Souling.” Blueberry soothes.

I glanced down at my chest, where supposedly the baby was hanging out on my Soul.

“There Is A Way To Turn The Situation To Your Favor.” Blue continued.

“What do you mean? I doubt they’d let me escape like that.”

“Of Course Not. But Nightmare Is True To His Word. And Always Upholds His Deals. It Would Be Easy To Request Something In Return For Your Cooperation.” He suggested.

“He could make me go along with whatever he wanted anyway. Why would he bother keeping his end of the deal?” I frowned.

“Because He Keeps His Word. Even More Importantly, He Regrets His Actions Against You.” His head bowed with a wince.

“I _definitely_ don’t believe that.” I scoff.

“I’d Thought So. Even Still, That Is The Best Advice I Can Offer.” He nodded, glancing at the clock. “OH MY!”

“What? What is it?!” I jumped at his sudden shout.

“IT’S ALMOST TIME FOR BREAKFAST!” Blue hopped off the bed, running about the room.

“Really? That’s it?” I sighed. I was definitely getting too jumpy.

“IT’S THE MOST IMPORTANT MEAL OF THE DAY!” He shoved a bundle of clothes at my chest. “I’LL LEAVE YOU TO GET CHANGED!”

The odd skeleton ran out, slamming the door shut after him. I was left behind with an outfit in my arms. Shuffling out of the bed, I stripped down. The closed packet of underwear was thankfully in my size, but everything else was loose on my body. I suppose it was better than nothing. But I’d need something better.

The entire time I was changing, I was thinking about what Blueberry said. About the ‘Balance’ and Nightmare’s deal making. There was no evidence whatsoever that anything he said was _true_. But it wasn’t like anything else I could think of was any better.

Tucking my feet back into my tennis shoes, I opened the door and peeked out. Blue was leaning against the wall typing on his phone. Tucking the device away, he pranced over to me. “YOU LOOK GOOD! ARE YOU READY TO GO TO BREAKFAST?”

I crossed my arms. “. . .Are you going to be there?” I asked. He was the only skeleton outside of Sans that actually treated me like an actual person instead of just the carrier.

“IF YOU WANT! I HAD LUNCH NOT TOO LONG AGO, SO I MIGHT JUST HAVE A DRINK INSTEAD.” He offered.

“I do. . .Thanks.” I moved closer.

Blue got side by side with me with an understanding look. Both of us walked down the hall. It was only a few doors down before we hit an archway. Voices speaking loudly on the other side. Blueberry grabbed my hand and pulled me with him when he entered. Like he sensed my idea to just run back to the bedroom.

“GOOD MORNING!” Blue greeted the table of skeletons.

The long dining table was already covered with food. The monsters piling pancakes and bacon and other delicacies onto their plates. The followers sat two by two on each side of Nightmare who was obviously at the head of the table.

The monsters turned to shoot a few ‘Morning’ ‘Yo’ ‘Hey Berry’. Save for Horror who was more focused on his leaning tower of pancakes.

Nightmare looked up, his sharp eyelight running over Blue then me. Sending shivers running down my spine at his gaze. Snapping my eyes away, I let Blue herd me into the chair at the other head of the table. The peppy skeleton taking the seat to my right.

“WHAT DO YOU WANT STELLA?” Blue asked, looking over the selection.

“I’m not picky with my breakfast. . .” I kept my eyes on the table to try and ignore the stare of the corrupted monster opposite of me.

“THEN I’LL GET YOU A BIT OF EVERYTHING!” He took the empty plate in front of me. Actually going around and getting a bit of this and that from every dish.

“Uhhh, Blue? I think that’s enough? Blue?” I watched in slight horror as the food started turning into a small hill on the plate. Reminding me of Grillbys and the small feasts he would make me eat each time.

Blueberry didn’t hear me or didn’t care, setting the plate back down in front of me with the pile of food it carried. “THERE YOU GO!” Turning to fill a pair of glasses with orange juice for both of us.

“. . _Thanks_.” I could almost pretend this was another trip to Grillbys if I just kept my eyes down.

Grabbing the fork, I tried to ignore the looks coming from the darker side of the table.

Scooping up a bit of hashbrowns on the side, I stuck the bite in my mouth. Chewing.

I froze with the bite in my mouth, my hand covering my lips.

_Holy Shit!_

There was a sharp shuffle of chairs getting pushed back as the monsters at the table either honed in on me or straight up jumped out of their chair.

The monsters froze as I leaned over the table, grabbing the large serving spoon and adding another portion of hashbrowns to my plate.

My next bite of the delicious hash browns were accompanied by chuckles of relief from the skeletons.

I was honestly surprised by the food. Seriously would not be exaggerating to say it was better than Grillbys. _Far Better._ The hash browns were crisp and fluffy, the sausage juicy and flavorful, the pancake seven kinds of heavenly.

I felt almost sad to stop when I was getting full. It was one final bite of eggs that I set my fork down. Remembering just where I was and tensing up. The rest of the table had finished as well. The large feast of breakfast had been eradicated. Blue was finishing his glass as the other skeletons stood from their seats, gathering dishes.

When Cross came close to me, taking my plate and silverware away, I leaned away from the monochrome skeleton. He seemed like he wanted to say something, but a sharp gesture from Killer stopped him.

“LET ME SHOW YOU THE LIVING ROOM!” Blue grabbed my hand again. Pulling me away from the room of dangerous monsters, through a connecting arch to the large living room I had spotted last night.

There was a huge TV against the far wall. A semi-circle of plush couches and chairs circling the metal coffee table. Game consoles plugged in under the tv stand.

“How Was Breakfast?” Blue asked after a moment.

“It tasted good.” I shrugged, looking at the gouges in the walls.

“That’s Not What I Meant.” He sat on the big couch, his cheerful smile back in full.

“. . .I forgot they were there for a moment while I was eating, but it doesn’t change anything.” I lean against the back of the couch by him.

“Maybe It Doesn’t, Maybe It Does.” Blueberry replied.

“Excuse me-?!”

“YOU’RE EXCUSED! AND NOW PLEASE EXCUSE ME! I MUST BE GETTING BACK! BYE STELLA!” Blue interrupted, jumping up and disappearing in a small flash of static in the same breath.

_Great. . ._

Not wanting to reenter the dining room, I looked more around the living room. The marks on the walls looked like something really sharp and hard sliced or stabbed the stone. There was a huge bean bag in the corner, big enough to hold at least a couple people. Next to the tv stand were a set of bookcases holding video games and movies.

“Yup, we have movie nights pretty often. Maybe if you’re nice we’ll invite ya~”

Jumping at the voice, I spun around to find Dust leaning against the archway back to the dining room. Under my regard the skeleton left his spot and prowled closer.

I started circling the other side of the couch to keep the large piece of furniture between us. The monster’s grin only grew as he picked up his pace, sending me to a light jog to keep up. “Should know better than to play with one of us Kitten.” He said doing a fake out, lunging for me.

I leapt over the back of the couch, tumbling over the cushions to fall in a crouch on the other side. Hopping back up like I planned that wild fall. “You should know I play to win.” I counter, staring down my opponent.

His grin grew sharp, the buzz of power that had been suppressed now burning.

_Oh, SHIT!_

Instinctively dodging to the side just in time for Dust to disappear into thin air, and reappear just where I’d been standing.

Scrambling to get my feet under me I heard him pounce, pushing me back to the floor. The weight of his knees pressing into my thighs. The scent of something I wished I’d never learned drifting from him.

_The scent of monster dust._

_**Something tangling around my legs, the smell of blood and monster dust as I was dragged from freedom.** _

Heart racing, I reached up to the couch. Grabbing the first thing I touched, smacking it backhanded onto his face.

Panting, I could only shiver from the lingering flashback as Dust chuckled at the ineffective pillow attack.

Using both hands I shoved it directly into his face, muffling the laughter.

_Idiot._

Pulling my leg up, I kicked him right in the huge blind spot the pillow had made. He fell back on his ass with a growl. Holding the pillow in one hand and rubbing his nose with the other.

Grabbing another pillow I raised it to keep smacking Dust.

**“What is going on here?!”** A rumbling voice I’d only heard once before interrupted my swing.

I froze, looking up slowly like in a horror movie to see none other than Nightmare standing in the archway leading to the hall. His tentacles coiled as he frowned down at the scene.

My voice closed up. It was one thing to talk to Blue about talking to him. But the idea of actually _doing_ so-

_**Poff!** _

The pillow smacked in my face knocked me on my ass. My nose burned slightly as I covered my face with my hand in surprise.

Dust looked quite happy with his surprise attack. Chuckling darkly to himself.

Frowning, I went and threw my weapon as well. Smacking him in the face and sending him sprawling to his back.

The monster leapt to his feet, ready to rain down pillow armageddon.

_**“Enough.”** _

I looked back at the tar-covered skeleton. Nightmare was now but a few feet away. Glaring darkly at the two of us.

Dust had an impish grin on his face as he shrugged at his boss. Leaning to the side until he fell onto the couch.

Nightmare scoffed at his follower, leveling his gaze on me.

**“Follow.”**

The dark skeleton turned and started leaving the room. I didn’t want to go with him, but if I stayed here it’d only be a matter of time before real weapons got involved.

Finding my feet I went after the other, flicking Dust a middle finger on the way out. His chuckles followed me out to the hallway.

Nightmare was already a bit ahead. Running to catch up, I stayed a few paces behind his drifting tentacles. Shifting in an unknown pattern like they were underwater.

_I hate this. I hate this. I hate this._

We went down a very large spiral staircase. Just before the bottom it was blocked off with some kind of wooden barricade. Bone-shaped magic sticking out of it like a porcupine.

**“The first floor is off-limits.”** He said from beside me. **“Simply for you’re not to leave the castle at this time. Not because there’s any path for you to escape with. But because it would be a pathetic waste of our time to chase you all over this empty Universe.”**

_. . . Well that was blunt. . . and kinda insulting._

Nightmare turned to go back up the stairs again. **“Wander all over the rest of the castle as you please. There are dangerous things lying about. Mess with them at your own risk. Same goes for the bedrooms. Enter them without permission, and I will not stop whatever punishments my boys wish to do to you.”**

_Blunt and threatening. Yay._

With my legs burning from the evil stairs, we got off at a higher floor. I wasn’t keeping count, but it felt like we were higher up than before.

There were far less rooms up here. But from peeking into an open door, I knew they were much larger. At the end of the main hall was a set of heavy double doors. Nightmare stopped in front of them.

**“This is my personal study. I will be here a majority of the time. Otherwise I’ll be in the library or overseeing the gang’s training. Knock and wait for permission to enter. _I don’t take well to fools interrupting my work._ ”**

_And there’s number three. Did he know any other way to speak?_

I looked at the doors. . . perhaps. . .

_But could I even trust what Blueberry said? He’s obviously on good terms with them at least._

_. . ._

_**I’m scared. . .** _

. . .

_Knock Knock_

Nightmare looked amused that I knocked on the door with him right there. Shifting, he opened the door. Holding himself sideways to give me room to enter.

I speed walked past him into the room, crossing my arms close to avoid any inadvertent touch.

The inside was large. A huge desk taking the majority of space, the position of it that whoever sat there would have a clear view of the door. Holding a few small stacks of papers. Pens, pencils, and other writing tools put away neatly. Just in front of it was a central sitting area. Two couches facing towards each other with a low coffee table in the center. Along the walls were bookcases lined with numerous books. Knick knacks dotted here and there. A rug covered a large portion of the floor.

A resounding _click_ , shot my nerves to hell. Turning around I saw that Nightmare had _shut the door_.

_**He was heading right towards me!** _

I ran to a corner of the room, squeezing my back to the wall as fear started choking me again.

**CaN’T rUn. ScaREd! I’m sO SCarEd! sOMeOnE! pLeASe! HeLP mE!!**

**. . .**

**. . . _Why isn’t anything happening?!?!!_**

Looking up I saw that he’d simply gone and sat at his large desk. Fountain pen in hand as he worked on something. The _sritch sritch_ of the pen the only sound.

_I hate this so much. . ._

_I can’t even be in a closed room with him without immediately freaking out. . ._

_I hate it. . ._

_I hate being **scared**. . ._

Standing slowly, carefully, I looked along the bookcases. (While keeping an eye on him of course.) There were books on a large variety of subjects, most in a language or terminology I didn’t understand.

Watching him carefully, I shuffled around the couches to look at the other shelves. Yet he didn’t do anything. Just kept his focus on the paper in front of him like my presence here is inconsequential.

The other bookcases were much the same. I think my brain was going to melt from all the technical jibber jabber I saw on the spines alone.

“Blue had some things to say about you.”

. . . _fuck!_

**“Is that so? What did the little rabbit have to say?”**

Picking up a shimmering conch shell I fiddled with it. Keeping my eyes on it than the monster not that far away.

_**I’d been even farther when he caught me with those tentacles.** _

“He claimed you can be trusted.”

**“Heh, That naive fool.”** Nightmare chuckled.

“He also claims you keep your word.”

There was a quiet shift as he set down his pen, turning to face me.

**“Now why is this interesting to you?”** He questioned.

Setting the shell back down, l forced myself to meet his gaze. No one ever won in a deal by cowarding.

_I wanted to do so. So badly. Just say I was making conversation. Just drop it and forget it. Go back to ‘my room’ and try to forget I was far, far from home._

“Because I want to make a deal.”

_But I’ve always been an idiot, doing the most dangerous option._

**“You think you can strike a bargain with me? You have nothing I want.”** He coldly stated. Like the sheer idea was ridiculous.

“I’ve been informed I do have something you want.”

**“And that is?”**

“My cooperation.”

His cut-off snicker was telling enough.

“It sounds just as cliche as it did in my head. I know. But it’s the only thing I have to give. And you’ve already gotten a hint of what it would be like _without it_.”

The room dropped several degrees. The air chilling my skin.

**“Is that a _threat?_ ” **He growled, his eye light flashing and tentacles tensing.

“It’s a promise. I may have no chance in hell in winning a fight against anyone here. I can however make myself the biggest pain in your ass you’ve ever met.”

He mumbled something under his breath in aggravation. **“A mere _human_ is no problem.”**

“Then I guess you haven’t been near one long enough. I already have a get-out-of-death free card. There’s a lot I can do without worrying about dying.”

_**“What?!”**_ He stood in a flash, glaring openly.

“You want this parasite don’t you?!” I motioned to my chest. “Then you can’t kill me or severely harm me until I give birth! Not without risking it’s life! I will take every chance to be the most obstinate _BITCH_ this side of the Multiverse! _Unless -_ You take this deal.” I shouted back. Clinging to anger to avoid the fear whispering in the back of my head again.

**“. . .What do you want?”** He growled.

I couldn’t help the feeling of relief.

“I want complete physical, mental, AND emotional protection. Literal and metaphorical. Physical, for the obvious reason. I say mental and emotional because if _this_ is anything like a human pregnancy, I _WILL_ get hormonal. I don’t need your people getting snippy with me just because I’m being cranky. AND I want to be returned _SAFE and UNHARMED_ to my Universe at first opportunity after the birth. and immunity for it as well!”

**“Excuse me?”** He asked incredulously.

“I want immunity for my Universe. I don’t want any of you ‘Dark Sanses’ to ever lay a finger on it.”

Nightmare raised a brow **“Is that all?”**

“. . .Yes.”

_Crap, did I over do it?_

**“In exchange for your full cooperation?”**

“In relevance to the pregnancy, yes.”

Nightmare sat back in his chair, lacing his fingers with an amused expression as he looked me over.

_Shit, I did over do it._

He grabbed a piece of paper from a drawer. A pen in hand, he started writing.

_God damn it!_

I was considering just leaving the asshole to his paperwork when he flipped the pen around towards me.

**“Your signature.”**

“Huh??”

A quirked grin **“You're the one who wanted a deal aren’t you? Is it that strange I would want to put it to paper?”**

_Is he joking?_

Hesitantly moving closer I indeed saw a formal contract written out.

_I, Stella, will give my full, undivided cooperation to the monster signatory for all matters deemed relevant to the caretaking and development of the pregnancy in progress. Starting immediately after both parties have signed this document._

_In return I, Nightmare, and all members of my following (Killer, Horror, Dust, and Cross) -_

_Will provide the human signed in this contract all physical, mental, and emotional care necessary for their wellbeing._

_Will ensure the human signed in this contract is returned to their home Universe at the first opportunity after the safe birth of the offspring. Safe and Unharmed._

_Will swear the human signed in this contract’s home Universe to be granted immunity from any ‘Dark Sans’._

_**Nightmare**_ __________

_I’ll be damned. He’s actually done it._

_**~~Not that he’ll keep his word.~~ ** _

Taking the pen, I signed my name on the marked line.

The second my hand left the page, he snapped the document away. Sliding it into a drawer in a flash. A victorious grin on his skull.

**“Good.”** He _purred_ , sending shivers down my back. **“Your first directive is this. Go back and spend time with the other members of the group. Make sure you tally at least three hours with each one.”**

“Excuse me? The deal doesn’t make me one of your followers!” There was nothing like that on the contract!

**“As if you would last a day as one. Yet you’ve agreed to follow all matters deemed important for the pregnancy.”** He answered, smug in his ‘victory’.

“Yeah, so?”

**“I deem that getting to know those that will be taking care of you for the next few months is very important. Am I wrong?”**

. . . _Fuck, that was pretty important. I didn’t like it, but I did agree to do stuff like this. I’ll hold up my side of the deal as long as he does._

“Alright then.” I turned and started heading out of the room. His sharp gaze watching my every step.

Shutting the door behind me, I stuttered out a sigh of relief.

_I can’t believe that worked!_

_~~If it actually worked. If he could be trusted for something so simple.~~ _

Arms crossed I made my way down a level, to where I saw the kinda-familiar sight of the ‘living floor’.

Peeking into the tv room, I saw Dust disappeared somewhere.

_So much for an easy find._

Passing through the cleaned out dining room, I looked into the kitchen.

This room was a beast of its own. Three industrial looking stoves. No less than _four_ giant fridges and _another_ _THREE_ freezers. The floor was actually tiled, and the long counter space as well as the island in the middle of the room was topped with granite. Cabinets painted a steel gray. A door to the side of the last freezer was open, the light on.

Looking in was a pantry that was better stocked than a professional kitchen’s. With his back towards me was Horror. The hole in his skull easily identifiable even from behind.

“Yer, not that sneaky kid.” His voice startled me.

“Not that I was trying. . . .Actually, scratch that. I don’t think I’m that good even when trying.” I said, walking further in to see all the selves of dry ingredients and junk food.

“. . .You hungry?” He asked after a moment.

“Uh? No? I just had that huge breakfast like, thirty minutes ago. I’m not going to be hungry for a while.”

“Then what are you doing here?”

“I’m supposed to hang out with all the members of the ‘group’. I was just looking around when I came in here.” I say as I peer into a basket of lollipops.

“And I’m the unlucky bastard you saw first huh?” He stood, lifting a tray that was covered in snacks.

Pushing past me, he went to one of the fridges. Single handedly opening it, grabbing a twelve pack of soda, and shutting it. Walking out of the kitchen without a word.

_Well, that went well._

I was considering where else in the (few) areas I knew of I could find someone when he came back, peering around the corner with his single eye light.

“Are ya comin’?”

_Huh._

Jogging up I followed him down two flights of stairs. This floor was marked up like crazy. If I thought the gouges in the tv room was something then this blew it out of the water. There was not a single square foot of the floors, walls, or ceiling that wasn’t scarred or repaired in some way. Nothing decorated the hall. Just a single clear path to a set of metal doors.

Somehow opening the door with no free hand, Horror slipped in. Leaving me to slide in after him.

This room was a giant training hall. This entire floor must have been hollowed out for it. Only a few load-bearing pillars blocking the view. I couldn’t tell what most (if any) of the stuff was for, but along the closest side were a row of benches Horror was headed for.

Following him I found the rest of the gang. Dust was lazing on the bench. Cross and Killer were sparring in the arena in front of the stands. Cross’s sword and Killer’s knife clashing in flashes of metal.

_Damn that looks like an action movie._

I didn’t realize how distracted I was watching them until Horror grabbed my shirt and _yanked_ me onto the bench.

Frowning at the cracked skeleton who only ignored me, tearing open a bag of chips. Shoving a handful in his mouth.

Going back to watching the spar, it was almost hypnotizing. A dance of bone and steel. It felt stupid to use such flowery words for something they were doing to train to kill and destroy Universes.

But fascinating nonetheless. (Not to mention it’s not like I had anything else to do.)

The spar ended on a move just as flashy as the skeleton that did it. Killer weaving a pattern with his knife and next thing I knew Cross was on his ass. His sword thrown some distance away. The knife at Cross’s neck didn’t waver a inch until Cross said something. Killer stepping back with a grin. Tucking the knife away and helping Cross find his feet in the same move.

The two fighters come over to the benches. Neither of them looking surprised at my presence. Killer stole a soda from Horror, who growled and swiped at the thief. Sending Killer dancing back with a laugh.

Cross and Dust didn’t react to the threat. I looked to the door.

_Maybe I should just -_

“Playing nice Kitten?” Killer asked, squatting in my view sipping the soda. “What changed your mind?”

“I made a deal.” I answered. They’d find out about it soon enough.

“With the Boss??” Horror exclaimed.

“Yeah. Do you have a problem with that?” Looking the four monsters over. They were all sharing sly glances and smiles.

“Nope, no problem at all.” Killer said. “Then what are you doing here? No balconies here~”

_Seriously?? I was trying to escape!_

“Said she’s supposed to hang out with us or something.” Horror said, tearing open another bag of chips.

“Is that so~” Dust leaned around Horror, looking at me with a sharp grin.

“GAME NIGHT!”

I jumped at Cross’s shout. The excited skeleton crushing an empty water bottle in hand.

“Not the best place to put the human, Criss-Cross.”

“Been a while since we played though. It’s that or a movie.” Killer countered Horror.

“Movie Night is this weekend though.” Dust pointed out.

“Game night it is!” Cross pumped his fist.

“Ok, I guess, over to- W-Woah! HEY!” I shout as Cross scoops me up, bolting out the training room with me in tow.

I grab onto him. The fast skeleton flying past stairs and doors. He skidded to a stop, kicking open a simple wooden door. Inside was a storage area filled wall to wall with puzzles, board and card games, and other non-electronic activities.

Dropping me on my shaky feet, Cross motioned to the rows of shelves. “So what do you want to play?!”

~~~~~~~~~~~

A simple knock interrupted his work, the visitor letting himself in without waiting for a response.

**“What is it now Killer?”** He growled, quill flowing over the ‘peace’ treaty he was ‘fixing’.

“Just a bit curious. The human mentioned a deal~” His First sauntered up to his desk.

He felt a grin grow on his own face. Pulling open the hidden drawer he flipped out the contract he’d written up.

Killer took the paper from his hands, reading it over. The ever present smile on his face grew as he scanned the contract. ( _Sense of growing enjoyment, deviousness, and subterfuge_ )

“Kitten really has no clue what she signed up for~ Who told her about this?” Killer snapped the paper back to him.

It took only a flick of his hand to secret the page away again. **“Blueberry did. Told her it was the best option.”**

The deadly skeleton in front of him laughed. A rough, dark laugh that spoke so much of Killer’s amusement in this.

“The rabbit is pretty devious, huh Boss~ Luring the human into a deal with you so she’ll stop trying to escape.” Killer mused. ( _Amusement, Pride, Eagerness, Curiosity_ )

Killer’s emotions fairly mirrored his own in this. When he called Blue to talk to the human, he expected a decrease in more dangerous methods of escape. Maybe to convince them to not escape at best.

_But to tie her into doing as I said?_

_Little, Bright, Devious Star Sans~_

I would extend to offer for Blue to join his gang once more when he next saw him. Although I had no delusions he would accept.

**“How is the human doing?”** He returned to the stack of documents. These had to be sent onto their destination by tomorrow evening.

“They’re losing. Badly. The Kitten picked _Monopoly_ of all games to start with.” Killer chuckled.

_Oh Hell._

**“What rules are you using?”** There were several that weren’t safe for such a squishy human.

“We went with the domination rules. I came up here while Cross and Horror went to war.”

_Good, that one had a no knife rule at least._

**“Make it aware that attack magic on the human is unacceptable.”** Folding up the document back into a duplicated envelope, a quick touch of the stolen seal to wax sealed it.

“We wouldn’t do a thing that would ever hurt your kid Boss.” Killer said pulses of ( _Determination, Protection, Promise, Curiosity, Alert_ ) echoing.

**“As if I would expect anything else. But we’re not the only ones she’ll come into contact with.”** He looked up, his single eyelight boring into Killer.

( _Understanding, Intent, Share, Protect, Defend_ )

“Got it Boss, I’ll let them know.”

_From below a pulse of (Challenge, Horror, Playfulness, Defiance, Concern) sparked. Burning bright against his senses._

**“Go back downstairs. Dust and Horror are about to fight each other.”** He instructed.

“You gotcha Boss, see you later~”

Killer left the room. Stretching out his awareness he felt the dim spark of Killer’s emotions flow downstairs and meet with the other flickers of emotion coming from the main living room.

It was still to be seen if the human would hold up her side of the deal once she realizes how much authority she handed over to him.

A small shake vibrated the castle under his feet.

_Oh those fucking idiots._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp! Here’s the long awaited chapter. Sorry about the wait! I have no idea what the hell happened to my motivation there >.<
> 
> Kudos to KittyKatt25 who guessed about the Blueberry coming in! 
> 
> Next to be updated will likely be Creator’s Game, but if I’m feeling Bitty then I’ll work on Strange Bitty Days.
> 
> EDIT : WE"VE REACHED 200 KUDOS!!! THANK YOU EVERYONE!!! This means so much to me! Thank you for reading my story and liking it so much! I hope you all come to enjoy all the future shenanigans as well!!


	8. Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So what happened with Game Night?

**~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Two Weeks Five Days Pregnant**

**~~~~~~~~~~~**

I coughed heavily into the fluffy white hood pressing me into the wall. Dust fogging the air and getting into my eyes. 

I tried to wipe the tears away, but I didn’t even have room to do that. Cross was backing me so tightly into the corner that my arms were squeezed between us. 

All I could do is let myself be squished.

**“WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?!”** a dark voice growled. 

Raised shouts competed for attention. I couldn’t tell what was being said, or who was saying it.

**“Oh, shut the fuck up. All of you help clean this up. Cross, get the human to another room.”** Nightmare commanded.

“Come on, Stella. This way.” Cross’s voice said as he stopped crushing me into the wall. Taking my hand and leading me somewhere.

I couldn’t _see_ , goddamn it! My sight was blurry as hell from the irritated tears and the dust making me blink a hundred times over. 

There was some troubled murmuring as Cross presumably led me out of the room and down the hall. 

Being unable to see where we were going, I just held onto his hand. Taking hesitant steps as I wiped at my eyes with my shirt collar. 

We paused for a moment for my guide to open a door. Tugging me inside before shutting it. I was herded over to something. Nudged to sit down.

I felt the feeling of sheets under me. Was I back in ‘my room’? 

Cross was nervously shuffling in front of me. 

“Please don’t cry! I swear that doesn’t happen!” He cried out. 

“Cross-”

“Not that often at least!”

“Cross-”

“Oh _STARS!_ ” 

“ _Cross!_ ” 

**“How is the human?”** A voice interrupted. 

“They’re crying and I don’t know how to calm them!” 

The sound of footsteps and then there was a dark blur looming over me. 

_I got the slight sense he tried to reach out, but hesitated._

**“Are you injured?”** Nightmare asked me.

“What? No. Cross pulled me out of the way before I even realized what happened.”

**“Then why are you crying?”**

“Because I got dust from the boom-boom in my eyes.” 

**“ _. . .What?_ ” **

“It’s a human thing. When shit gets in our eyes they start watering to try and wash it out or something.” I explain. 

I could see Nightmare turn to face Cross, a quiet conversation between them. 

**“What do you require for this?”** He requested. 

_Huh? Oh right, the contract._

“It’ll stop on it’s own. With enough time and tears. But if you want it over faster, a wet clean face cloth, and a clean outfit to change into would help.” I answered, still trying to wipe my eyes.

_This shit stung damn it!_

There was the sound of someone moving about the room, a door opening, and people talking quietly. I chose not to pay attention to them as I just kept wiping my eyes with any sort-of clean spot of my shirt. 

I was interrupted by something pulling my hands away. Something cold and wet pressed to my face. 

Making a squeak of surprise I jerked away. Blinking furiously I still saw the blurred form of someone in front of me. 

Their hand angled my face, leaning in to press to a cloth to my eyes. 

“Knock it off! I can do it!” I hissed, scrabbling at the washcloth to take it for myself. 

A pair of arms wrapped around my chest. Pinning my arms. The slightest scent of chocolate at my back. 

“Leggo! _Cross!_ ” I growled, pushing fruitlessly against his hold. 

Horror had his hold on my chin, turning me this way and that as he ran the wetted towel over my eyes a touch aggressively. 

“And you knock it off! Asshole!” I kicked out at him. My hits landing ineffectually against his legs. I could only just get my knees between us, trying to push him back. 

“Just hold _still!_ ” Horror grumbled. Pulling the cloth away to refresh it in a small water bowl off to the side. Squeezing out the dusty water before pressing it back to my face.

“Fuck off!” I tried to wiggle away, but between Cross’s bear hug and Horror’s hold on my chin I couldn’t go far in my attempts to escape the aggressive grooming.

A few minutes of this bullshit and my face was mostly clean. I could see again pretty much. Though I was sure my eyes were bloodshot from the irritation. At this point I was just enjoying all the free shots I was getting in, kicking Horror’s legs. 

It didn’t feel like I was doing much harm with it. With him being too close for any real momentum and all. 

Instinctively closing my eye to another swipe of the cloth, the fabric running lightly over my face. “Do you have a weird grooming kink or something?” I snarked. 

I could see his eye widen in shock, getting buried in offended anger as he threw the hand towel at me. Splatting against my face as he stormed away. 

“I’m out. _You_ can take care of the stupid human Cross.”Horror growled on the way out. 

The monochrome skeleton at my back laughing wildly, his arms squeezing me in his humor. 

“Hey! Fuck off!” I growled, wiggling wildly in his hold as I tried to get free. 

He just suplexed me into the bed, easily pinning me under him. “That was great!” He laughed. 

“I didn’t say it for you!” I shouted, flailing wildly.

“Still the funniest thing I’ve heard someone say to him in months!” He kept laughing as he climbed off me. 

Cross meandered over to the dresser, searching through the clothes. 

I hopped off the bed, if only so I don’t keep smearing dust all over the bed. I was sidling towards the door when Cross turned around. 

“Here’s a pretty dress!” He held up a bright neon floral wrap dress. 

I stared at the thing, then stared at the monster happily holding it. 

_“Nope!”_

Throwing the door open, I bolted down the hall. 

I didn’t even make it to the living room before a weight hit my chest. Pinning me to the floor. The pressure of magic on my Soul. 

“What’s going on here?” A voice asked. 

Looking up I saw the face of Killer, crouching and watching in amusement. 

“Help~” I whine, trying to wiggle towards him.

“Hmm? What for?” His grin grew wider at my suffering. 

“Cross has-!” 

“Thanks for getting the human!” Cross came up on us. Still holding the accursed dress.

Killer chuckles, lifting the gravity magic. 

My feet kicked at the ground as Cross grabbed my collar, hauling me back to my room. 

“ _Traitor._ ” I glare at Killer as I’m dragged away.

I only hear a low chuckle as he falls out of sight.

Cross pulls me back into the room. Pushing me into the bathroom with the dress and a suggestion to ‘take a bath!’.

Sighing, I stripped down. Ducking into the shower. Now was the time to use all these new soaps I guess. 

I took my time under that hot water. I wasn’t sure if it was out of spite or just to relax. I’d been here for less than a full day and already I’d almost been blown up. 

Grumpily shutting off the water, I slipped out. Drying off I held up the dress. What the hell made them think that a girl would want to wear this unironically?

But I wasn’t going to storm back out there in only a towel to grab something else.

_Fuck. . ._

Pulling on the dress I frowned at the mirror. It didn’t fit well. The dress was too big in places. I was having to pinch the shoulders at the very least. 

_Idiots._

Kicking the door back to the bedroom I snarked “Did you guys not get anything that fit?!” 

“We just grabbed whatever looked cute!” Cross skipped up. 

“I’d rather wear something ugly that fits, then something cute that doesn’t.” I said. “Are there at least safety pins around that I can use to pin this?”

“I think we got something in the general storage room.” He thought. 

“Storage?” I followed the monochrome skeleton out of the room. 

“Yeah!” He pranced down the hall and the big staircase.

He led down only one floor. There wasn’t any real decoration on this floor. All the doors had a sign on it. ‘Dry Food Storage’, ‘Dry Food Storage 2’, ‘Hobbies’, ‘Games’, ‘Toys’, ‘Video Games’, a lot of different areas.

Cross opens the door to ‘Everyday Shit’ inside was wall to wall plastic drawers. He slams open and closed several drawers before finding the safety pins. He grabs a small bundle, handing them to me. “This enough?” He asks.

“Yeah.” One by one I take the pins. Adjusting the shoulders to fit the dress better.

It’s not the best when I’m done, but it’s better than before. 

“Where’s Nightmare?” I ask as we exit the room. 

“Probably back in his study by now.” Cross shrugs. 

Alright then, we need to have a talk. I climb the stairs, heading to the big man’s office. Cross following curiously behind. 

Walking down the hall, I knock on the heavy study doors.

. . . **“Come in.”**

Pushing open the doors, I didn’t bother closing them behind me. Going up to the desk and the monster behind it. “I need to go out clothes shopping.” 

**“Very well. Pass on your sizes to Cross and the boys will pick up new clothes when they next go out.”** Nightmare agrees easily. 

“Glad to hear it. Any idea when that might be so I can get ready for the trip out in time?” 

The dark skeleton looked up, a strange look on his face. **“I believe there’s a misunderstanding. You’re not leaving the AU. Period.”** He declared. 

_EXCUSE ME??!?_

“The hell?! What do you mean I’m not leaving??!” I question.

**“Must I repeat myself?”** He seems annoyed. **“You. Are. Not. Leaving. This. Universe. Unless. I. Say. Otherwise.”**

“I can hear just fine asshole! Why can’t I pick out my own clothes?!” 

**“You cannot be that naive Human.”** Nightmare scoffed.

“I have no intention of running away if that’s what you mean. I have no way of getting home even if I do.”

The corrupted monster starts chuckling, then _laughing_ darkly. 

“. . .What? What’s so funny about this?” I ask. 

**“Did you really think that we were the only killers in the Multiverse?”** He stands from behind the desk. Prowling towards me. His eyelight glimmering, a sharp grin on his skull. 

I stumbled back a couple steps as he got close, his tentacles curling slowly. 

**“There are countless Universes that would love nothing more than to tear a little _weak human_ like you to bloody shreds. That’s not even counting the actual ‘dark’ Universes. So unless you take care of yourself in a _real_ fight?”** He said, backing me against the wall. The shifting appendages boxing me in. 

My throat closed up. I couldn’t say anything. Couldn’t _do_ anything other than shiver in fear and flinch as he leaned in. 

**“That’s what I thought. . .”** Nightmare pulled away, leaving me shaking against the wall. The dark skeleton returning to his desk. **“Cross, find something to entertain the human. A method _without_ blasters this time.”** He commanded.

The monochrome monster didn’t say anything as he herded me out the door. 

Neither of us said anything as he pulled me back down the stairs, to the living room. Not as he sat me on the couch. Not as he started wrapping me in a cocoon of blankets and plushes. 

The silence was pervasive as a random movie played on the TV. 

It took some time, but gradually the fear faded. . . leaving me feeling numb. . . 

I mindlessly dug through the covers wrapping me up. There was something uncomfortable in there. 

My hand came out with a plush doll. I glared at it’s form. 

_It seems even as a doll, Nightmare was still a pain in my ass._

Rage started boiling inside me. 

_Who did that asshole think he was?!_

I held the stupid little Nightmare plush by it’s leg. Slamming it down over and over on the arm of the couch. 

It was ineffective and completely unstatifying. I held it closer. I couldn’t find any seams to tear it apart. 

Picking at the point where the tentacles connected to the back of the doll. There _had_ to be a seam somewhere. 

. . . _Fuck it_

I got the neck of the doll in my mouth, chewing at the soft fabric. 

A cacophony of laughter rose from nearby. 

Pulling my prey out of my teeth, I looked towards the other side of the couch.

All along the open seats were the minions of the Gang. From Killer to Horror to Dust and Cross, the four of them watching in amusement. 

Deadpanning I pull out another doll from the nest, sticking it in my mouth and giving them my middle finger as I chewed its leg. 

That sent off another round of laughter. Dust grinning as he leaned across Cross, freeing the newest victim from my biting. Revealing it was a mini doll of himself. 

Dust threw the tiny Dust doll into Horror’s face. The other laughing hysterically.

Killer tossed something and it landed on my side. There was a _knife_ resting against the nest. 

“Killer!” Cross protested, gesturing to the blade.

“Just thought the human might like a little help with her playtime.~” The skeleton shrugged.

I grabbed the handle of the knife, if felt. . . _odd_ to hold. 

Ignoring the strange feeling I held it in a reverse grip. Pointing the tip down at the Nightmare doll. I stabbed the little doll several times. 

Several, because that’s how long it took me to realize that the doll wasn’t taking damage. Like, at all. 

Running a hand over the untouched fabric, I looked in confusion. _The hell??!?_

The boys were laughing their heads off. Just going ballistic, falling over themselves as I tried every which way to cut this thing apart.

I shout in anger, kicking free of the blankets. Pushing off the couch I storm over to the kitchen. The sound of chuckles and steps following behind me. 

Coming to the stove, I lit the gas burner. The flames burning high. I dropped the doll onto the fire.

. . .

_NOTHING?!!?!_

Another round of laughter broke out as I turned off the stove, slapping the Nightmare doll on the floor. I poked the limp toy, not even hot at all. 

I picked it up, holding it at head-level. Glaring at the evil thing before I moved my gaze to the skeletons, only now calming from their outburst. 

“. . .Found what I’m doing today.” I declare. 

A set of mischievous grins were traded between the members of the group. As they looked back at me Dust said “We’ve got some ideas.~” 

Well, that puts a smile on my face.

“Pray tell?~”

~~~~~Time Skip~~~~~

The past several hours had been quiet. 

Normally he would be simply be grateful for the chance of having a calm day to his work done without interruptions. But after the chaos and the interaction with the human. It was simply too suspicious. Especially with the sparks of _Amusement_ , _Mischief_ , and _Vengeance_ he sensed from the members of the castle.

The Guardian descended the floors. Honing in on the cluster of emotions. 

He entered one of the unused and empty rooms. Inside was chaos. Five beings surrounded a large cauldron in the center of the room. Scattering the floor were anything from weapons to poisons to fabric markers to other things he recognized that his boys had collected. 

**“What. . .is going on here?”** He said slowly. 

They turned to look at him, his gang all wearing various grins of amusement. The human was grinning as well, yet hers was more vindictive. Her voice honeyed poison as she answered. 

She let go of the rope she was holding. The rope that has been holding aloft a very familiar doll of himself that Error had made for Cross. The doll fell into the cauldron. Bubbling in the acid within.

“Bonding Exercises!” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay for Bonding Exercises! 
> 
> So I’m not dead guys! No excuses this time! Just lack of motivation lol.


	9. Little Spark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just over a week has passed in Nightmare’s Castle for Stella. How is she doing with the gang so far?~

**~~~~~~~~~~~**

**One Month Two Days Pregnant**

**~~~~~~~~~~~**

I sprawled out on the battered couch. The movie only barely held my attention. I kept watching regardless, at just past midnight there wasn’t much to do.

The ‘gang’ was currently in their Leader’s study having a meeting of some sort. Horror plied me with cookies if I wouldn’t try to eavesdrop this time. (Although why the fuck they’re having it in the middle of the damn night eludes me.)

Grumbling, I shift position for the hundredth time in the past hour. I felt antsy, uncomfortable. Just couldn’t find the right spot to relax in. Which was also my excuse as to why I wasn’t asleep yet.

Perhaps it was ‘cabin fever’ finally getting to me. Kept inside the past week.

Even as it’d been as good as it could be, all things considered.

Horror continued to cook for me. If I even remotely suggested I was hungry or thirsty he’d bolt off to get me something. Even going as far as to cook me whole meals if I wanted something specific.

Dust roped me into ‘pranks’. Enlisting me to pull pranks on Cross and Killer. (Although he probably just wants a scapegoat) I think he’s planning something for Horror next but the mad skeleton hasn’t given me the details.

Cross followed me like a puppy the whole time. Always wanting to be in the same room or to dress me up. (Especially after I received clothes that actually fit me.) I’d say he’s maybe acting as a bodyguard for me. (I’m still going to get him back for tricking me in OuterTale.)

Killer watched over it all. I got the feeling he and Nightmare were the only ones not ‘baby drunk’. Focused on _me_. In particular when I went exploring the castle, I swear I felt his eyes on me.

Nightmare. . .He. . . _It’s complicated_.

We’ve only crossed paths during meals or by chance in the halls since the aftermath of the monopoly incident.

Each time I would freeze like a startled rabbit. I hated it. But I couldn’t help but go still in fear each time his attention fell on me.

And each time he ignored me like I wasn’t there. The dark lord leaving me alone.

The distance was. . . _relieving_. . .To say the least.

I-. . . I didn’t know what to do with him.

One hand we made that deal. I carry the kids for him, He drops me off in my Universe afterward. And then He and his gang fuck off forever.

As I was thinking stuff over there was an odd twinge in my chest. I rub the palm of my hand into the center of the ache.

The feeling faded after a moment.

_Did I just get a hiccup?_

I went back to watching the stupid movie. A crappy CGI fight scene playing.

The twinge happened again a few minutes later. The strange ache spiking.

It was _uncomfortable_. I was starting to wonder if I was feeling heartburn or something. Rubbing at the spot in the center of my chest, I sat upright. Maybe if I found a good position it would go away.

Shifting from position to position I tried to find _any_ way to get it to calm down.

But no.

It just kept _hurting_.

The strange pain in my chest lingering. Rising and falling and rising again. Never disappearing, each rise getting worse and worse.

_Fuck! It HURTS!_

What the hell is going on?!

It was getting hard to breathe. My hands clenched tight to my chest.

Blinking through the pained tears in my eyes, I push to my feet. I had to get help.

Grabbing a small pillow, I held it to my chest in comfort as I shuffled out of the room. Turning to the stairs and starting to climb them.

Having to stop part way from the pain, curled up in between floors. Gasping as I tried to get to my feet again.

At a snail's pace I made my way up. Shuffling along towards Nightmare’s office.

Leaning against the wall to catch my breath, the door was _right there!_

_I was so close!_

Pushing myself on, I gradually leaned against the heavy wood door.

Gasping, pained tears running down my face, I shoved open the doors. Revealing the surprised faces of Nightmare and the gang.

All of them watching in shock as I threw the pillow I had into Nightmare’s _STUPID FACE!_

“This is _your_ fault!” I shouted, glaring at the goopy skeleton.

**~~~Nightmare’s POV~~~**

_“This is all_ your _fault!”_

He knocks the throw pillow off his desk where it landed after the human threw it at him. **“And what, pray tell, is my fault this time?”** He questions looking her over.

She looked tired, pained. Like she ran a marathon. She was pale and sweating, tears running down her face. Tears that he doubted were from something in her eye. The human stumbled forward before tripping to her knees, hands clenched over her chest.

Stretching out the senses he had blocked her with- (Pain, Hurt, Fear, Worry, Ache, Anger)

 _Shit_.

He jumped out of his chair, moving quickly to the human’s side. Using his tentacles to push aside the others who had jumped out of their own seats when she had fallen.

She glared up at him, giving a shaky middle middle as her other hand remained clenched over her chest.

Grabbing and moving her to the couch despite her weak protests and kicking, he laid her on her back.

Shockingly when he pulled back, she didn’t let go. Her hands clinging to his sleeves. Tears welling up as the ( _Pain_ ) spiked.

He ran his senses over her form. Trying to find the cause.

_It- It was-_

**“The Souling is detaching.”** He declared. His hand hovering over the human’s chest, where her Soul rested deep within.

“Well make it fucking _STOP!!_ ” She demanded, punching and kicking. Blows landing. He didn’t care about the weak strikes leveled towards himself, but He would NOT STAND for Her attacking his Gang.

In a flash, He had a tentacle coiled tight around Her neck. Threatening to snap it with a harsh shake that made Her struggle and claw at His appendage.

Glaring deep into Her eyes, He said- **“Attack my boys again, and I will drag you to the highest point in the castle and _Throw. You. Off._ ”**

The human’s eyes went wide and She shivered in His hold. Once He felt She’d gotten the point, He released Her with another shake.

She backed away from them, looking towards the door. Shifting as if to leave when Killer made his move.

His Second had the human on Her back, pinned by Her shoulders. She had Her fist raised to fight free, but with a ~~scared~~ glance towards Him she lowered Her hands. Shaking as another spasm made her arch in pain.

Dust held down Her legs as She arched and cried out in pain. Cross and Horror each holding a hand.

The whole time She cried out in pain or grumbled it was ‘His Fault’. (Which admittedly it was, but He didn’t need to hear it over and over.)

After what felt like hours, but the clock told was only about forty minutes - It started.

Her chest started to glow with the power of her Soul. The essence of Her being partially manifested in order to get the Souling to manifest, separate, and travel down to where it’ll be staying the oncoming months.

He made a mental note of the dullness of the orange sheen. The typical crystal bright glow of a Soul not present. Instead, she only had the dim glimmer of a ~~damaged~~ weak Soul.

Thankfully, He saw the growing light of the Souling. The crystalline bright white of a monster Soul. It was small, _tiny_. But strong as it manifested where it was. Partially attached to the human’s Soul.

“ _It’s so SMALL!_ ” Cross commented in awe. Reaching out and touching the human’s chest over the glow. The Souls still inside them.

“It’ll get bigger right??” Horror questioned next, looking at the spark in confusion.

“Don’t ask stupid questions.” Dust rolled his eyes, making Horror growl at him.

“I’ll show you stupid-”

Horror’s threat was cut off with another pained cry from the human. Her form arching and sending His followers scrambling to pin her again.

It was slow, it looked _agonizing_. But gradually, the little Souling split from the Human’s Soul.

The human went limp once the separation was over. Leaving the others in the room to watch as the bright spark traveled it’s way down.

Dancing over their chest, ribs, abdomen, and setting over their womb. Where the Souling sunk fully into its new place. Beginning the process that would form it a body.

No one wanted to break such a rare moment. Yet-

**“Cross, Killer, escort the human to her room.”**

The two named monsters nodded. Cross leaned down and scooped Her up. Her tired form was limp in his hold. Eyes shut as She tried to catch Her breath.

“I can make her something to eat.” Horror offered, hopping into his own feet.

“ _Food Kink_.” The human muttered, just loud enough for them all to hear.

Horror’s eyelight guttered out in shock at the accusation.

Killer and Dust dropped to the floor laughing. Cross would have been right there with them if he didn’t have the Human in his arms. Instead wheezing breathlessly as he exited the study before Horror could have a mind to get revenge for those words.

He looked up at the ceiling. Wondering what he did to deserve this Karma.

Reaching out with His appendages, he carried Killer, Dust, and Horror outside his study. Dropping them in the hallway.

 **“Meeting is over. Complete your Tasks within a week.”** He commanded, shutting the doors on his gang when he finished.

He walked back to his desk, staring down at the paperwork in front of him.

His eyes couldn’t focus on a word of it, lost in his thoughts.

_. . .Oh Stars, He’s HAVING A CHILD. . ._

**~~~~~~~~~~~**

**One Month Two Days Pregnant**

**~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Stella’s POV**

**~~~~~~~~~~~**

It was the next day. I couldn’t remember much after Cross carried me back to my room. Falling asleep practically the moment he got me in bed.

I must have slept over twelve hours, but I still felt lethargic. I wanted to go back to sleep, but I was _hungry_. So I begrudgingly got out of bed, shuffling my way to the kitchen.

Entering, I found for once Horror wasn’t here. With how much the guy liked to cook I was starting to think he slept in here too.

Opening the fridge, I looked over the selection of drinks. My eyes catching on the sight of some apple juice. It felt like a _really_ good idea.

Pulling out to jug and getting a glass I got myself some. Leaving the jug on the counter for now as I shuffled through all the other food options.

I found some leftover baked chicken and rice. It wasn’t much, but I popped it in the microwave anyway.

Refilling my juice glass I watched at the plate spun slowly in the device. The electronic hum mixing with the sounds of me drinking from my cup.

The ding of the microwave annoyed me for some reason, making me slap the stop button.

Pulling the food free, I refilled my glass again. Carrying the whole set to the kitchen island. Eating right there in the kitchen.

When the plate was cleaned in an instant, I dropped my dishes in the sink. Looking around for more food.

Topping off my glass once more, I shuffled around the pantry this time. Trying to find something quick.

My hand automatically grabbed an apple. The crisp taste filled my mouth as I looked over the selection.

When I noticed my cup was empty, I went back out to refill it. Dumping the jug upside down, nothing came out.

_Empty already?_

It must have been almost empty already. I only had a couple glasses of it!

Tossing the empty apple juice jug away with the apple core, I returned to the pantry and it’s options.

My search was interrupted by an already familiar voice.

“What’cha looking for human?” The gravelly voice asked me.

Turning I saw the form of Horror standing in the pantry door frame.

“Something quick to eat. I missed breakfast and lunch after all.” I look over the shelves again.

Horror grunted, getting close enough to grab the collar of my shirt and drag me over to the kitchen counter. Where he lifted me up and set me on top of the marble.

The cracked skeleton moved about the kitchen. Starting to cook something with noodles.

Watching him for a bit, I opened my mouth to say -

_plap_

“ _Don’t you dare say it again._ ” Horror growled, aggressively stirring a pot.

The hand towel to my face stopped my sassy comment. _For Now_.

“Is there any reason you’re the cook for the Gang?” I ask, tossing the towel on the counter beside me.

“Just liked doing it. Got good at it. Kept doing it.” He answered, tossing some spices into the pan of tomato sauce.

“Do the others have hobbies too?”

“Cross draws, Killer carves wood, Dust likes messing with potions and shit.” He listed off, turning off the burners. Plating up whatever he made.

He shoved a plate of spaghetti in my hands. Jumping up onto the counter opposite of me.

The two of us ate in silence for a bit. My hunger finally abated.

“Headed back to the library then?” He asked, tossing our dishes in the sink. Starting to fill it with water.

“Yeah. I’ve only just started that book anyway.” I hopped down, stretching.

I had been introduced to the huge-ass collection of books a couple days ago. Cross had shown me a stupidly large book that went over the general knowledge of the Multiverse. (Apparently given to all the ‘Judges’ of the Universes when they get confirmed knowledge of the Multiverse.)

Three chapters.

Hell, not even three chapters.

That’s how long it took for me to give up on the overly dry book. Tossing the damn thing onto the side table and retreating to do something more entertaining.

“It gets more interesting in the fifth chapter. That’s when it talks about the big figures of the Multiverse. Like the Dreamboat, Ink, Error, and _Us_.” Horror commented. “That crap was made by the Star Council so it’s full of biased shit.I don’t know why the Boss wants you to read it.

I give him a confused look, heading out of the kitchen.

Meandering, I made my way to the library. The large two-story room. Every inch of the walls dedicated to the books.

In the center chairs, couches, and desks and tables clustered together in groups. Creating reading areas.

The boring ‘Multiverse Guide’ was where I left it yesterday. The book on the side table of one of the loungers.

Picking it up, I flipped straight to chapter five. Ignoring the other chapters.

I was greeted with a full page drawing of Dream. The golden skeleton looked incredibly life-like. The other half held his description.

‘Dream is the Guardian of Positivity. As one of the Star Sanses, he works alongside Ink, The Creator, and Blue, The Peacekeeper.

He originates from DreamTale. An alternate Universe where there was no Underground or Human or Resets. (This is not the only Universe like this, but is it the only Universe without any of the other ‘Boss Monsters’)

Dream is the best fighter against his brother Nightmare. The leader of the Dark Sanses. His power of Positivity is the only thing that truly harms Nightmare.’

_The Hell?_

_I’d heard they were enemies, but the only person that can fight him?_

I shake my head and turn the page.

The drawing was now of a skeleton with a brown/white top, baggy brown overalls, a rainbow of vials strapped across his chest, and _no fucking shoes._

‘Ink. The Creator. Protector of the Multiverse. God of Creation.

As the Creator, Ink holds the power to create new Universes. Bringing them to life single-handedly.

He stands against Error, The God of Destruction, protecting the AUs from annihilation.

Ink, is the Leader of the Star Council. Having been the one who gathered the Judges of the Original AUs. Bringing them together to face the dangers of the Universes. Such as Nightmare, Error, The Doom and Gloom Gang, and overly powerful Gasters and genocidal humans.’

I looked over the drawing more. So this was the forgetful Ink I’ve heard about.

I flip the page and come face to face with a black-colored skeleton monster. Red sockets and mis-matched eyelights. Blue tear marks, red and yellow fingers. Badly stitched clothes and flip flops. He looked. . . _insane would be putting it lightly_.

Trying not to look too much at the drawing, I moved my gaze to the description.

‘Error is the Destroyer of AUs. If you see him, contact the Star Council IMMEDIATELY.

Do NOT attempt to talk to or fight Error on your own. It will not work. Error is insane and unstable. His reasoning is unknown. Do NOT trust anything he says.

His ONLY known goal is the Destruction of ALL Universes beside the Original UnderTale AU.’

_The Destruction OF ALL FUCKING UNIVERSES?!_

_The FUCK?!?!_

I quickly turn the page, not wanting to linger on that.

The now-familiar form of Nightmare glared back.

His tentacles were spread out, sharp and threatening. His grin was dark and sadistic.

It- That was the Nightmare that I had seen _That Day_.

What did it say about him?

‘Nightmare is the Guardian of Negativity. The corrupted brother of Dream. He is easily identifiable by his tar-covered form and the tentacles coming from his back.

The Corrupted Guardian’s goal is well known. Nightmare seeks to horrifically send the Multiverse into Negativity. Ruling over the ruins.

Dream is the only one able to truly harm Nightmare. Do not seek to interact with him. He will either have his gang torture and kill you, or confuse and disorient you with his words. Trying to turn you against your friends and family.’

_That was . . . drastic. To say the least._

Turning the page, I came across the image of the Gang. All four of them clustered together on the page.

‘Nightmare’s Gang is filled with heartless murderers.

Killer is Nightmare’s second in command. The first skeleton recruited into the Gang. Nightmare keeps Killer under his control by manipulating Killer’s Soul. Nightmare turns Killer emotionless by keeping Killer’s Soul in it’s target shape.

Horror was the next to be recruited. This hungry cannibal was taken from his AU with the promise of food. Although it is believed with his lacking memory Horror may have forgotten why he is a part of the Gang in the first place.

Dust is the third. The genocidal skeleton brought his entire Underground to ruin in a mad hunt for EXP. Nightmare came across him alone in the dusted underground, luring him with the promise of more EXP and LV to gather. This mad monster has a fancy for potions and poisons. Beware any vials thrown at you.

Cross is the newest member. And sympathetically the most good among them. Cross’s AU was erased, leaving him in a white void. Nightmare, sensing his distress, honed in on the guard. Tricking Cross to go with him. Dream works to help free Cross from Nightmare’s clutches, as it is believed Cross is still redeemable.’

“Ya look like the Boss sittin’ like that.” A smooth voice spoke up.

Looking from the page, I saw Killer was right beside my chair. I jolted away from the sudden appearance of the other.

“All curled up all comfy~ So focused on the book you zone you~” Killer looms over me. “Adorable~” He croons out.

I half-swing the book, intent on smacking him. When I remember the threat. My hands freeze before I get close. I settle for dropping the book next to me and sliding away from Killer with a glare.

“Pardon me for my interest in reading and not stabbing puppies or whatever you guys do.” I snark, my eyes dipping down to Killer’s target-shaped Soul.

_‘Nightmare turns Killer emotionless by keeping Killer’s Soul in it’s target shape.’_

“Ahh, so ya read that far did ya?~” Killer comments, continuing to back me into the chair arm. “Don’t always trust what ya read Little Star~Didn’t Horror say that too?~”

“. . .He did. . .But. . Nightmare isn’t controlling you?” I ask hesitantly.

Killer tilts his head, oddly amused. “He used to, when I first joined. But he hasn’t done that for a _LONG_ time.” He answers.

“Why would he-?”

“Why mess with my Soul? _Heh_ ” He chuckles. “I needed it.”

“Needed?”

“I was _broken_ when the Boss found me. A pathetic ruin of a skeleton. If he hadn’t taken away my emotions I would have self-destructed.” Killer explained, leaning away from me.

“This seems . . .”

“Unbelievable?”

“ _Annoying._ ” I snap, “With an idiot that keeps interrupting me.”

The goopy-teared skeleton finally stepped away completely, giving me space. Killer only gave another smirk before walking away. Leaving me alone once more.

My hand stroked out over the Multiverse Guide. Lost in thoughts again.

I was distracted yet again, this time by a much darker voice.

 **“I didn’t expect you would actually read it.”** The lord of Nightmares greeted as he walked into sight. Carrying a book of his own as he settled into the plush armchair on the other side of the small sitting area.

“. . .I wanted information.” I reply after a moment.

I still felt ~~scared~~ defensive against Nightmare, particularly after last night.

 **“Good. Knowledge is power. . . Have you anything to say about the contents?”** He asked.

“I have plenty to say about it. But I think Horror and Killer had more to say than I do.” I raise a brow.

Nightmare looked up at my words, an odd expression on his face. **“What, pray tell, did they say?”**

“Horror said I shouldn’t trust what I read. Killer said you change his Soul to help him.”

Nightmare looked shocked at the admission. A ~~fond~~ frown and a ~~playful~~ scoff as he rolled his eyelight. **“Of course he would say that.”**

“What?”

Nightmare opened the book, flipping open to a bookmarked page. **“When I came across Killer, I saw the potential for an emotionless minion. A servant that would obey me absolutely. Not hesitate a single second when it comes to killing. . .So I took his emotions.”**

“That doesn’t sound like what Killer said. . .”

 **“Because he is a sentimental fool. I had no such philanthropic reasons for recruiting my followers. Any other silly questions? Or can I continue with something actually worthwhile?”** He lifts the book in his hands a bit to make it clear what he considered ‘worthwhile’.

“No. . .I’m good. . .” I stand from the couch, leaving the book behind.

I leave the library without a word, and Nightmare doesn’t do anything to stop it.

_If you don’t count staring at me as I walk away that is._

I shut the door behind me sighing.

In the hallway I wondered what to do next.

Maybe a movie?

Sounds good to me. I was hungry again, so maybe I could get Cross to share more of the chocolate drizzled popcorn he had last time.

I walk to the media room, humming a simple tune.

_Hopefully things settle down now._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I simply MUST thank everyone for the patience shown. With all the delays on this fic and my others. >.<
> 
> It seems my full-time job now has really killed most of my writing time. Which links into what I want to ask you guys -
> 
> Would you prefer that I do a drabble-like format for the next few upcoming chapters? Shorter moments in the days as the pregnancy progresses? Or continue with the longer chapters that cover a few things?
> 
> Also-! 
> 
> I’d like to share my love and appreciation for you guys! Beloved Nightmare has passed 300 Kudos! Thank you soo much for your care! I hope we have a long time together on this fic!


	10. Revelation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time passes in the Nightmare castle. . .what’s happening?

**~~~~~~~~~~~**

**One Month Five Days Pregnant**

**~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Stella’s POV**

**~~~~~~~~~~~**

We were completely and utterly out of apples in the castle. . . 

I slam the fridge shut to the hungry growl of my stomach. I’ve been craving the taste of the ‘forbidden fruit’ for days now. But as of _yesterday_ I ate the last of it, cinnamon apples that Horror had been hiding deep in the freezer. . . .

_If he didn’t want me to eat them, he should have hidden them better._

Frustrated, I grab an orange. Aggressively peeling it as I storm out of the kitchen. 

The taste of this substitute did nothing to soothe my _Craving_. 

_Hungry. . .Still. . .So Hungry. . ._

Tossing the peel in a passing trash can, I stormed towards the sparring hall. (Or the stabby-room the boys called it.)

Kicking the heavy doors open, I headed straight to the ‘Nightmare’ doll I’ve been letting my frustrations out on. 

The plush resisted every single one of my attempts to do even a single lick of damage to it. At this point I’d accepted that nothing I could do could leave a mark, but even so it was a good stress relief. 

Picking up the toy, I returned to the ‘idea’ I had last left off on. . .

**~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Nightmare’s POV**

**~~~~~~~~~~~**

The beeping alarm brought a sigh from him. He hadn’t needed the reminder, as focused on the ticking minutes all day as he was. But he knew it was better to always be prepared for contingencies. 

Standing from his desk, he opened his senses to the castle and its inhabitants. Or, being that his boys were out on missions, to the Human. 

Honing in on her spark of emotions, He stepped into the shadows. Passing through his signature mode of transport to step out in the training room. The Human just in front of him, apparently trying to draw and quarter the doll she would attack. 

She went tense at his presence, turning to face him with a guarded expression. 

With his senses still open to her, he could feel all the bubbling emotions that filled her. 

_**(Hunger,** Fear, Distrust, **Hunger,** Anxiety, **Hunger,** Discomfort, Annoyance, **Hunger-**_ )

He hadn’t felt such overpowering craving for food from another since Horror first joined their gang. . .And he’d been _starving_ for untold _years_.

That the Human was feeling the same ‘hunger’? Even as he knew she’d been eating well? Especially under the watchful gaze of his team, those idiots keeping a socket out for any hint of discomfort from her?

**That wasn’t good at all.**

“What is it?” She asked into the silence after his appearance. 

**“Get dressed properly. We’re going out.”** He ~~told~~ ordered her.

“I thought I couldn’t leave the castle?” The human bit out as she stood from her game.

**“This is for another matter.”** He reached out for her, only to have her flinch back from him. Ducking her head and raising her hands defensively.

( _FEAR, **HUNGER,** NERVOUSNESS, **HUNGER,** FEAR, DESPAIR-_) Her emotions screamed before he could cut off the connection. 

He let his hand drop. . .the human crossed her arms close to herself, but would not raise her head to look at him again. . .

_He knew he had messed up that time. His death threat made in the heat of the moment, now made the Human utterly fearful of him. And drew a divide between her and the gang._

_Now she limited her actions, scared to incur his anger. . . He didn’t know what to do about it, or even if he **should**. After all, she was just a weak Human. One that would be gone, one way or another, soon enough._

**“. . .Get moving.”** He said as the tension stretched on. Dropping back into the shadows. Staying just long enough to watch as she had a full-body shudder, a sob choked off before it could turn into more. 

_The Human was fearful. . .and he had a sick feeling there was more to it than he thought. . ._

He faded back to his office after that. Annoyingly his senses kept reaching towards the Human. Watching as her spark of emotions move towards her rooms, where it lingers.

Traveling down to her door, his knock echoed through the hall. 

( _FEAR, **HUNGER,** Frustration-_)

She opened the door, now wearing a simple comfy looking outfit. Her hair pulled back in a ponytail.

Her expression was closed off. And he couldn’t ignore her tremor as he wound a tentacle around her form. Holding firmly as he opened a portal beneath them, the dark shadows enveloping them both as they sank into it.

Passing through quickly, they arrived in the private lab of Sci. He had made an appointment with the scientist days ago. 

_Even HE had to follow the weak Sans’ rules or else risk getting cut off from his expertise._

The Human looked around the messy room in recognition. Understandable, being that his brother had taken her here before. 

“You’re early.” The skeleton typing away at a computer commented. A stack of used coffee cups threatening to topple over. 

**“I’m always early.”** He responded. 

“Well you’re going to have to wait. As usual. I need to get this new data in. Just go ahead and set her down on the table.” Sci responded blandly. 

_Set her down?_

Looking behind him, his gaze leveled on the Human held aloft in his tentacles. All four of them were twisting around her now. He looked her over, ~~thankfully~~ she was just bored and _**Hungry**_. 

_If He ignored the spike of FEAR once she noticed he was watching her._

Releasing her onto the exam table, he stepped back to take a seat in a nearby chair. The two of them waited in silence for Sci to finish.

_~~Why did we want to pick her up again? Surround her in his magic?~~ _

With a groan cutting through the air as he stretched, Sci rolled his chair over. 

“Good Morning Stella, How are you doing?” The scientist asked with a soft smile.

The human responded with a quirked smile, “Good I guess, all things considered.” 

His eyes narrowed at the Human.

_Liar._

“Alright then. Today we’ll just be taking a look at the Souling and your Soul post-separation. Shouldn’t take too long.” Sci explains, standing to pull a machine laden cart over.

“Sounds good to me.” She agreed automatically. Giving a route reply to his words.

Sci sets up the device. Wrapping a band around the human’s hips. Once he turned on the machine, the band’s electronics lit up. The screen lit up, and. . 

_There you are. . ._

He couldn’t help but lean closer to the image of the tiny Souling on the screen. 

_So small. . ._

“Yup. They’re in the right place. No sign of displacement. Hmm. . .” Sci hummed.

**“What is it?”** He asked before he could stop himself.

“Just some observations Nightmare. Nothing to speak of yet.” Sci soothed, changing through the different views of the scanner. 

From the magic flow, to resonance, to everything else conceivable.

The human just tolerated the whole thing. staying still after Sci tossed her a granola bar to keep her from the fidgeting. 

Once Sci completed all the exams for the Souling, he unbound the Human from the device. 

“Alright! The Souling is good for now. Let’s take a look at your Soul now.” Sci said.

The Human blinked, refocusing on the Scientist, before she could even speak her Soul was summoned- 

_Her Soul-!_

It had a weak, dim glow. The bright Orange of Bravery Souls nonexistent. Only a dull, murky, almost-brown remained. There was a _crack_ across the surface, bleeding out the vital organ. 

Cracks like that only appeared from deep trauma. He would know, his boys having had such marks (thankfully now long-healed) before. 

Sci cursed darkly, bolting to the emergency kit. He scrambled through it before running back with a jar of something. 

Pulling on gloves, the scientist started smearing the contents over the wound. Making the Human cry out in pain. She tried to move away from the touch, her Soul following. 

“Nightmare. Stop her.” Sci directed him in his cool tone that he only used during emergencies.

Without hesitation, he directed his tentacles to restrain her. She leaned into his hold, squeezing his appendages and screaming in pain as Sci resumed covering the crack in the gel.

Evidently the pain became too much for her, passing out and going limp in his hold. He had to step up and lean her against himself to help her stay upright. 

**“What is this?”** He demanded once Sci finished. 

“Her Trait fractured.” Sci snapped off the gloves, tossing them away. “Normally for humans, they’d recover. No problem.” 

**“Then why is-”**

“Let. Me. Finish.” Sci bluntly interrupted before sighing and going on. “Normally they’d recover. But if the injury of their Soul never heals, if it gets torn at day by day, then eventually their Soul loses their Trait and they start losing HoPe.” 

**“What does this mean for the Souling?”**

“For now, the Souling is fine. A little dimmer than what a Boss Monster Souling should be, but we can fix that with magic supplements since your magic isn’t enough for them.” 

**“My magic?”** He echoed dumbly, making the scientist have a double take. 

“Have you not been giving them your magic?!” 

He could feel his temper flaring again. Tentacles curling in defensive agitation. 

**“I have not heard of such a thing being needed.”** he defended himself.

“I’ll give you a list of more relevant books to read then.” Sci walked over to a storage fridge to withdraw an IV of healing magic. Quickly hooking it up to the human. 

As the line started draining directly into her Soul, the Human gave a shuddering breath and relaxed. The tense lines of her body fading as she dropped into a more natural sleep. 

**“What needs to be done?”** He asked after a long moment watching her Soul ever so slightly regain color. 

“First off, Stop Scaring Her.” 

**“I Am The-”**

“Yes, Yes, Lord of Darkness, King of Nightmares, Blah, Blah-” Sci waved him off “In case you’ve forgotten the Trait Colors, Orange is _Bravery_. The more she’s scared, the less her Soul will heal. Everything she’s got is being drained by the Souling. But yet with her unhealed Soul crack, she’s hemorrhaging. So the Souling _STILL_ isn’t getting enough as is.”

Sci started scribbling furiously on a page. “Stop Scaring Her. Encourage her Trait to heal by letting her exhibit _Bravery_. Get Horror to feed her magic-infused foods. (But remember she needs human food too.) And start giving your magic. Either to her, or directly to the Souling. Either way ”

**“And how do I do that?”** He tried to keep his agitation out of his voice. 

_How did he not hear about any of this?!_

“For the human, you’ll need to simply transfer it over directly into her Soul like healing magic. Just without the healing part. Keep it as normal as possible.” 

**“Others can't handle my direct magic.”**

_Other than his boys, who were forged in the same kind of darkness. Who know they are safe in his shadow._

“Save for her.”

His eyes narrowed at the Scientist. 

**“How do you know that?”**

“Part of the tests run during the first exam. She’s extremely sensitive to Dream’s Positivity. So much so- His touch burned her skin. But an injection of your magic sample healed her and gave her a boost.” He explained, clicking his pen off and handing over the papers and the jar.

It was a list of books and which Universes to get them from. As well as the list of things to do to assist in the Human’s recovery. 

“And I shouldn’t have to explain how to have sex with you.” Sci interrupted his reading. 

**“ _WHAT DOES THAT HAVE TO DO WITH ANYTHING?!_ ”** He only just kept the blush off his face by holding onto his fury. 

Sci, unaffected by his anger, raised a brow at him. “How else do you expect to get magic directly to the Souling?” 

**“The transfer-”**

“Is for the human. Yes, you could only use this method. Let the Souling take what it needs from her. But with her Soul hurt as it is, it’s possible that either the Souling won’t get enough, or that the Souling will drain her dry.”

He had no words to counter, tongue tied for once.

“Transfer it, fill her womb with it, just give her magic. She can’t support the Souling on her own.” 

_Was this what Error felt when he crashed?_

“. . .Just take her home Nightmare. You can talk with your gang before anything else.” Sci pointedly said, rolling back to his desk. 

. . . 

He lifted the Human in his tentacles, passing through a portal back to the castle.

Even back in the familiar environment of his home, he felt unmoored. Everything had turned upside down. Everything was a thousand times more complicated than he thought. 

Mind running with all his tangled thoughts, he moved on autopilot. Carrying the Human back to her suite. Only pausing to pull her shoes off before tucking her back in bed. 

The click of the door shutting behind him echoed through the hallway. 

He didn’t know how long he stood there. . .

“Boss?” A familiar voice interrupted. 

Turning he saw his second, Killer was flipping a knife in his hand. 

( _Confident, Nervous, Worried, Fond, Reverence_ )

Killer’s emotions helped steady him. 

_Always a steady anchor for him._

Shifting away from the door, he walked past Killer. His Second following close behind. 

**“Call a Meeting. I have news.”**

“Gotcha Boss. Dust is here, Cross and Horror should be home any moment.”

**“Wait.”** He stopped Killer when he moved to find the others. 

He closed his eyes, not believing he’s about to do this. 

**“Call a _Meeting-_ ” **

**. . .**

**“Call them all.”**

**“Blue-”**

**“Error-”**

**“And Fresh.”**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DUH DUH DUUUUNNNNN~~
> 
> Now Nighty knows about Stella’s Soul problems! and the lack of magic for the Souling. 
> 
> I wonder what they’ll choose to help feed the baby~ OwO


	11. SUPER SECRET SOCIETY

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys have a meeting while the Human rests.

**~~~~~~~~~~~**

**One Month Six Days Pregnant**

**~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Third Person POV**

**~~~~~~~~~~~**

  
  


It was late the next day. 

Nightmare had yet to speak about what he had found out from Sci. Instead running around the Multiverse to collect a bunch of new books. 

Cross had managed to get the Human to nap in their room. Everyone wanting her out of the way when their visitors arrive. 

The first guest arrived little over half an hour early. 

  
  
A pop of neon smoke and a **_[POW]_ ** and then Fresh was there in the living room. Scaring the  **[SHIP]** out of Cross and Dust. 

“What’s hanging my Radical little sinners?!~” The Multiversal parasite shot finger guns as he heel’ed over to the tie-dye lounger. (Busted out just for Fresh-occasions) 

“Boss got some news to share.” Killer grinned as he came in with snacks. 

“Woah, the hip-hopping goopster himself? He  _ HATES _ talking to his pals!” Fresh exclaimed, his shades flashing [WO]-[AH!] 

“He’s not  _ that _ secretive!” Cross defended. 

Everyone else in the room turned to look at the monochrome skeleton. 

“. . .Ok maybe he is a little secretive.” He took back. 

  
  
**“With good reason.”** Nightmare spoke as he entered the room. Killer and Cross making room for him on the couch.  **“When my followers are idiots who can’t keep their mouth shut.”** He said coldly (Even though his mouth twitched in a slight smile.)

That raised chuckles from the boys, the gang finding their spots on the couch and bickering over the snacks. Censored words rising as Fresh’s powers blocked out the cursing. 

A bare dozen minutes later, and a glitching portal opened. Only  _ just _ having time to show the endless white void behind it’s passenger before it snapped shut. 

  
  
**“Error.”** Nightmare greeted. 

  
  
“OcTOpUs.” The Destroyer responded. 

  
  
**“Glitch.”**

“TeNtaCLeS.” 

**“Shibari.”**

“HenTA-”

“As much as I like these wiggity-wack nicknames, I just wanna know where our Star Boy is~” Fresh interrupted. 

Error blinks and looks around with a frown. As if only now realizing that Blue wasn’t here. 

“WhERe Is THaT annOyINg ABoMinATioN?!” He snarled.  Worried.

“He’s never late. . .” Horror frowned. 

“Should we call?” Dust asked. 

“No, we can’t risk him being caught.” Killer played with a knife. 

**“. . .We wait five more minutes. If he doesn’t show then we’ll start without him. Error can catch him up during their next UnderNovela.”** Nightmare declared.

The room waited, a stilted conversation filling the silence.

There was a sigh of relief from multiple people when a small skeleton appeared in a flash of static. 

  
  
“SORRY I’M LATE!” Blue cheerfully said, before running over and pouncing to hug Error. Only to get tangled in the glitch’s strings, hanging from the ceiling. 

  
  
“sEe? noThINg tO Be wORrieD AboUT!” Error declared, settling into his beanbag. 

_ “Liar” _ Killer’s cough suspiciously sounded like. A bright grin on his skull when Error glared at him. 

Blue, managed to untangle himself enough to sit in the strings like a swing, rocked back and forth as he explained - “PAPY’S FRIENDS SUDDENLY DECIDED TO MOVE GAME NIGHT TO  _ OUR _ PLACE ONCE I SAID I WAS GOING OUT. I WOULDN’T HAVE THOUGHT MUCH ABOUT IT. IF NOT THAT THEY ARRIVED  _ EARLY _ AND KEPT TRYING TO DELAY ME. I HAD TO TROUNCE THEM ALL IN A ROUND OF POKER TO LEAVE AS IT IS!” 

**“They’re getting suspicious.”**

  
  
“IF THEY HAVEN’T GUESSED ALREADY. . .DREAM’S ONCE AGAIN COME UP WITH MORE EXCUSES AS TO WHY I SHOULDN’T FIGHT. . .” Blue’s face went a little heart broken as his grin slipped. 

  
  
“BUT NONE OF THAT RIGHT NOW! WHY DID YOU CALL THE  _ SUPER SECRET SOCIETY _ TOGETHER?!~” He pepped back up, eyelights flashing to stars. 

“wE ARe NoT CallING OurSLEveS THaT!!-!!!” Error screeched over the sound of giggles from the couch. 

“I dunno Glitch-Brah~ Sounds pretty rad to me~” Fresh said, getting a high-five from Blue when he swung close. 

“No, It’S NOt!!”

**“Does it really matter what we call it?”** Nightmare asked incredulously.

Various ‘Yes’s rose up, causing the Guardian to facepalm. 

  
  
**“Fine. We can discuss that** **_LATER_ ** **. For now I have some news.”** He motioned for Cross and Killer to stop scuffling. The guard withdrawing with a middle finger, and Killer sticking his tongue out.

“What’s up?~” Fresh leaned in with interest. 

Nightmare looked all the regal ‘King of Darkness’ as he looked over the visitors. Particularly Error and Fresh. 

**“For those I haven’t told yet - I’m going to be a Father.”**

As he let that news sink in, Fresh jumped up from his seat to get  uncomfortably close to Night. “Congrats Daddy-o!~ Any idea what you’re going to name the tidbit?!~” 

Nightmare, grabbing the parasite with his tentacles and throwing him back to his seat, responded  **“No, we haven’t gotten that far.”**

A glance at Error showed the Destroyer looking over something invisible in front of him. Likely his ‘command screens’ that were a part of his abilities. 

“So which lil buddy’s the baby momma?~” Fresh looked over the line-up on the couch.    
  


“Ain’t us. The Boss caught a little Human Kitten during the last raid~” Dust piped up before the Guardian could answer. Sending Nightmare’s tendrils flicking dangerously behind him. 

“A  _ HUMAN??~  _ Woah, I didn’t know you liked them that much!” Fresh teased.

**“It was my** **_Heat_ ** **. I’m taking care of the situation now.”** Night took a deep breath to bury his blush before continuing  **“Which brings me to the main point of this meeting.”**

**“I’ve gotten some news from Sci-.”** Going on to explain about the Human’s fractured Soul. The Souling not getting enough magic. As well as the methods to share magic with them. . .

As expected, his followers were quiet from the revelation. His boys staring into the distance or at each other. Error having escaped into another room once the word ‘sex’ was mentioned. Fresh grinning in amusement. And Blue deep in thought. 

“I CAN COME UP WITH A LIST TO IMPROVE BRAVERY! I’LL ALSO HELP LOOK AROUND FOR A GOOD MIDWIFE!”

**“I don’t need a-”**

“Yeah we do, thanks Blue.” Killer interrupted his Boss, pinning the other with a ‘we’ll talk about this later’ glare before continuing to talk to Blue. “Anything that can help would be welcome.”

“I CAN DO THAT!” Blue fistpumped as he jumped from the strings. “LET ME MAKE HER SOME TACOS!” Running off to the kitchen. 

Horror quickly followed, the small Sans still not good to be left alone with fire. 

Error finally peered back into the room. Narrowly avoiding the two cooks. “. . .whERe’S FResH?” 

Nightmare looked around, the neon parasite having disappeared. 

“Where would he go?” Cross asked the obvious. 

Where  _ would _ Fresh go to? Someplace amusing, with a toy to play with- 

A piercing scream echoed through the hall. Catching everyone’s attention.

Nightmare bolted to his feet, quickly opening a portal- 

**_“THE HUMAN!”_ **

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Sorry for the short chapter this time around! I just didn’t feel like it matched well with the next part, so I split it into two shorter chapters this time around. 
> 
> Let me know what you think of the *SUPER SECRET SOCIETY* as Blue put it! XD


	12. SUPER SECRET SOCIETY Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now where DID Fresh go off to??~

**~~~~~~~~~~~**

**One Month Six Days Pregnant**

**~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Stella’s POV**

**~~~~~~~~~~~**

  
  


My much desired nap was disturbed when something in my subconscious woke me. 

With a sigh I blinked by eyes open, only to have my vision filled with a shades-covered face an inch away from mine. The neon letters on the glasses spelling [MORN]-[ING!!]

  
  
A startled scream ripped out from me as I jolted back from the intruder. Tangling in the sheets when I tried to kick him. The intruder dodging with ease.

  
  
“Woah Dudette! Now that's not very nice of you!~” They said with a weird grin. 

I only had just enough time to partially take in the strange neon outfit of his before the room was filled with a half-dozen more skeletons. 

The gang boys personally formed a wall between us. Nightmare taking point against the walking 90s icon. 

**“I believe it should have been clear enough that the Human was under my protection Fresh.”** Nightmare spoke haughtily to the other. 

“Hey, I wasn’t doing anything to your little squeeze here!” The neon skeleton, Fresh, held up his hands in lackadaisical appeasement. “Your friendly neighborhood Brah just wanted to say hi!~” He leaned around to spot me past Night, the tilt of his head making me think he was winking at me. 

_ Wait, did his glasses say  _ [YO]-[LO]  _ now? What? _

“iF tHErE iSN’t AnyMOrE nONsEnsE, i’M LeaVinG.” A glitchy voice riddled with tones and pitch changes spoke out. The origin matching a skeleton like the drawing from the Multiverse book. Black bones and red sockets. 

The Error was doing something on his phone. Turning on his heel and walking through a glitched rift in space without waiting for a reply.

Various ‘goodbyes’ thrown after the departing Destroyer. 

With everyone distracted, it should have been no surprise when an arm slung around my shoulders. Strangely tight around my neck. 

Before I could even gasp, Fresh’s other hand swept around my waist. Pulling me into his lap as the boys turned and saw my new position with various  horrified expressions. 

Sitting squarely in his lap, an arm in a loose hold around my neck, the other holding one of my hands. Fingers interlaced from behind. 

Flexing my hand, it didn’t budge a bit. Whoever this guy was, he had some strength to him. 

**“Fresh. . .Let. Her.** **_Go._ ** **”** Nightmare demanded, his tentacles flicking  nervously aggressively behind him. Cross, Dust, and Killer all standing stiffly. 

“Hmmm. . .Nah! I want to keep this fly lil gal for myself~” He twisted my hand, pressing a kiss to the inside of my wrist.    


  
His breath was hot against my pulse, the feeling of his bone cool in comparison. “Wadda say lil Sweet Thing?~ Want to be  **mine?”** A flicker of purple smoke rising from behind his shades.

Apparently that was too much, a pitch black whip wrapping around Fresh’s neck and throwing him away.

  
  
_ Fresh didn’t even try to keep hold of me, his grip sliding away with ease.  _

Once again my sight was filled with white fluff. Cross’s arms pulling me to him, Killer and Dust adapting to fix the protective wall.

  
  
Nightmare was growling angrily, tentacles lashing as he stood in the way of Fresh. Who was already back on his feet. Dusting off his windbreaker. 

“My bad, Nighty-Boy~ I didn’t realize ya liked her that much~”

  
  
**“I already said-”**

  
  
Fresh, uncaring what Nightmare had to say, stepped forward in a flash. Black tentacles lunging to attack-

  
  
-only to freeze as Fresh whispered something to him. Nightmare stiffening as Fresh withdrew, throwing a “Catch ya brahs on the flipside!” and disappearing in a puff of neon smoke. 

With a shout of  **_Fury_ ** the goopy skeleton stormed out of the room. The silence even louder as the trio watched their Boss leave. 

“Who wants some tacos?!” Cross chipperly asked, sending me looking up at his smile. One of the guard’s hands covering mine.

  
  
~~_ My hands, they were tense, clinging tight to his jacket. _ ~~

“Sounds good to me.” Killer flicked his hand, the knife disappearing in a flash. 

“Only if Horror managed to stop Blue’s ‘special recipe’.” Dust scoffed, his own weapon returning to his pocket. 

Cross picked me up in a bridal carry, bringing back memories of OuterTale as I’m carried towards the dining room. 

Once he’d settled me in my usual chair, they all shifted  _ their _ seats to be closer than usual. 

Which was. . .strange to say the least. 

Thankfully the awkwardness didn’t last long. Horror and Blue arriving from the kitchen with an array of tacos. 

“HELLO HUMAN!” The Star smiled “HOW HAVE YOU BEEN?” 

“Fine, I guess. Nightmare took me to a doctor’s appointment yesterday.” I eagerly grab a taco. The gnawing hunger still lingering. Not abating a bit after two, three tacos.

  
  
“I  _ DARE _ YOU TO TRY THIS ONE!” Blue pushed a taco onto my plate. It looked like all the others.

  
  
My confusion must have shown because he went on to say “IT’S  _ SUPER _ SPICY! ALTHOUGH. . .NOW THAT I THINK OF IT- MAYBE YOU CAN’T HANDLE IT?~” 

That irked me somehow- (Something flaring in my chest for a second) 

_ Ohhh, this boy-  _

“I can do spicy.” I smack Blue’s hand away when he tried to take back the spicy taco.

  
  
“ARE YOU SURE? I MEAN. . WELL-” He gives a pointed pitying look over me.

  
  
(The flare spiking again, affronted by the challenge)

  
  
“I  _ Can! _ ” I eat the taco quickly. The taste actually quite good- 

_ Until it wasn’t _ \- 

“ _ Oh s-tars”  _ I cough, eyes watering as my mouth begins to burn. 

I jump up and run to the kitchen. Laughter rings out as I grab a carton of milk, drinking it down.

  
  
Spent the next hour on the kitchen counter after Horror moves me. Various boys kept my milk filled up and the ice cream bowl topped up as I rode out the heat. 

By the time it faded, I was tired again. Yawning as Blue gave his goodbyes. The group began to scatter. I refused an escort back to my room.

  
  
Trudging along until I had the door shut behind me.

  
  
A few steps and I slip back under the covers, a little wiggle to settle in-

  
  
“Heya Brah!” Interrupts my drifting, I jolt up, headbutting the skeleton leaning over me.

  
  
With a groan as I rub my forehead, I see that I’ve accidentally knocked Fresh’s shades crooked. 

_ A purple-? _

The intruder adjusts his glasses before I can see his eyes. “Hmmm, I shoulda expected that~” He grins. 

“I’m kinda trying to sleep here dude.” I pout. 

“Yeah! All the good little boys and girls should get some good sleep!~” Fresh said right out of a PSA with finger guns for effect. “But I just wanted to let you know- As Pal to Pal - That if ya ever want to hang with the Fresh-Man, or just get away from Guardian Grumpy Pants for a bit, just let ya boy know! I’m always down to showing a rad Dudette around the Multiverse!” 

“. . .” I actually think about that- “Does this include more messing with Nightmare like you did earlier?”

  
  
“Ya could tell?~” Fresh tilted his head, like he was reanalyzing me. “Nighty Boy just can’t take a joke sometimes~” 

“You weren’t even trying to choke me. The only hold you had was for kissing my wrist.” I remember something- “What did you tell him anyway?”

  
  
Fresh just grinned wider, pushing me back into the bed. “Maybe, I’ll tell ya when we hang~”

  
  
He leans over me again, “Keep being interesting, little Human~” Disappearing in a puff of neon smoke again. 

. . . _ Why are skeletons such weirdos? _

Sighing, I settled back into the bed. Hunger following me into my dreams. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And the human’s side of the meeting! 
> 
> The boys got some more talking to do! There seems to be some stuff going on in the Gang~
> 
> (And for those wondering what Fresh said - "Careful Nighty, or I'm going to take her for myself. Give her my 'magic' over and over~")
> 
> EDIT- Found a Program to keep my WIPs sorted thanks to Askeille on Twitter and their post. Follow the link to see how I'm doing on progress, and the other ideas I have hanging about!
> 
> https://trello.com/b/RpECosXA/wip

**Author's Note:**

> EDIT- Found a Program to keep my WIPs sorted thanks to Askeille on Twitter and their post. Follow the link to see how I'm doing on progress, and the other ideas I have hanging about!
> 
> https://trello.com/b/RpECosXA/wip


End file.
